Blind Heart
by Puppybaddog
Summary: SaitouTokio fic...The Wolf of Mibu finally meets his match...complete
1. Chapter 1 Important Mission

Blind Heart/Puppybaddog 

Summary:Saitou/Tokio fic, the Wolf of Mibu finally meets his match.

Disclaimer: Don't own don't sue

Chapter 1 Important Mission

Saitou cleaned up his sword as he watched the Ishin he'd just killed bleed out, then turned to his men and ordered them to search the surrounding areas, looking up at the sky as the rain poured down. His men assured him that there was no one left and so seeing how tired they looked Saitou ordered them to return to headquarters. On their way there the men cheered and laughed as they entered the nearest brothel, Saitou sighed as he sat in a booth and ordered a bottle of sake.

A geisha smiled wickedly as she sat beside him running her fingers within his gi, Saitou snarled as he wasn't in the mood and pushed her off him, "Get off me woman…" he growled, the geisha huffed and walked down the aisle to find herself another customer.

Saitou sighed as he looked at the sake cup in his hand, "Drinking alone again Saitou-san?" Okita chirped.

"What is it now?" Saitou growled he was obviously in a bad mood today as he lifted the cup to his lips.

Okita sat down in front of him, "Kondou wants to speak to us…as soon as possible."

Saitou sighed as he gulped down the bottle, left a few coins and stood up following Okita outside.

XxXxX

Kondou lifted his head from the documents he was reading when he heard a tap at his door, giving the word to enter he gave a small smile to the martial arts master, "Tetsu…ah come in come in…please sit…" he gestured to the large pillow in front of the small table like desk.

Tetsu smiled as he entered Kondou's office and sat down, "Kondou-san, I won't keep you from what you're doing too long…I've heard from our informants that we are to head into battle soon…"

Kondou sighed, "That we are…we've just been given word. I'm afraid that the Ishin's are to attack the city soon…don't tell me you won't be joining us into battle?" he quirked an eye at the master.

"Oh no that's not it sir…it's just that my daughter is with me in Kyoto and if we are to head into battle…I'd feel much better knowing that she is well protected…if I may I would like a few of your men to escort her to a dear friend in Tokyo…I'd take her myself but your new troops still need a lot of training…"

Kondou seemed a bit surprised, "I didn't know you had a child Takagi."

"Yes…" he smiled, "She's my treasure…" he smirked. "I'm afraid I don't trust a lot of people with her…"

Kondou chuckled softly, "No father who has a daughter does…how old is she?"

"Twenty one…sir" Takagi smirked.

Kondou quirked an eye, "And she's not married?"

"Not a lot of men seem interested…"

Kondou leaned his elbows on the small table resting his chin on his hands, "Why on earth not?" he asked a bit interested in the man's life.

"She's blind sir…"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry…was she born that way?"

"No sir…it happened when I lost my wife during a raid, the house was set afire and…" Tetsu paused for a moment as he remembered the memory, he seemed lost for a moment then looked up shaking his head a bit, "…She's all I have sir…"

Kondou thought for half a minute, the man had done so much for the Shinsengumi, he couldn't really say no to his small request and they had a little time before the Ishin's were reported to arrive, "Yes of course Tetsu…we are very grateful for your help in training our men…" Kondou was suddenly cut off as they heard a tap at the door.

XxXxX

Saitou narrowed his eyes at every recruit who looked at him, Okita had a small smile on his face as he always did as he led the way to Kondou's office, "What do you suppose Kondou wants?" Okita asked with an evil grin.

"How should I know…" Saitou grumbled, fingering the cigarettes in his gi, he desperately needed a smoke. Saitou sighed when he noticed Okita leaning against the door, listening in on Kondou.

_...A few of your men to escort her to a dear friend in Tokyo…I'd take her myself but your new troops still need a lot of training…_ Okita heard, 'Hmmm I guess we'll have to wait until whoever is in there is finished talking to Kondou…wait a minute…' _...She's blind sir…_ Okita heard and smirked recognizing the voice he glanced to Saitou then listened again, _...She's all I have sir…_ Okita grinned wickedly as a thought popped in his head, 'Really well now this could be very amusing…' he thought to himself with an evil chuckle.

"You know you can get hanged for that…" Saitou quipped an evil grin gracing his lips as he leaned against the wall and watched the first captain.

Okita looked up, "Only if you get caught…" he smiled and tapped on the door.

Kondou frowned as he told whoever it was to enter, and sighed when two of his Captains entered the room bowing their heads, "You wanted to see us sir?" The Shinsengumi's third Captain asked with an uncaring voice.

Okita Souji the Shinsengumi's first captain quickly stepped forward, "Pardon me for being a bit forward sir but as we arrived we just happen to hear a small bit of your conversation with Takagi-san…" Okita grinned. Kondou quirked an eyebrow in disapproval, as Okita continued to speak, "Please forgive us sir…might I suggest Captain Saitou for the task, he is very well skilled and is extremely devoted to honor and duty."

Saitou widened his eyes a bit though it was hard to tell then glanced at Okita pure murder in his amber eyes as he glared at the young Captain beside him.

Takagi and Kondou both quirked an eye, Kondou gave a small smile, "Yes he'd be perfect…" he thought aloud, he then looked to the third Captain, "Saitou you are to escort Mr.Takagi's daughter to Tokyo…"

Saitou narrowed his eyes but bowed his head all the same, "Sir with all due respect wouldn't it be better to send someone else…I'm sure I could be useful elsewhere…"

"No it's been decided…" Kondou interrupted the man.

"But…" Saitou growled as he grit his teeth and slowly bowed his head, knowing he couldn't change Kondou's mind if his life depended on it, "Yes sir…" 'I'm the Shinsengumi's third Captain, not some errand boy that has to baby-sit some woman…' he growled as he stood up straight.

"You wanted to see us sir?" Okita smiled, a bit proud of his achieving in pissing off the wolf.

"Oh yes I want you all to double up on the patrols…inform the other Captains…" Kondou turned to Takagi, "When would you like your daughter to be brought to Tokyo?"

"As soon as possible sir…" Takagi answered with a smile.

Kondou looked to Saitou again, "Saitou be prepared tomorrow morning…"

Saitou sighed as he was starting to get a migraine, "Does your daughter ride a horse Takagi-san or do I need to get a carriage?"

"She rides very well…"

"Carriage Saitou…you're escorting a lady…" Koudou cut in. "And you two are dismissed…" he waved them off.

"Yes sir…" Saitou sighed, bowed his head and turned leaving the room heading for his quarters. Okita tried very hard to hide his smile, as he watched his friend leave the room. This was the first time Saitou was sent on this sort of mission and he knew that Saitou would get back at him for volunteering the wolf.

As they walked down the hall Saitou glanced behind him, as Okita rushed to catch up, "Remind me to wring your neck when I arrive Okita…"

"Of course Saitou…" Okita chuckled as he went to the dojo to do a few katas.

XxXxX

Tetsu Takagi slowly closed the gate to his home as he had received the day off to help his daughter pack for her little trip, a smile graced his lips when he silently entered her room to find her running a comb through her long ebony hair, he couldn't believe how much she looked like her mother, her amber eyes had a small haze in them as she stared at nothingness, a small smile on her lips. "Trying to surprise me again father…" she grinned.

Tetsu approached his daughter, a small chuckle escaping his throat, "I still don't know how you do that…" he whispered leaning down to place a kiss on top of her head, his hands combing through her hair he reached on the dresser to grab a blue ribbon and tied her hair in a loose ponytail.

"Well you did teach me to use my hearing did you not father?" she grinned, tilting her head up.

"Hmhmmm that I did…" he answered with a soft chuckle.

Hearing the tone in his voice Tokio slowly stood, "What is it?" she asked turning to him.

Tetsu sighed as he ran his hands down her arms to grasp her hands bringing them to his lips, "I'll miss our little arguments…" he smirked.

"Oh father you didn't…" Tokio groaned.

"I'm afraid I did…It won't be for too long…" he promised as he looked at the unimpressed look on her face. "Please don't be angry with me Tokio…the Ishins are expected to sneak into the city…I don't think I could go on if I lost you…" he whispered.

Tokio sighed as her hands roamed up his arms to lightly touch and caress his face he had always been extremely protective when it came to her, and gave a small smile, "You should stop frowning you'll get wrinkles…" Tetsu chuckled as he pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Best get ready, you my treasure leave in the morning…" he whispered sadly.

Tokio smirked, "You didn't get a whole fleet to escort me did you?"

"No…a Shinsengumi Captain, was assigned…"

"Just one…Father you're not losing that protective touch of yours are you?" Tokio grinned.

"Absolutely not…you WILL tell me if he hurt's you in any way, I'll kill him if he does…" he answered with a small growl.

Tokio laughed softly, "He's not going to act all brave and show off is he?"

Tetsu sighed with a small chuckle, "My goodness I hope not…I pity him the moment he does, you won't hurt him too much now will you?" he smirked, he was a master in martial arts after all and had trained his daughter well.

"Only if he aggravates me father…" Tokio giggled as she felt around in her dresser for the clothes she wanted to wear, she so hated getting dressed up when she traveled. "What color is this?" she asked holding it up.

"Maroon…" he answered taking out a black hakama as well as arm guards. "Going to dress like a man again?" he chuckled softly.

Tokio turned, "You don't expect I ride a horse in a silk kimono do you?"

Tetsu smirked, "Kondou-san has sent for a carriage…"

Tokio sighed, "Ugh like I want to be stuck in a carriage for a week."

XxXxX

That morning Tokio took her sweet time getting ready, wanting to annoy her escort, hearing a knock at her bedroom door, she gave a small smile, "Are you decent?" Tetsu asked.

"Yes father you may enter…" she grinned, as she felt around her waist to secure the ties of her hakama, Tetsu took one of the arm guards and gently lifting her left arm tied it securely and did the same with the right, then reaching down in her dresser he took out a few kunai's putting it in his daughter's hand he then guided it within the arm guards, to show her where they were hidden, he did the same with a dagger, hiding it within her gi.

Tetsu sighed as he stepped back to look at her, "My word you've grown so fast…"

Tokio smiled, "I'll miss you too father…" she chuckled reaching out to lay her hands on his face.

Tetsu smiled as he held her tightly, "I love you…"

"Love you too…" she grinned as he pulled back and grasped her arm and led her outside to her awaiting carriage.

XxXxx

Saitou groaned as he leaned against the carriage wearing his Shinsengumi uniform, the driver had just finished strapping the lady's few bags to the top of the carriage he smirked when he heard his captain mutter, "Can't believe I've been ordered for this stupid mission…" he grumbled as he looked at the gate, seeing a few figures approaching. Saitou stood up straight his hands behind his back and quirked an eye in surprise, when Takagi arrived with a young girl on his arm, wearing a maroon gi with black hakama as well as a black haori.

Tetsu looked up, "Captain Saitou this is my daughter Tokio, I trust you'll take good care of her?" he asked in a warning tone.

"Of course sir…" Saitou answered bowing his head a bit, Tokio gave a small grin as she approached the captain and inhaled, Saitou looked at her oddly before he could say anything she tilted her head to her right.

"Stop worrying father…I'll be alright…" she smiled sweetly leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Oh alright…" he sighed as he helped her into the carriage. Saitou sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched him close the door and turn to the captain, "No harm comes to her…" he warned and returned into the house.

"Of course sir, I'll guard her with my life…" Saitou promised as he turned to the carriage and climbed up with the driver, telling him to drive off.

XxXxX

After about four hours, Saitou thankful that the woman was extremely quiet told the driver to pull over as they were nearing a small soba house, jumping off the carriage Saitou opened the door, "Are you hungry ma'am?" he asked.

Tokio tilted her head to the sound of his voice, "I'm beginning…" she answered sweetly.

Saitou sighed, "We've just stopped at a soba house…is that to your liking?" he drawled still feeling a bit pissed.

"Yes that would be fine…" she answered a small smile plastered on her lips at the sound of the tone in his voice, her hand patting the seat beside her as she slid close to the door, then at the wall, Saitou quirked an eye as he held out his hand and gently grasped hers to help her out of the carriage.

"You have two steps…" he whispered.

Tokio was smirking inwardly, knowing very well how many steps there were, she enjoyed playing the helpless little blind girl, to this Shinsengumi captain. As she pretended to trip, she crashed into Saitou and found herself a bit surprised when they didn't fall to the ground.

The last man she had done this too was a suitor the matchmaker had paired her with this had been their first meeting and their last. While Tokio was led to him she pretended to stumble a bit and had happen to hear him whisper that she was a clumsy oaf completely forgetting that the woman he was meeting was blind…Tokio quirked an eyebrow as he introduced himself as she did the same she pretended to trip and crashed into him. He had cursed very loudly as they had crashed to the ground, he had landed in a puddle of mud while she landed on top of him. Her knee accidentally meeting his groin…ouch, anyways enough talk about the idiot and back to Saitou...hehehe

Saitou quirked an eyebrow as he pulled her to stand up straight, "Are you alright?"

"Yes thank-you…" she breathed, grasping his arm, "Would you be so kind as to lead the way?" she asked sweetly.

Saitou still a bit annoyed grumbled to himself, 'A messenger would have been able to do this mission…' he silently cursed out, "Of course ma'am this way…" he drawled as he entered the building and led her to one of the booths, Tokio smirked as she slowly sat down while Saitou did the same in front of her, "Anything in particular you would like?" he asked.

Tokio thought for a moment, "Hmmm perhaps, some honey flavored soba, a bowl of rice with a cup of green tea…"

Saitou grunted in response when an old woman stopped at their table, "What can I get you?" she asked with a small smile.

"Two bowls of rice and two bowls of soba, one honey the other plain and a pot of green tea please…" Saitou answered simply.

"Plain soba…not one for exploring new tastes hun…" Tokio smiled.

"I happen to like plain soba…" Saitou answered.

"What is your name sir?" she asked. "I know your last name but not your first."

"Hajime…" Saitou drawled then frowned when Tokio gave a wicked grin.

"You don't seem in good spirits in taking me to Tokyo, I can tell from the sound of your voice…How old are you?"

"Why would that be important?"

"I'm curious, how old are you?" she repeated.

"Twenty-nine…" he drawled as he eyed their surroundings, the carriage driver had just entered and sat at another table.

"Hmmm…you don't sound twenty-nine…"

Saitou snorted at what she said, "How old do I sound?"

Tokio tilted her head, "Well you have a rough voice, and you sound very what's the word…annoyed…wait that's not it oh yes grumpy…I would guess at least thirty-five…"

Saitou smirked at the woman's answer and looked at the old woman as she balanced a tray of food in one hand and the tea in the other. "Here you go sir…ma'am…" she placed the food down then left them to eat in peace.

Saitou watched as Tokio placed her hands on the table and slowly moved them to the bowl of rice, bringing the bowl closer to her inhaling the smell, her hands then searched for the chopsticks. Saitou watched with interest as he sipped at his tea. Tokio held her chopsticks grasping a mouthful of rice and slightly flicked her fingers, sending the rice to fly towards the Shinsengumi captain, Saitou quirked an eye as he had noticed the slight flick and narrowed his eyes a bit as he brushed the rice off his uniform, sipping at his tea again he watched her hands. After a dozen or so bites of rice Tokio then searched for the soba finding it she dipped the sticks in her bowl and twirled it grasping the noodles she then lifted the sticks to her mouth blowing on the hot noodles, then slowly ate them savoring the taste of the honey. "You're awfully quiet Captain…Aren't you hungry?" she asked.

Saitou quirked an eyebrow as he stared at her, "I'm savoring my tea at the moment…and I'm not one for much conversation when I'm eating…"

"Oh well please don't let me bother you sir…" she answered now looking for her tea.

"A few inches to your right…" he drawled, Tokio smiled when her fingers brushed against the cup and lifted it to her lips taking a few sips.

After lunch Saitou paid for the meal and led Miss Takagi back to the carriage. Again sitting beside the driver, Saitou ordered that they continued on their annoying little journey. Riding until the sun disappeared beyond the mountains, the three stopped at a small village for the night, Saitou jumped down from his perch and was about to open the carriage door, his hand froze at the handle as he heard Tokio sing softly within the carriage, swiftly opening the door Tokio stopped and looked towards the captain, "It's getting dark out, and we're staying at an inn…" he drawled watching as she slowly made her way to the door, grasping her hand Saitou again led her out, eyeing the people who seemed to gawk at them.

Guiding her up the steps and into the small inn, Saitou faced the desk, Tokio still beside him. The man had a wicked grin on his face as he eyed the woman over, "Found yourself a little ass hun…looks quite tasty…" he laughed softly gazing at her face, Tokio quirked an eyebrow as the man smelled like he hadn't taken a bath in years while Saitou narrowed his eyes.

"Two rooms…" he spoke in a warning tone.

"Two?" he quipped an evil grin plastered on his lips, and stared at the woman beside the man, "So I take it she's not yours to play with?"

"No…" Saitou answered plainly, as he eyed the carriage driver, who carried the few bags on his back, "Two rooms…I want the rooms to be adjoined…" he repeated.

"Yes of course…" the man chuckled handing Saitou two keys, "Here...second floor rooms seven and eight…" he smirked.

Saitou took the keys handing them to the carriage driver, "Take Miss Takagi to her room…" he ordered still looking at the man behind the desk, as he gawked at Tokio while the carriage driver led her away. "Lay a hand on her, and your neighbors will find your head on a pike in the morning." He warned dropping the money on the desk, and following the two up the stairs.

Tokio smirked as she had heard the warning tone in Saitou's voice now wanting to annoy him a bit more, as the carriage driver helped her sit down on a cushion, Tokio thanked the man as he turned to Saitou, "I'll go get some food…" he told his superior.

Both men turned when Tokio spoke up, "Would you ask the inn keeper to prepare a bath for me please?" she asked, the driver looked to Saitou who seemed a bit aggravated and nodded his head to the driver who quickly left the room. Tokio slowly stood her arms extended, she smiled when she hit a wall, she felt around trying to familiarize herself with the room she'd found two walls with a few scrolls adorning them a small table, a changing screen, an open door which led to the other room. Saitou stood at the entrance of her room watching her every movement in silence. Tokio knowing exactly where he was walked past him quickly turning she hit Saitou in the chest, she smiled inwardly when she heard a small 'oof' "Oh I'm terribly sorry captain…you shouldn't be so quiet around me…did I hurt you?" she smiled innocently.

"No of course not…" Saitou muttered rubbing his chest, 'Should cut those nails of yours…' he grumbled inwardly starring at her as she continued to walk around.

Several minutes later the carriage driver arrived with four trays stacked one over the other, three carried food while the fourth had a pot of tea as well as three cups. Saitou lead her to a small table and sat her down, the two members of the Shinsengumi sat at the table with her eating quietly.

After eating, Saitou sighed as he waited patiently within Tokio's room as she felt through her bags for her yukata, soap and oils. Slowly standing Tokio clutching her things to her chest began taking slow steps towards the door, Saitou quirked an eye as he had remained quiet, she stopped in front of Saitou and turned her head to him, "Are you going to stay there all night?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Saitou frowned wondering if she truly was blind as he grasped her arm and led her down the corridor. 'She hit me on purpose…sly little kitten…' Saitou rolled his eyes as he helped her towards the bathhouse and stayedby the door, Tokio felt her way around and locked the door she had a small smile as she began to undress and dipped her hand in the warm water. Saitou not trusting the innkeeper stood guard at the door thinking of devious ways to torture Okita when he arrived back to Shinsengumi headquarters. A few moments had passed and he couldn't help to think about Tokio for some odd reason. Tokio 's head surfaced from the water a smile on her lips as she had dipped her head in the water and moved to the side of the tub resting the back of her head against the rim she listened to the third captain mumble and curse out on how to get even with a certain someone named Okita then everything became quiet. "How did she do that?" she heard the man whisper.

'I think I'm going to like annoying my escort…' she smiled wickedly as she ran a cloth on her arm.

Saitou glared at the shadows to his left as he heard something rustling in the bushes behind the bathhouse, "That perverted little bastard…" Saitou ground out, as he made his way behind the building.

Tokio had just finished tying up her yukata when she heard branches and leaves rustling, as well as a few punches and whispered arguing and something falling to the ground. Chuckling softly as she finished drying her hair and put on her haori, gathering her things she slowly made her way to the door and unlocked it. A hand gently grasped her arm as she took her first step, Tokio leaned against the man beside her and inhaled deeply, smelling cigarettes and sage, she smiled as she allowed Saitou to lead her back within the inn. "I hope you didn't injure yourself too much…" She whispered.

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, "You knew he was there?"

"But of course, didn't you know one's hearing is heightened when one is blind?"

"Hn…" Saitou smirked as he glanced back to see the innkeeper crawling towards the inn with a black eye and a few missing teeth as well as a swollen jaw.

The door adjoining the rooms was left open, Tokio made herself comfortable in her futon as she was sleeping behind the changing screen, for privacy, she was a lady after all. The carriage driver and Saitou shared a room, Saitou kept close to the lady just in case the innkeeper or any other perverts in the region decided to pay the woman a nightly visit. Thankfully he was a very light sleeper, Saitou was now leaning against the wall between the adjoining rooms, his katana resting against his shoulder his head bowed as he closed his eyes to get a few hours sleep.

XxXxX

The next morning Saitou stretched lazily as he looked within his room, the carriage driver had just finished putting away the futons he had laid out and was strapping his sword by his side, Saitou slowly stood as he padded into Tokio's room "Miss Takagi?" he spoke softly not hearing anythinghe glanced behind the screen seeing the she was stillfast asleep, her hair was strewn about framing her face, her lips were parted slightly as she took slow deep breaths, her right arm rested on her stomach while her left cushioned her head. For some odd reason he couldn't look away, but reluctantly did when the carriage driver informed him that he would get breakfast. Saitou then returned to his room hoping this week would pass by quickly...He didn't like these little distractions.

Saitou sighed as he stepped towards a water pitcher, pouring water in the bowl he then splashed some of it on his face to wake him up fully, frowning as he sensed something odd, Saitou dried himself off and walked out of the room strapping his katana at his hip. He slowly made his way to the stairs spotting the carriage driver as he was leaning against the wall listening to the hushed whispers downstairs, the carriage driver quickly turned to Saitou a dagger in hand, leaning up to his superior he whispered in the man's ear, "The innkeeper apparently is loyal to the Ishin Shishi…he's talking to them now I spotted four inside…and several outside...not sure but there could be more..."

Saitou's eyes narrowed, "Shit…they're closer then we thought…sneak out of town steal a horse and return to headquarters inform Kondou, I'll get Takagi to Tokyo…" he whispered then turned to go wake up the woman.

"Yes sir…" the driver nodded and headed down the hall to climb out of the nearest window.

Rushing into her room, Saitou quickly shook Tokio awake, Tokio awoke with a start as Saitou clamped his hand on her mouth, "Keep quiet…the Ishin Shishi are in the building…" Tokio slowly nodded her head and sat up feeling around for her clothes, Saitou grabbed them and dropped them in her lap.

Saitou quickly made his way to his room putting on his haori and arm guards he grabbed a small bag throwing it over his shoulder then went back into Tokio's room where she'd just finished putting on her arm guards and sandals. Saitou grabbed her arm, "Haori…" she whispered, Saitou turned and grabbed the black coat putting it on the woman. Tokio held the top part of her gi closed as she tried to tuck it in more.

"Come on…" he whispered grasping her hand and slowly opened the shoji, looking up and down the hall he pulled her out of the room and closed the shoji again, Saitou's eyes narrowed as he heard a dozen footsteps rushing up the stairs, "Shit…" he cursed as he led her down the hall towards the noise and entered another room, after hearing the Ishins pass by ,Saitou peeked out and carefully pulled Tokio to him, staying close to the wall. Saitou looked at the stairs and placed her hands on the wall, "There are fourteen steps…" he whispered in her ear, Tokio nodded as she slowly made her way down, Saitou backed down the stairs keeping an eye on the four men as they broke into their old rooms.

Arriving at the bottom of the stairs Tokio no longer had a wall to guide her and not being familiar with the inn stretched out her arms, she suddenly found herself hitting the desk the innkeeper grinned wickedly as he looked at her and approached, "Well well what have we here…" he whispered his face a few inches from hers, Tokio grimaced as she smelled rotten cheese on his breath. The man didn't notice the pissed off Shinsengumi arrive and slam his fist in the man's face rendering him unconscious, grabbing his gi before he fell, Saitou slowly lowered him to the ground so as not to alert the others and grabbed Tokio by the arm leading her out of the inn, the Ishins were still silently searching the rooms upstairs.

Carefully eyeing their surroundings as they were now walking outside, Saitou frowned as he spotted two Ishins near the woods blocking their escape, pulling her to him Saitou headed for one of the sheds hiding them from the Ishins view, he could have easily killed them but he didn't want to risk the woman freaking out or getting hurt,Grabbing a rock at his feet Saitou threw it to his left, attracting their attention, when they were no longer in sight Saitou grabbed her hand and rushed into the woods, Tokio had a hard time keeping up with his speed and long strides and kept stumbling, hearing her gasp for breath Saitou ducked behind a tree bringing her with him, "Take slow deep breaths and keep quiet…" he instructed as he lowered her to the ground at the base of the tree, and narrowed his eyes.

"Check the woods they have to be around here somewhere…" one of them yelled out.

Saitou growled softly when he spotted the Ishins roaming the woods searching for them. "The carriage driver?" Tokio gasped as she rearranged her clothing.

"I sent him back to headquarters to warn Kondou…" he whispered, then took hold of her hand and lifted her up, "Come on we have to go…"

After about an hour of walking, Saitou decided to give her a rest and was leaning against a tree, opening his senses to see if they had been followed. Hearing her move around he glanced behind him and sighed "What are you doing?" he asked a bit annoyed as he stared at her walking around her arms outstretched.

"There you are…" she quipped, "I'm curious…"

"About what?"

"I wish to know what you look like…may I?" she asked, her hands hovering before her trying to find the man, Saitou not knowing how to respond didn't move as she bumped into him and grasped his arms feeling across his chest, he quirked an eye as she slowly moved her hands upwards to caress his neck and cheeks, her nimble fingers lightly touched his skin as she moved her hands over his forehead and nose stopping at his lips.

Saitou chuckled softly, "So what do I look like?" he whispered a bit curiously.

Tokio smirked, "Why have you never seen yourself in a mirror?" she whispered back, her fingers roaming his cheeks again.

Saitou chuckled softly, "Do you do this to every person you meet?"

"No just a select few…" she smiled, as she ran her hands through his hair, "Don't these hairs annoy you?" she asked grasping his four bangs, swatting at them as if she were a kitten playing with four pieces of string.

"Not really…" he answered with a coy smile as he stared at her eyes.

Tokio tugged at his ponytail with a grin, as she caressed his cheeks again, "What color are your eyes?"

"Amber…"

"Hm…" she smiled her fingers brushing at the corners of his eyes and eyebrows, "...you always keep your eyes this narrow...probably to scare your opponents with a cold stare hun?" she grinned tilting her head to the right her lips pursed a bit as she moved her hands again.

"Sometimes…" he answered watching her hands as they traveled down to his shoulders and grasped his biceps giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Hmm, well built…you must be very skilled with your sword…" she though aloud.

Saitou snorted, "If you grasped a metal workers arms I'm sure you'd tell him he's well built as well…"

"Of course but you're not a metal worker…you're a Shinsengumi captain…you have arms like my father…meaning you know more then swordsmanship…" she giggled, "…and you're left handed." She spoke to no one in particular.

"Hn…How would you know I wasn't a metal worker, and how can you tell I'm left handed?"

"Although your hands are calloused, they aren't that rough…and your left arm is more firm then your right…" she answered then quickly turned her head to the left and held her breath, Saitou frowned as he followed her gaze, sensing movement within the woods he quickly grasped her arm and nearly dragged her further within the lush forest, "Why are they after us?" she breathed.

"I'm Shinsengumi…is there any other reason?" he whispered as they found themselves in an open field, "Shit…" Saitou growled as he unsheathed his katana and pulled her behind him, watching as the Ishins slowly surrounded them.

"What's happening?" Tokio breathed clutching at his back.

"We're being surrounded…" he whispered as he pulled her away from him and got into a Gatotsu stance, Tokio crouched low and palming her Kunais she tilted her head and listened. Saitou eyed the four before him, then glanced behind at the three. 'How the hell am I going to get her out of this without a scratch?' he thought to himself as he eyed his opponents again, then heard a thump behind him. 'What the?' he turned to see an Ishin lying dead on the ground, hearing a shout Saitou looked forward and lunged at his opponent severing the man's arm, then turned and blocked as another Ishin ran to him, dodging the third, Saitou swung his sword and killed two men instantly, glancing towards Tokio, Saitou's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw Tokio kill another Ishin with a kunai and was now knocking and dodging each of her opponents blows, ducking down she then swung her legs and back flipped nearly missing having her throat slit.

Saitou ran forward and killed the other two then turned only to see Tokio lunge at him a dagger in hand, Saitou dropped his sword, stepped back and grabbed her arm, twisting her wrist to force her to drop the dagger, now weaponless Tokio lifted her knee and slammed it in Saitou's gut, Saitou cringed as he pushed her to the ground but Tokio swung her legs and tried to trip him, Saitou let himself drop and grabbed her wrists, holding them above her head he then pinned her body to the ground with his as she began to struggle, "It's me…" Saitou growled staring at her face. Tokio quickly froze as she breathed heavily, "It's me…" he repeated as he slowly released her wrists and leaned on his right arm looked around to make sure there were no more Ishins, Tokio shakily lowered her hands to rest on his face, running them over his forehead and cheeks stopping at his lips. She immediately began to calm as her fingers painted the picture of his face that she had memorized earlier.

"Oh it is you…" she whispered, "Sorry about that…" she then blushed as her hands wound around his back, suddenly realizing the position they were in.

Saitou noticing the blush quickly got off the woman, "Your father didn't tell me he had trained you…" he growled as he slowly stood and helped her up, then ran a hand across his ribs.

"Of course he didn't, it would ruin the significance of a surprise attack…no one would ever expect the blind girl to know how to defend herself." She smirked grasping his arm as he helped her to her feet, "Are they dead?"

Saitou looked around and walked to one of the dead men and pulled out the woman's kunai from the corpse as well as the other then picked up her dagger, "Yes…" he answered cleaning them on a cloth and putting them in her hand, "More or less…" he smirked as he watched her put away the blades.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Now we get out of here before more arrive…" he answered sheathing his katana.

Tokio snorted, "Of course…what was I thinking it's so obvious…" she drawled.

Saitou smirked as he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her away from the field. After walking for most of the day and eating nothing but a few berries Tokio was now extremely exhausted and leaned her head against the man's shoulder, Saitou looked down, "Tired?"

"Am I that obvious?" she groaned.

"Yes…" he answered looking around and led her to a tree, "We can rest here for the night…" he sighed.

"Oh goody…" she whispered as she tried to make herself comfortable, "You wouldn't happen to have a pillow on you would you?" she grinned.

"No…" Saitou sighed as he sat down beside her, resting his katana against his right shoulder and leaned his head back. A few moments later Saitou felt a weight on his left arm and looked to Tokio who was now fast asleep.

Good Bad Sucks?


	2. Chapter 2 Troublesome Kitten

hannah: I never read a fic like this figured it'd be different...glad ya like it:)

StarShipDelta: Glad you like it...:)

nannon: so do I...I love irritating the wolf...hehehe:)

lia: I'll try hope ya like this chapter.

Saitouu Ryuuji: you'll Gatotsu me...cool did you learn from Saitou...:o you have him locked up in your closet don't you...hehehe

Chapter 2 Troublesome Kitten

The next day Tokio groggily woke up, the smell of sage and cigarettes opening her senses, feeling around she found that she was covered in something, slowly sitting up she felt around the heavy cloth finding out that it was a haori, bringing the coat back to her nose she inhaled the scent again, Saitou smirked as he sat opposite her and watched her every move, a small chuckle escaping his lips, Tokio turned her head towards the laugh, "You were shivering this morning…" he answered her unasked question, "I'm a bit curious by the way you're inhaling my haori…Do I have such an odd smell?" he questioned.

"No…of course not." she smiled sweetly, and moved her head around smelling the morning air. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Rice cakes…" he answered simply, taking them out of his bag.

Tokio quirked an eyebrow, "Yummy…" she answered.

"What exactly has your father taught you?" Saitou asked curiously, handing her a rice cake then leaned back and took out a cigarette.

"A few sword fighting techniques…Kempo…ken-jitsu…I'm better at throwing daggers then throwing a punch…" she grinned, chewing slowly.

"No kidding…" he smirked as he looked at the gray clouds above, "We should probably start moving and look for shelter, it's going to rain soon."

"Well this day's starting out well…" she quipped as she slowly began to stand.

Saitou smirked as he exhaled a puff of smoke and stood, hearing a branch snap Saitou quickly stubbed out his cigarette and kneeled to Tokio whispering for her to stay put as he rushed off in the direction of the noise with sword in hand, after waiting several minutes Tokio slowly stood and leaned against the tree behind her, lifting her head to the sky as she felt a few drops of rain fall on her head hearing thunder in the distance, the light rain quickly became heavy, "Oh wonderful…" she muttered then held her breath as she heard footsteps and bowed her head a bit, "What was it?" she whispered. When she didn't get an answer Tokio frowned a bit and stretched out her arm reaching for the wolf, "Hajime?" she whispered. The man approached and roughly grasped her arms pushing her against the tree pinning her with his body, Tokio yelped as she smelled sake on his breath, the man stank of sweat and cheese his mouth was suddenly on hers forcing his tongue between her lips, his hands roaming and tearing at her gi trying to open it.

Tokio was now in a bit of a panic, as she knew this man was an Ishin and kneed him in the groin Tokio was thrown to the ground, scrambling to her feet in the mud she began to run away from the man as fast as she would allow herself, Tokio prayed that she wouldn't crash into a tree or trip over something, she could hear swords clashing and men yelling ahead of her she quickly turned to her right as she heard a few twigs snapping behind her she froze when she heard an unfamiliar voice, "There you are…" it chuckled, turning Tokio faced the person and took a few steps back. Hearing the man step forward, she then heard a sword being unsheathed and feet scattering in the dirt and leaves, then a struggle and a scream, a body fell to the ground, she then took several steps back.

Saitou looked at her his eyes widened, "Don't move…" he ordered but it was too late. Loosing her balance Tokio fell back rolling down the steep hill and falling over a cliff.

Saitou ran after her as she rolled down, and leapt off the cliff a few seconds after she did. Spotting a dead tree that had grown on the side of the cliff at least seventy feet below them, Saitou grabbed Tokio's arm with his left hand nearly crushing her wrist, his sword already unsheathed in his right, he quickly grasped the center of the blade as they fell. The ends of the sword got caught within the branches of the dead tree, saving them from a rather nasty fall…and well death.

Saitou grunted, as he tried to get a good foothold which was a bit hard since everything was wet, the blade of his sword was beginning to cut through his hand, Tokio tried her best to remain calm and not move too much, "What's happening?" she breathed.

"I told you not too move and you did, resulting you to roll down this cliff and I jumped after you…You have got to start listening to me woman…" Saitou breathed, as he tried to pull himself up, "Can your feet touch the rocks before you?"

Tokio breathed a small sigh of relief as she recognized Saitou's voice then stretched her legs "No…"

Saitou grimaced, "Alright I'm going to hoist you up and grasp your arm…After I do so reach up…" Saitou jolted her up, Tokio yelped as he now held her elbow, reaching up she grasped his shoulder and tried to pull herself towards him, "Wrap your arm around my neck…" he ordered. Tokio did as she was told, Saitou finally digging his right foot in one of the gaps in the rock he then turned his body so that now she was leaning against his chest, he then pulled them forward towards his sword, Saitou grasped the blade with his now free left hand and looked at the deep cut in his right, "Can you grasp the branches to your right?" he breathed in her ear.

Tokio felt around, and nodded her head, as she began climbing the tree, "Tell me do you always treat a lady to this much excitement?" she breathed.

"No…lift your right hand a bit higher…" he told her as he freed his sword, sheathed it and followed her.

Tokio's hand hovered a bit searching for another branch, she frowned when she didn't feel any. "There's no more tree…now what?" she growled, grasping a few annoying hairs that escaped her loose ponytail she tucked them behind her right ear.

"Now we climb…" Saitou answered as he tore up a piece of his hakama and wrapped his injured hand.

"Oh wonderful…" she mumbled.

Tokio suddenly found herself gently pushed up, an arm around her waist, "Extend your arms…" Tokio did as the captain said, and felt the rocky wall at her fingertips, Saitou grasped her right hand, laying it on one of the rocks that looked secured to the wall, and did the same with her left hand. He then sighed, "Hope you'll forgive me…" he whispered as he grasped her right thigh causing her to yelp a bit.

An evil grin plastered on her lips, "Oh you're forgiven…just don't let your hand go any higher…" she answered.

Saitou chuckled, as he looked up, "This is going to be a long, tiring climb…" he informed, as the rain soaked clothes they were wearing seemed to double their weight.

"Well we best get started then…" she quipped.

Finally at the top, thankfully the rain had lessened a bit, Tokio slowly pulled herself forward and lay on the muddy ground panting, Saitou plopped down beside her and looked around, "Do me a favor, don't fall off another cliff again…" he groaned resting his cheek on the cool wet ground.

"Next time yell out who you are before I step back…" she retorted.

Saitou lifted his head, "It's Saitou don't move…that sounds stupid…" he sighed turning to lay on his back, Tokio chuckled as she ran her left hand on her right, her fingers feeling the sticky wetness, she then lifted it to her nose and inhaled smelling blood. Slowly sitting up she leaned over the wolf and felt for his right hand, she had felt the damp cloth brush against her hand numerous times as they climbed but said nothing as Saitou was concentrating on climbing. "What are you doing?" He asked lifting his head a bit.

Tokio ran her hands on his chest and down his arm, grasped his injured hand and removed the cloth soaked in his blood, "Did this happen before or after falling off the cliff?" she whispered her right hand searching for a clean dry cloth within her gi not knowing that her lips were a few inches from his.

"After…" he whispered staring at her eyes, her hair had freed itself from her ponytail and was hiding the two from view. Her gi was opened a bit as well when she was struggling with cheese breath man.

Finding the clean cloth she pressed it against his wound, "Do you have any medicines or herbs in that bag of yours?" she asked.

Saitou hesitated for a moment then answered, "No…"

Tokio smirked, "You escort a lady to Tokyo, bring food but not medical supplies…" she quipped, "I thought Shinsengumi captains were always prepared."

Saitou chuckled, "Being chased by the Ishin Shishi through the woods was not expected, and I usually don't leap off cliffs…" he whispered feeling her hot breath against his lips.

Tokio looked up and Saitou quickly turned his head, when they heard someone clear their throat, "Eh are we interrupting Captain?" Okita asked a grin plastered on his face a few of his men chuckling softly behind him.

Saitou blushed a bit although it was hard to tell and slowly sat up with Tokio in his arms, "The Ishins?" he asked narrowing his eyes a bit at Okita's men to shut them up which they immediately did.

"Oh they're pretty much dead…" Okita quipped as he watched Saitou stand, his hands grasping Tokio's arms pulling her up.

"Have you made camp?" Saitou asked locking eyes with Okita so he wouldn't notice the wolf's hands slowly move up her arms to her shoulders pulling the gi closed, Tokio feeling the cloth move quickly turned towards the cliff and arranged her clothes.

"Yes…would you two like a little rest, or perhaps some time alone?" Okita grinned.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at the first Captain who began laughing softly and led the two towards the woods. "Kondou received your message took us a day to get here…" he grinned. Saitou only grunted in response. After about ten minutes of walking Okita nodded his head at a few of his men, "Water and food…" he ordered and drew back a flap to let Saitou lead the lady in the tent.

Tokio still clutching Saitou's arm found herself being gently pushed down on a few blankets, Saitou kneeled in front of her and examined the bruises and cuts she received as she rolled down the cliff.

Tokio lifted her right hand to his face, cupping his left cheek, "Hmmm, why a frown?"

"Your father warned me that no harm should come to you…" he sighed as he gently fingered the bruises on her left wrist.

Tokio chuckled softly, "Father always treated me as if I were a delicate flower about to crumble with the simplest touch…" then tilted her head to the tent's entrance as Okita entered with food, a canteen and a bowl of water, his eyes narrowed a bit as the girl's hand was caressing Saitou's face.

"Um…Saitou may I have a word?" Okita asked as he put the food down beside the girl, Saitou grasped her hands moving it to the plate of food, the canteen beside it, her left went to the bowl of water with a damp cloth to wash herself with then stood and left the tent following after Okita.

"What are you doing?" he asked turning to his friend, Saitou quirked an eyebrow in question, "What's with the gentle caress she gave you…she is master Takagi's daughter…" he scolded.

"I know she's his daughter you idiot…and her hand to my face is how she sees…"

Okita frowned a bit then looked towards the tent, "Oh right…I had forgotten that she was blind…" he answered then a wicked grin plastered his face, "Does she do that often?"

Saitou rolled his eyes and returned inside the tent. Looking through a few bags he took out some clean clothes for Tokio and himself since the ones they were wearing were soaking wet and covered in mud, he also took out a needle, thread and ointment for his hand. He eyed Tokio who stared at him and sniffed the air trying to figure out who he was. "Calm yourself it's me…" he smirked. Dropping the clothes at her side, "Please tell me you can manage getting dressed?"

"Yes…as long as you stay outside the tent, to make sure no one enters…"

"Of course…" he whispered and left her to give her a bit of privacy, Tokio smirked as she began undressing.

A few minutes later, as Tokio was wrapping the clean dark green gi around her frame and tying a pair of dark blue hakama, she heard a voice outside the tent, "Is everything alright miss Takagi?"

Tokio narrowed her eyes a bit, "Who is that?" she barked.

"Eh Okita Souji ma'am, first captain of the Shinsengumi…"

"Enter…" she ordered, Okita's eyes widened a bit at her demanding tone, but entered all the same. "Where is Saitou Hajime?" she demanded.

Okita crossed his arms to his chest his hands hiding within the sleeves of his haori and stayed by the entrance, watching as she clutched the top of her gi closed, he frowned a bit when he answered her question. "Oh he asked me to stay at the tent's entrance while he went to change into some clean clothes and mended his hand…he should be back momentarily." Tokio didn't seem too convinced as she patted through her soiled clothes for something, "Miss Takagi are you alright?" Okita asked taking a step forward.

Tokio continued looking through her soiled clothes for something, she seemed a bit in a panic.

Saitou now donning dry clean clothes made his way back towards where he left Tokio, examining his hand not seeing Okita before the tent Saitou quickly entered when he heard Okita speak, "Miss Takagi are you alright?"

Seeing that Tokio seemed to be searching for something Saitou smirked, "Don't go any further Okita…" he looked to Okita when the young Captain turned to the wolf a bit confused, "She may not look it but she's very dangerous when provoked…"

"Hun?" Okita frowned a bit as he turned to the woman again.

"You leave a stranger to watch over me are you mad…" Tokio growled.

"HE's a Shinsengumi captain…" Saitou answered.

"LIKE I WOULD KNOW THAT…" she yelled.

Saitou quirked an eye and thought for a moment, "What happened in the woods after I left?"

"A man arrived I thought he was you…he pinned me against a tree and…agh…" she hissed, looking away.

"And what?" Saitou approached a bit angered.

Tokio looked back at him, "You're a man you figure it out…"

Saitou's eyes narrowed, "Did he?"

She snorted, "Like I'd let him…"

Saitou took a deep breath he'd never been so pissed off before at the thought of some bastard touching the woman he was to protect he slowly sat next to her and sighed as she seemed to relax a bit, her hands dropping to her lap, "I trust Okita with my life…will you allow him to step forward so you may see him?" Tokio thought for a few moments and slowly nodded her head. Okita slowly approached and sat before Tokio, "He's right in front of you…" Saitou informed.

Tokio slowly reached out, and grasped his face her fingers caressing his skin, after a few moments she quipped, "How old are you twelve?"

Okita chuckled, "Twenty-six ma'am…" he answered.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Brown…" he whispered as her fingers brushed against his lips, Saitou leaned back and narrowed his eyes a bit as he chewed on a piece of bread, watching Okita as he blushed a beet red.

Tokio's hands traveled to his shoulders and grasped his arms moving down to his hands, "Hm a swordsman as well…are you as good as Hajime?"

"Of course Takagi-san although he's a bit more experienced…"

Saitou couldn't help but snort as Tokio lowered her hands and began searching through her clothes again, "What are you looking for?"

"Kunai's and my dagger…" she answered simply. Okita quirked an eye, as Saitou found the blades and handed them to her watching as she carefully put them away "Now is it possible to get a few hours sleep?" she asked looking to where Saitou sat.

"Of course miss Takagi…" Okita smiled as he slowly stood, and watched as she made herself comfortable clutching at the blanket draped over her. Saitou slowly stood moving the bowl of water and the empty plate of food and silently left the tent.

Saitou sighed as he sensed Okita dying to ask a question as they sat in front of a small fire at the center of the camp, "What is it Okita?"

"I think she's a bit taken with you Saitou…" Okita quipped.

"Shut-up Okita…"

Saitou walked around the grounds muttering nonsense eyeing the tent once in a while, "Oh my Saitou she does have you in quite a frenzy…" Okita grinned.

Saitou turned to him, "What are you muttering about?" He growled.

Okita tilted his head his eyes giving off an evil gleam, "Well when I volunteered you for this duty, you were angered and about to tear my head off at such a thought. Saitou Hajime third captain of the Shinsengumi to protect a woman for a week, such a waste of time…and now any man who dare touch her let alone look at her you're ready to Gatotsu them…don't think I didn't see that glare you gave me when she touched my face.

"Don't be ridiculous…ever since we met she's been a pain in my side…"

"Of course she has…how much trouble can a blind woman be?" he asked staring forward and glancing at the wolf of Mibu.

Saitou rolled his eyes as he sat down and made himself comfortable starring at the fire.

XxXxX

A single man ran as fast as he could through the dense woods, trying his hardest to keep his breathing steady as he was trained to heading for his encampment he gasped and fell back when he met with a pair of amber eyes, staring at him in the shadows, "H-Himura-san…"

Hitokiri Battousai, Kenshin Himura eyed the Ishin and knelt down looking around, "Where are the others?"

"Two Shinsengumis were seen in the village with a woman yesterday they fled…this morning we pursued…our men were killed."

"Shinsengumi…hmmm soldier or Captain?"

"I don't know sir…tall black hair in a ponytail…angry amber eyes…he se…"

"Saitou Hajime…" Kenshin cut him off chuckling softly, "Who's the woman?"

"Don't know Shan said that the angry one called her Takagi…"

"Takagi…" Kenshin repeated, "Sounds familiar…She has to be extremely important if Saitou is guarding her…where are they now?"

"Over that ridge…there are over a dozen of them now…" he answered slowly standing.

"Have they set camp?" Kenshin smirked as the man nodded, "Tell the others to prepare to attack at daybreak…" Kenshin smirked as he stood and watched the soldier run into the camp, "We'll meet again soon wolf of Mibu…" he chuckled as he sat beneath the tree and watched the sun set over the mountains.

XxXxX

Saitou stared at the fire deep in thought, why was he so protective of this girl he'd only been with her for a few days, they hadn't talked about much well not that they could they were constantly being chased by Ishins. Actually he'd never met a woman such as her, she had caught his interest briefly at one time or another and she could fight which was a first for him she had caught him by surprise there, she was well mannered being Takagi's daughter she had to have been well educated, a woman such as her was a good catch for any man, yet none stepped forward…because she was blind. 'What a ridiculous excuse…' Saitou snorted as he looked up at the stars above.

"Still sitting by yourself Saitou-san…" Okita chuckled softly as he sat beside the wolf.

"Where are you heading in the morning?" Saitou asked not really caring.

"Towards the mountains, we've heard that there are a few Ishin camps there…" Okita yawned, "Do you want a few of my men to travel with you to Tokyo?"

"No and don't dare ask again…" Saitou ground out.

"Of course…the horses should be eager to not see battle for once…" he chuckled stretched and left for bed. Saitou sighed and did the same.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Sleepover

ShadowVixen: Glad you like it…:)

gabyhyatt: Thanks:)

Sunnykh: Thank-you:)

Reis Nailo: The first Saitou/Tokio fic I ever read was Hajime and Tokio by Angrybee, and I just fell in love with the couple and I'm glad that you like this fic so here's the next chapter.

Impashence: of course I'll continue I'm not one to just stop in the middle of a story and not continue for like years on end…hehehe:)

Chapter 3 Unexpected Sleepover

A few hours later Saitou groggily woke up, to the sound of someone singing softly, a few of the men were sitting around the fire eating not saying a word as they listened, which was the first for them since they'd use to never shut-up. Saitou slowly stood and made his way to Tokio's tent, "Miss Takagi?" he yawned.

Tokio stopped singing and gave a small smile as she recognized the voice, "You may enter Captain…" she smirked.

Saitou pulled the flaps away as he entered the tent looking around, Tokio was sitting on the floor a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, making his way to the bags in a corner, Saitou pulled out a few blankets as well as a small canteen of water, "Have you eaten?"

"Yes…Okita brought me something earlier…" Tokio answered not moving from her spot, listening to his every move.

"It's morning…the moment you're ready we're leaving…I just need to pack the horses…"

"Pack…we're riding horses?" she asked a bit surprised.

"Unless you want to walk the entire way?" he answered with a sigh. "I trust you're able, your father said you were a good rider…"

"Finally…" she grumbled.

Saitou frowned and looked at the woman. "Finally?"

"Like I enjoy being stuck in a carriage for hours on end…feels like I'm in a prison…" she smiled as she slowly stood and arranged her clothing.

"Hn…" Saitou smirked, "Do you always sing in the morning?" Saitou asked a bit curious.

"Sometimes, depends on the mood I'm in…Is there something you wish to hear?" Tokio quirked an eyebrow.

"No…I just find it amazing that it kept the men outside quiet." He answered shouldering a small bag of food, "Are you ready?" he asked watching as she slowly walked up to him, grasped his arm and nodded.

Saitou held the flaps back as they exited the tent and led her to the horses waiting outside, taking her hand he placed it on the horse's neck. As Saitou proceeded to roll up the blankets and to tie them to the horses, he watched as Tokio brushed her hands against her horse's shoulder and neck to the bridge of it's nose. "Hello…" she whispered kissing it's nose, "What's your name?" she asked. The horse neighed and rubbed up against her. "What color is he?" she asked Saitou not bothering to allow her ears to search for him since she already knew where he was.

"He's brown with white patches…" Saitou answered plainly.

"And a name?" She asked turning her head to the man.

"He doesn't have one…" Saitou continued as he tightened her saddle.

"No name hun…well I'm going to give you one, a beautiful horse like you…" she grinned caressing its neck, "Saikou…I'll call you Sai for short…she grinned laying a small peck on the horse's nose, then felt her way to the saddle, swiftly mounting the horse Saitou did the same leading his horse to a gallop, Tokio's horse did the same as it followed.

After about an hour of riding, the horses were now in a slow walk the two were side by side close to each other, Saitou was listening to his surroundings while Tokio hummed a soft tune, "Are you married Saitou-san?" she asked.

Saitou turned to her, "No…why do you ask?"

"Well we've been riding for a while now and you haven't spoken since we left…I wanted to make sure you hadn't fallen off your horse or something…and since I don't know how well you can ride I figured I'd ask." she grinned, when she heard a small snort. "Is there a special someone you're seeing?"

Saitou sighed, "No and stop asking…"

"Oh you don't like to talk about your personal life?" she grinned.

Saitou looked at her and smirked at the look on her face, "No do you?" he sighed, "Besides it's none of your business anyway…"

"Very well what would you like to talk about?" she quipped.

"Nothing…"

"Not one for conversation are we?"

"Obviously not…now would you please be quiet…" he drawled, as he looked behind them and narrowed his eyes a bit.

'Hmmm think I hit a nerve…' she chuckled inwardly. "How long have you been a captain…Captain?" she smiled turning her head towards him. Saitou frowned as he suddenly sensed something wrong and looked to his right, "Captain?" Tokio continued a bit annoyed that he wasn't answering. "Cap…"

"Quiet…" he ordered seeing shadows run across the trees, "Shit…" he mumbled as he grabbed Tokio's reins and urged the horses to run.

"What?" Tokio asked holding onto her saddle for dear life.

"We're being followed…" Saitou answered as he led the horses to cut through the woods after running for twenty or so minutes, Saitou led the horses to cross a bridge that led to a burned down village. Saitou jumped off his horse and quickly led the horses into the temple that had amazingly survived the fire. Saitou then wrapped an arm around Tokio's waist pulling her from the saddle when her feet touched the ground the captain pushed the horses to continue forward into the temple.

Saitou grabbed Tokio pulling her to follow him leaning her against the wall beside the door and unsheathed his sword. Leaning down with Tokio behind him Saitou narrowed his eyes as he opened up his senses and searched the surroundings for anything that didn't belong. Tokio sat down and rested her chin on his right shoulder. "Who was it?" she whispered breathing into his ear.

Saitou glanced at her for a split second they turned his attention back outside, "No idea…" he whispered trying to focus on seeing something rather than smelling the scent of cherry blossoms, and feeling the curves on his back as she pressed against him. Twenty minutes had passed and Tokio sighed as she rested her head on his back and began to shiver. "Cold?" Saitou whispered.

"Freezing…" she breathed.

Saitou getting an idea took off his haori and draped it around her, "Stay here…" he whispered, as he ran to the back of the temple to look for an exit, climbing out a window Saitou silently walked around his senses searching for a target not spotting one he frowned a bit he knew he hadn't imagined the shadows he had seen. Saitou allowed himself to be seen, leaning against a stone pillar he then placed his katana beside him hiding it from view then took out a cigarette and casually lit it, exhaling a thin cloud of smoke.

A few masked men approached him cautiously, "How long have you been here?" one of them asked his right hand hovering above the hilt of his katana.

Saitou quirked an eye, they didn't recognize him and since he wasn't wearing his blue haori with the white triangles on the sleeves, the symbol of the Shinsengumi Saitou smirked inwardly as he looked at them curiously, "Who me?" Saitou asked placing a small smile on his lips.

"Yes you, you idiot do you see anyone else here?" the man growled.

Saitou looked behind him and shrugged, "I've been here all day sir…" he answered simply.

"All day?" the man repeated not seeming too convinced.

"Yes all day…I traveled all night from our village to come pray at the temple ours was burned down…" he answered taking another drag from his cigarette, "Why is there something wrong?"

The men quickly looked around, "Come on never mind…we're going to lose them if we waste anymore time…" Another man whispered. Growling the masked men leapt into the trees and disappeared.

Saitou sighed as he finished his cigarette, "Morons…" he muttered as he stubbed out the cigarette and retrieved his sword. Slowly walking up the steps he sat down beside Tokio, "Well wait here for a little while…" he whispered then glanced over at the woman who had a mischievous look on her face, "What?"

"You didn't answer my question earlier…" she grinned.

Saitou frowned, "What question?"

"How long have you been a captain…Captain?" she asked snuggling into his haori pulling it closed under her chin.

"Why would that be important to you?" he drawled resting his arm on his knee.

"You said we are to wait here for a while and I refuse to stay quiet…so how long have you be…"

"I joined when I was eighteen…I was made a Captain three years later…" he sighed.

"Three years?" Tokio seemed impressed.

"Yes well…I was well trained the others apparently weren't…" he snorted leaning his head back. "How do you do that?"

"What?"

"I never talk about myself…yet you somehow trick me into telling you everything…" he grumbled. "How do you do that?" he asked looking at her.

"Oh that well it's very simple it has to do with your charming personality and my annoying you to get me to shut-up…" she grinned when she heard Saitou chuckling softly.

Saitou shook his head, "Do you try and confuse every man you meet?"

"Depends on how much they irritate me…" she smiled leaning against the wall.

Saitou scoffed, "Irritate you…What exactly do they do?" he asked a bit curious.

Tokio shrugged, "Well they usually figure if I fall I'll break apart or something or start treating me like a child, I've even met a few men who talked to me as if I were deaf…I mean how much of an idiot do you have to be…WOULD-YOU-LIKE-TO…My goodness I'd sometimes pretend to faint or get sick and rush back into the house…" she giggled and smirked when she heard the man laugh. "How amazing…I've managed to make the famed Wolf of Mibu laugh…how often does that happen?"

"Never…" Saitou breathed, closing his eyes for a moment.

"When was the last time you did laugh?"

"Truthfully…I don't remember…" he chuckled softly as he glanced outside. How long had they been in the temple talking it was already past midday, "Come…we should get going…" he stood and walked over to the horses grasping the reins leading them towards the entrance. Tokio slowly stood and felt her way outside, she smiled as she felt a small breeze blow across her face. Tokio suddenly jumped when Saitou grasped her arm, "There are twenty-seven steps…" he spoke as he guided her to the first.

Tokio easily walked down and smiled when Saitou gave her the reins to her horse, "Hello Sai…did you miss me?" she whispered. The horse shook its head and snorted stomping its left hoof on the ground. Feeling the sun shine down on her Tokio took off the haori lent by the captain and turned to him holding it out, "Thank-you…" she whispered.

Saitou looked at her for a moment then took the haori putting it on, immediately noticing how it smelled of cherry blossoms, "You're welcome…" he whispered in turn then mounted his horse and waited until she did the same. Taking a deep breath he sighed, "I'm getting too soft…" he muttered then looked at his horse an evil grin gracing his lips, 'I should tie Okita to a horse and have him dragged…' the thought quickly left his head as Tokio rode up next to him.

"Is it such a crime to be polite to a lady?" she grinned hearing very well his little muttered complaint.

Saitou smirked, "Don't expect it happening too often…I'm not very well known for being nice…"

The thought of this man being nice made Tokio laugh, since this little journey began he was more annoyed and angry at the fact that he'd be missing several days of duty. Tokio had heard those little hushed ramblings well. "Good heavens…what happens if you get happy, tell me does the world end on that day?" she breathed wiping at the tear that had rolled down her cheek, a hand clutching at her stomach.

Saitou shook his head as he kicked his horse forward, "It might…depends if it's a good day…" as Saitou rode forward, Tokio's horse automatically followed.

XxXxX

After a few hours ride the sunny after noon quickly turned gray as the blue sky darkened, Saitou grumbled this week wasn't going too well, being chased by the Ishins, falling off a cliff. Frankly nothing that bad could happen now…could it, Saitou sighed as his eyes searched for shelter. The few rain drops that fell from the sky were cold the last thing he wanted was to take care of a sick woman.

The rain quickly became heavy as Saitou spotted a farm in the distance, fifteen minutes later Saitou eyed the house beside the barn, not seeing any movement within he led the horses within the barn then quickly closed the doors.

Tokio dismounted her horse and began wringing the water out of her clothes, "Where are we?" she asked taking off her haori and hanging it on the saddle.

"On a farm…" he answered looking around.

"A farm…my aren't you the romantic…" she chuckled quirking an eyebrow and began walking searching for a wall or something solid.

Saitou frowned a bit as he turned to her, "Romantic?"

"Yes romantic…" she sighed taking slow steps, "…First you are ordered to take me on a nice pleasant ride in the country, never gets boring while were being chased by the enemy..." she laughed, turning a bit to her right, "…then a nice little stroll in the rain leads us to a sweet little farm where were staying in a…" she inhaled still walking her arms outstretched, "What smells like a barn filled with nothing but air apparently…" she dropped her arms at her sides, "Does this place have any walls?" she asked turning to him.

Saitou chuckled, "It does…as well as a few stalls, farmers tools and a lot of hay…"

"Oh how quaint…nice and cozy…" she grinned. "I suppose the rain doesn't look as if it's going to end?"

"Not any time soon…" he answered untying the blankets from the horses and taking off the saddle from his horse he led it to one of the hay piles, then turned to Tokio. Since the day quickly turned into night and the rain still hadn't stopped falling, Saitou didn't have much of a choice as they now had to spend the night.

Tokio had managed to find her horse, "Oh you're a good boy aren't you…" she whispered brushing her fingers through the horse's hair, then traveled to the saddle and began to tug at the straps. Saitou approached taking the saddle from her arms and placing it beside his. The horse followed the other and began chewing on the hay.

Walking to Tokio with the blankets in hand, Saitou grasped her arm gently and led her to one of the hay filled stalls he gave her the blankets and sat her down. After draping their soaked haories to dry the wolf searched the barn to make sure they truly were alone. After several minutes he joined the woman and sat down beside her, looking through a bag he passed out a few pieces of bread and fruit. "What no candle lit dinner?" she grinned lifting a piece of bread to her mouth.

"If I light a match in here the building would probably burst in to flames and burn to the ground." Saitou retorted.

"Well at least it would be warmer…" she quipped rubbing her arms.

Saitou looked at her for a moment then sighed as he stood and draped one of the blankets around her shoulders.

"May I ask you a question?"

"That's all you ever seem to be asking me, what makes you think I can stop you from asking me this time…" Saitou drawled as he suddenly felt extremely tired and laid down on the hay wanting to close his eyes for a moment.

"Why is it lately you don't sound like yourself?"

"What?"

"You don't sound like yourself ever since we left camp, it's as if you're hiding or trying to avoid something…"

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Saitou sighed.

"I've heard many things about the Shinsengumi…the wolves of Mibu…especially the captains from my father…You are the third captain correct?"

"Yes…" Saitou drawled his eyes remained closed.

"From what I've heard, you are an excellent fighter with the sword, no one can match your skill, your are devoted to honor, duty and the code…you fight for Japan…you're also ruthless and not one to show mercy to your enemy, I can understand why when we first met you sounded angry in escorting me to Tokyo, I must be a waste of your precious time…" she quirked an eyebrow as she took a small breath.

"That you were at first, but seeing as you so plainly said earlier our little ride in the country didn't get boring, and you're not as irritating as every woman I've ever met…"

Tokio snorted, "How many did you ever meet?"

"Again with the questions…"

"You're interesting…I want to know more about you…" she smirked. "So…how many…"

"Enough…to make me stop going to those annoying little parties we were always forced to go to…"

"So from your point of view, women are only good for what cooking, cleaning, mating and raising your children?"

"Not entirely…You'd be an exception…"

"Really…how so?"

"Instead of running and screaming during battle, you stood your ground and fought back…"

"I was trained…" she pointed out.

"Yes you were…but you asked about all the women I've met…not every single woman there is in this world." Saitou sighed giving a small yawn. "Now can we please change the subject?"

"No…there's something you're still not telling me what is it? She frowned.

Saitou slowly opened his eyes he had been trying to rid his mind of the thoughts and dreams he kept having of Tokio, he smirked at how she looked at the moment she was angered as he didn't answer her question, actually he refused to answer it. Like he'd tell her that he'd been quite taken with her the past few days. Her eyes had narrowed a bit, her cheeks had a small hint of a blush, her mouth was closed as she tried her hardest to hear any small hint of a sound from him, 'Angry little kitty aren't you?' Saitou quickly shook his head as he found himself starring at her lips again.

"Argh…you're impossible…" she frowned as she turned her head away and crossed her arms then tilted her head, grasping the blanket around her tightly. "You're worried about something…is that why you're so quiet?" she asked.

Saitou opened an eye and looked at her, "What makes you think I'm worried I haven't said a word…"

"Exactly…I can smell it in the air…"

"I'm just tired…" he mumbled, trying to make himself a bit more comfortable, then a thought hit him. "How can you smell it in the air, all I smell is hay…" he smirked.

Tokio sighed at the tone in his voice and kept quiet as she stared forward now deep in thought she hadn't noticed the sudden silence in the barn turning to Saitou she listened to him as he took long deep breaths she smiled as she found that he had fallen asleep.

"Are you sleeping already?" she grinned when she didn't hear an answer or any sign of movement then leaned down beside him starring at where she figured the wolf's face was for a few moments she lightly ran her index finger on his cheek, satisfied that he was indeed sleeping Tokio sighed, "I'm afraid I have a small confession to make…" she whispered, "I wasn't expecting someone like you to take me to Tokyo…I don't even know why father chose his friend in Tokyo…I hate staying there she's nothing but a self-centered wench…" Tokio sighed as she rested her chin on her arms and smiled a little, "You know I figured you'd be either some type of fool who'd treat me like some useless woman or some idiot who'd try to get my attention…I wonder how much trouble I've put you through…" she whispered. "Hmmm…" she smiled, "I don't know what it is about you but I can't help but try to irritate the hell out of you…" she chuckled softly as she wrapped the blanket around herself more tightly since she felt a sudden chill.

"You know except for my father you're the first man that's ever really listened to anything I've ever said…and have actually treated me like a person and not some sacred object that needs to be protected at all times, locked in a cage safe from all harm…" she whispered. "I suppose I should thank you…" she continued slowly closing her eyes and allowed sleep to take her.

Never knowing that her protector's eyes slowly opened and turned to look at her not saying a word Saitou gazed at her features, for some reason now unable to look away, 'This can't be happening…' he thought to himself then slowly closed his eyes, 'I've fallen for her…Takagi's going to kill me…' he sighed. Ever since he'd saved her from the cliff he had a hard time getting her face and voice to leave his thoughts, it surely didn't help in the temple when she pressed against him. 'I can't do this not now…damnit…but she's so perfect…why am I even thinking about this I don't have time to…argh shut up Saitou and get some sleep…' he scolded himself, 'Never thought I'd see the day when a woman would get me to not be able to think straight…how irritating…' he frowned and crossed his arms as he tried to get a little sleep.

XxXxX

The next morning, Saitou slowly opened his eyes now feeling extremely tired since he had hardly slept all night. 'Blasted woman…' he growled softly, the moment his eyes opened they closed again, Tokio's scent wafting through the air his eyes immediately snapped open as he jolted awake and looked at his surroundings, Tokio was nowhere in sight, sighing Saitou ran his fingers through his hair and tightened his ponytail, he'd noticed that Tokio had draped the blankets over him as he slept. Quickly standing he made his way outside to find Tokio sitting and talking with a woman on the engawa beside the house.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as his left hand fingered the hilt of his katana and slowly approached the women, "Oh that is so sweet…" The old woman laughed softly, Tokio blushed a bit as she turned her head towards Saitou.

"Did you sleep well dear?" Tokio quipped arching and eyebrow. "This is Mrs.Kuno…" she introduced.

"Oh my you must be hungry I'll go get you something…" The woman smiled as she left the two alone.

Saitou took a few steps forward and looked at Tokio, before he could say anything she spoke, "What…"

"What are you doing out here?" Saitou ground out not sounding too impressed.

"Well you were passed out, when I woke up someone was shaking me."

"And you didn't think to wake me?"

"You seemed tired I figured you needed the rest since they're coming into the barn didn't wake you I shouldn't…" she grinned innocently as she heard the man release an irritated sigh.

"They could have been the Ishins…I could have been killed in my sleep and still you went along with them…"

"I heard two people, by the sound of their voices I could tell they were old…" Tokio clamped her mouth shut when she heard footsteps.

At that moment the woman came out with a bowl of rice. "Here you go sir I'll go get you some tea to wash that down with…" Saitou smiled and graciously took the bowl politely thanking the woman, as he started to eat. Glancing at Tokio and not liking the innocent look she gave, Saitou sighed.

"What did you say to her?" he growled.

"Well this is entirely your fault…" Tokio accused with a smirk.

"What's my fault?" he asked eating another mouthful of rice.

"I had to tell them something…and the first thing that came to mind was to lie so I told them we were married and…"

"Married?" Saitou coughed out nearly chocking on his rice. 'You devious little…argh…'

"Well what do you expect I say…She and her husband entered the barn, seeing us sleeping so closely she though we were married…I didn't want to be rude, since I've no idea where the hell I am…and I wouldn't want to dishonor you or myself by letting them think we came in here to fornicate or something unless you wanted me to tell them that we were hiding from the Ishins and when we left our hiding place…"

Saitou quickly cut her off, "Shush…quiet…what the…Fornic…" Saitou snorted as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, he so needed a cigarette at the moment. "What exactly have you told them?" Saitou nearly yelled almost dropping the half eaten bowl of rice, then rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a headache coming along.

"Well I don't think I should tell you…you'll probably get mad…" she grinned wickedly.

"Tokio…" Saitou seethed in a warning tone.

"We've just been married and we were heading to Tokyo and got caught in the downpour…we didn't mean to trespass, we would have come at the house but it was getting late and we didn't want to be rude…" she grinned.

Saitou stared at the woman for a few moments not saying a word, "How can one woman give me so much trouble…" he grumbled as he sat down beside her, and finished his breakfast. Hearing Mrs.Kuno stepping outside Tokio grinned as she rested her chin on Saitou's shoulder whispering in Saitou's ear to be nice. Saitou growled as he glared at her. "You should be punished for this…" he hissed back.

"There you go…" the old woman smiled taking the now empty bowl of rice from his hands.

"Thank-you ma'am…" Saitou answered placing a fake smile on his lips.

"Oh you're very welcome…" she grinned sitting down, "Tokio was telling me that you two have just been married…" Saitou smirked as he looked at Tokio who had a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Oh yes…she is the love of my life…" Saitou smiled leaning to her ear, "You are so paying for this later…" he whispered sipping his tea.

"I don't doubt it…" she grinned whispering in turn.

After a long conversation Saitou insisted that they had to leave, after thanking them again Saitou led his 'wife' into the barn. Mrs.Kuno now joined by her husband followed to bid them farewell, the old woman continued to chat with Tokio while Mr.Kuno strapped on the saddle to Tokio's horse, "Are you sure you won't stay for dinner…" she asked.

"Thank-You very much but we really should get going…" Saitou walked up to Tokio and helped her get on her horse, grasping the reins to both horses Saitou led them outside. As they rode off Saitou turned to Tokio an evil smirk still graced her lips, "Not one word…so help me…" he growled.

Tokio chuckled softly, "Yes dear…"


	4. Chapter 4 Yet another little setback

ShadowVixen:Glad you like it, it would be kind of boring if Tokio wasn't evil, torturing the wolf is fun…ahehehe

Impashence:Glad you loved it…hehehe

Lia: You're welcome I'm glad you love it

Chapter 4 Yet another little setback

After a few hours ride, the two came upon a huge gap in the road, Saitou leaned forward on his horse and sighed loudly, "Oh oh…that can't be good…" Tokio smirked.

"The road's washed out from the rain last night…"

"Is there a way to cross?"

"Not that I can see…"

"Okay…now what?"

"Now we cross through the woods and head down stream to see if there's a better path…"

"Wonderful another adventure…" Tokio quipped her voice dripping with sarcasm as she clapped her hands a few times.

Another hour had passed and Saitou slowly led his horse through the woods, again Tokio's following with no problems, Saitou narrowed his eyes at the small road up ahead, the ground was now extremely muddy, since the sun's rays couldn't penetrate the leaves to help dry out the excess water. "There's a bridge ahead…" Saitou announced.

"Well that's good…right?"

"Not really the road we're on hasn't been used in quite a while meaning the bridge had to be extremely old…"

"I was right…you do know how to treat a girl to a good time…" she laughed softly as she urged her horse forward. Saitou rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Arriving at their destination, Saitou frowned as he examined the bridge, there were only two poles holding it up the others either broke apart or eroded from the constant rushing of the rapids, the bridge also slightly tilted to the left as there was nothing there to hold it up. "Alright…this doesn't have to be difficult…" he sighed as he dismounted his horse, and went to Tokio, "Come…" he grasped her arm to help her down. "Hold on to your horse while I lead mine across first…" Saitou carefully watched his footing as he slowly crossed the rickety bridge.

The horse had refused to step on the bridge a few times and jerked its head back but followed the captain all the same, now on the other side the horse stayed nearby grazing on the grass, Saitou slowly crossed the bridge and led Tokio's horse across Sai followed the other horse and began grazing as well. Saitou had felt the bridge weave as he had crossed Sai over, "She's not that heavy it shouldn't collapse until after we cross…" Saitou mused aloud.

Tokio quirked an eye and crossed her arms, "I heard that…" she drawled. Walking before her Saitou was about to retort with an amusing little comment but held his tongue.

"You heard that…yet you didn't hear the Ishins sneaking up behind you…" he frowned as he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

The masked Ishins, who had camped out in a few nearby caves as shelter from the rain chuckled as they unsheathed their swords, the leader frowned as he looked at the Shinsengumi soldier. "You…" he growled feeling like an idiot for not recognizing him earlier.

Saitou looked behind him and slowly turned Tokio to head straight for the bridge, "Count to fifteen and you'll get to the bridge, stay to your right and keep your hands on the railing there are a few holes near the center…seventy two steps until you get to the other side…go…" he whispered gently pushing her back and standing up straight unsheathing his katana.

Tokio breathed heavily as she began to count, while Saitou stared down his opponents, "Eight men to chase down one Shinsengumi captain…how insulting…" Saitou quipped.

The leader smirked, "Not entirely…our orders are to kill you and take back the woman to our camp…"

"Kill me…" Saitou chuckled, "Really…hn and why is she so important?" Saitou asked locking eyes with the man.

"Himura didn't say…just said that she had to be important if your were protecting her…she'll be brought in for questioning, if she doesn't know anything I'm sure we can find other uses for her…"

Saitou took a deep breath silently counting to ten, tilting his head he smirked as he lunged forward, the man completely surprised jumped back and avoided being stabbed, Saitou held them off while Tokio slowly crossed the bridge her hand to one of the railings trying to ignore the sound of steel against steel, "Twenty-three, twenty-four…" she whispered, when she was up to twenty-seven the board beneath her foot cracked and gave way, Tokio yelped as she grabbed whatever she could get her hands on, holding her breath she slowly pulled herself up feeling the blood trickle from the gashes her right leg had suffered as she fell through. Cursing she stood and held on to the railing suddenly feeling the bridge sway, "This is not happening…" she hissed.

Hearing a creak Saitou swung his sword forcing the man he was fighting to step back and duck, moving his right leg Saitou kicked out his knee, the man lost balance and fell forward nearly plowing to the ground, but Saitou caught him swiftly turning him around he held his sword to the man's neck using the man as a shield Saitou turned his attention to the bridge, his eyes widened as the bridge was about to collapse, pushing the man forward and into the three men before him Saitou rushed to the bridge, six Ishins quickly followed since the other two were long since slain by the wolf.

Saitou sheathed his sword and ran on the bridge ignoring the fact that it was breaking apart under his feet, the Ishins froze in place as they watched the bridge collapse.

Saitou had managed to grab Tokio around the waist as they fell in the frigid water, being swept up by the current. Tokio tried to stay calm as she clutched at his arm, while Saitou tried to keep them afloat and grasp something, anything that was close to shore. Seeing some rocks right in their path Saitou turned his body to try and evade them but being stuck in the rapids and holding onto Tokio he wasn't fast enough and found himself slammed against them, holding onto the rock for dear life Saitou tried to catch his breath.

Hearing a shout, Saitou looked to his left to see two men throw a rope to them, letting go of the rock Saitou grabbed the rope with his left hand, still holding onto Tokio with a firm grip, the men pulled them to shore, crawling up the banks the two coughed out what water had invaded their lungs.

"It's a good thing we decided to go hunting today or you two would have died falling off the falls nearby…" the youngest of the two frowned while the other started a small fire, and took out a few blankets. "Are those your horses?" he asked pointing towards the animals who were looking around trying to decide which way to go, apparently the noise from the bridge collapsing had frightened them, so like any other animal that's been frightened they ran. Saitou slowly nodded and thanked the men for saving their lives then looked to the woman still in his grasp, while the man went to get the horses.

Saitou couldn't help but smirk, "I knew that bridge…couldn't hold your weight…" he breathed and coughed out.

Saitou took slow deep breaths noticing she wasn't moving he roughly turned her over now hovering above her an arm on each side of her head, "This day is beginning to suck…and I'm not that heavy…" Tokio scolded breathing heavily, her hand hitting his chest. "You must be tired of saving me?" she chuckled nervously her hands hovering to his neck and face, as her fingers traced the contour of his lips, feeling his hot breath on her fingertips, her hands moved upwards to his forehead, "Hajime?" she whispered slowly leaning up.

Broken from his thoughts Saitou blinked a few times, "Come on you'll get sick if we don't get you out of these wet clothes." He gently pulled her up.

"Eh…aren't we in the middle of the woods…with…" Tokio listened for a moment, "Two strange men lurking about?"

"You'll be well hidden…" Saitou assured with a small smirk.

"Oh will the wolf of Mibu stand guard?" she smiled.

"Of course…" Saitou chuckled softly as he went to one of the horses to gather a dry change of clothes and the blankets, Tokio still holding on to the back of his haori beginning to shiver a bit.

Tokio grinned as she licked her lips she just couldn't resist, and leaned into the captain, "So if I scratch you behind the ear like this does that mean your leg will start shaking?"

Saitou snorted, "I'm a wolf not a dog…Kitty…"

"Kitty…where did you get that little nick name?"

"The moment you asked to see what I looked like, you swatted at my bangs…"

Tokio giggled softly as she was now being led back to their small camp, Saitou noticing the small limp she had gathered the blankets the hunters had offered heading back to the woods Saitou tied the blankets to a small group of trees Tokio stayed in the middle, "Ah my own private little changing room…how sweet…"

"Just hurry and change…" he handed her the clothes and turned his back taking off his haori and gi, he examined the bruises forming on his left side they didn't seem too bad, he then rested his sword beside the tree and changed as well glancing at the hunters as they poked at the small fire, since they had pulled them out of the water Saitou had kept a close eye on them.

"I knew it…it's fate…" Tokio chirped as she dropped the wet clothes on the ground.

"What's fate?" Saitou grunted as he wrapped a green gi around himself.

"The gods don't want me to go to Tokyo…it's their will that I stay in Kyoto, with all they've done to try and stop us let's not anger them anymore and go back home…" she drawled.

Saitou chuckled, "And suffer your father's wrath…I think not…" he sighed tying up his hakama.

"Huh my father is a sweet and kind man…" Tokio quipped.

"I know a few hundred men who'd tell you otherwise…" Saitou smirked as he recalled how Takagi was extremely strict when it came to training the Shinsemgumi's soldiers.

"Pfft, if they can't handle falling on their butts while their being flipped over that's their problem…" Tokio defended as she shuddered from being cold and wrapped a haori around herself, "Alright where's the door on this thing?" she smiled her wet clothes in her hands.

Saitou smirked as he tied his sword to his side and gathered the clothes hanging them on a few branches to allow them to dry and took down the blankets then led her towards the fire, near a fallen tree.

"Better stay close to the fire…" the eldest of the hunters spoke up, Saitou gave a blanket to Tokio, then kneeled down and lifted her right pant leg.

Tokio yelped. "What are you doing?"

"You're injured…didn't you notice you were limping?" he drawled.

"It's a scratch…" she growled.

"A deep one that could get infected, now keep quiet…" Saitou muttered as he gently ran his hands on the gashes, Tokio could feel the scratch of the wound on his hand as it had been stitched up.

"You really should wrap that hand of yours…" she informed, Saitou looked up then rummaged through his small bag, taking out an herbal paste he rubbed it on her leg as well as his hand, then took out a bandage and wrapped her leg making sure it was secure, wrapping his hand he then put everything away and lowered her pant leg to cover her. Then grasped a blanket and wrapped it around himself feeling the sudden chill, seeing how pale she looked Saitou sat down beside her and draped the third blanket around them, to share body heat.

"How'd you two get in the water anyways?" the youngest hunter asked.

"The road was washed out, we used that old bridge…it collapsed obviously…" Saitou sighed then looked to the woman snuggling up to him as she was still shivering.

"Where are you two headed?"

"Tokyo…" Saitou whispered leaning back against the fallen tree and watched the fire.

"You two starting ta warm up yet?"

"A little…" Tokio whispered her head resting on Saitou's right shoulder.

"Well now don't you two move, I'll go try and catch some fish while my brother fetches some more firewood." The eldest hunter smiled.

"Thank-you…" Tokio whispered slowly closing her eyes, sensing that they were gone she tilted her head up, "Is there a chance those Ishins will be able to follow us?"

"Not likely…it's a huge gap to this side although I've no idea how the river looks farther down…it's still a bit early do you think you might be able to ride in a few hours?"

Tokio slowly nodded and closed her eyes as she began to feel the warmth return to her body. "Why is it we always end up getting soaked on this little journey?"

She smiled when she felt the man's chest shake as he chuckled.

An hour had passed and the four had just finished eating, "Are there any obstacles on that road?" Saitou asked nodding to a nearby trail.

"Not really there's a few farmlands, streams, a small river fed by the waterfall you two nearly fell out of, then there's a small village…"

"No bridges?" Tokio quipped.

The men chuckled, "No…no bridges…" the eldest hunter smirked.

XxXxX

Half an hour had passed by as they were now on the road, Saitou walked the horses holding onto the reins while Tokio was riding Sai, "How long until we reach Tokyo?" Tokio asked.

"Well we took a pretty big detour, might get there in the next few days."

Tokio sighed, "Two days…I suppose I'll have to enjoy them while I still can…"

"Enjoy…where have you been these past three days?"

"You have no idea how terribly irritating it is at miss Sen's house, you'd think I was unable to walk and feed myself, 'How are you today dear…would you like help with that dear, oh please no no let me do that…' just the mention of that woman's name makes my skin crawl…all she ever talks about is herself…ooh look at how pretty I am, blah, blah, blah…"

"Well you are trained in martial arts…pretend to trip and send her crashing somewhere…" Saitou suggested with a smirk.

"Don't think that thought didn't cross my mind many times."

Saitou chuckled, "I've never met the woman and already I feel sorry for her…"

"Please…don't…" Tokio grinned as she ran her hand on her right leg.

"Does it still hurt?" Saitou glanced over his shoulder noticing the movement.

"No…it itches…" she frowned.

Saitou stopped and walked to her right side, lifting the pant leg of her hakama, he frowned as he gently peeked through the bandage, "Well there's no sign of infection…the gashes were pretty deep it will be sore for the next few days."

Tokio sighed "And let me guess you're going to make sure I don't strain myself and will refuse to let me walk right?"

Saitou snorted, "You want to walk go right ahead, don't come whining to me if you aggravate your injuries more…besides didn't you tell me you hated being treated so delicately?"

"Ah so he has been listening to me…" she smiled.

"What else am I supposed to listen to the trees?" Saitou drawled as he led the horse to walk again.

"What is that sound?" She whispered tilting her head to the right.

Saitou frowned as he pulled on the reins and looked to her direction staying quiet listening to whatever she had heard. "I don't hear anything…" he looked to her.

"Over there…" she pointed into the woods.

Saitou not liking this one bit led them to a huge tree, on the other side of the road and slowly walked to where she had pointed entering the dense woods, not sensing anyone he frowned as he turned to see her still sitting on her horse, walking back to her he again looked around opening his senses. "There's nothing out there what did you hear?"

"I'm not sure…" she sighed.

"What did it sound like?"

"Well I can't imitate it…" she frowned.

"Do you still hear it?"

Tokio frowned a bit, "Faintly…"

Saitou growled as he helped her off her horse, "Come…" he sighed as he led her across the road, unsheathing his sword he led her into the woods, "Are we near it?"

Tokio smiled, "Yes…"

Walking for a few more minutes Saitou narrowed his eyes as he looked to the ground, "Don't tell me this is what you heard?" he sighed looking at the stream before them.

"Yes it is…" she smirked. "What is it?"

"You had me worried over a stream…" he sighed.

"Don't give me that tone of voice…this is my first time deep in the woods, I've never heard that sound before so shut-up…" she sighed as she kneeled down and patted the ground, she smiled when her fingers dipped in the cold water, feeling the smooth rocks. Hearing him sigh and kneel down beside her Tokio grinned, "And wipe that annoying little frown on your face…" she chuckled leaning back she turned to him and flicked her wet fingers at him sending droplets of water his way.

Saitou chuckled as he lifted his hand to wipe at the drops that had landed on his cheeks and watched as she laughed softly, a small smile amazingly crept up on his lips, before he knew it half an hour had passed, and the two hadn't stopped talking and joking since, "We should really get going…" he drawled standing and frowned at the grin plastered on her face. "What's with the grin?"

"I was a bit surprised that you didn't start grumbling, grabbed my arm and pulled me up to get back on the road…I believe you've become quite the gentleman…" she smiled standing up and grasping his arm.

"Hn…Don't get use to it…" he answered moving her towards the road where the horses were tied, both getting on Saitou led his horse in a slow gallop, Tokio followed with a smile on her face.

Most of the day had passed and Tokio wanting to stretch her legs talked Saitou into stopping for fifteen twenty minutes, hearing him sigh she smirked as she now found herself in a wheat field, Tokio smiled as she walked in the waist high grass, humming away a small tune, her hands outstretched at her sides feeling the wheat as it tickled her fingers, Saitou sighed as he sat on a rock and smoked a cigarette looking around to make sure they truly were alone.

Saitou smirked as he watched her, a few pleasant little thoughts popped in his head, they quickly disappeared when he remembered that she was Takagi's daughter, 'At least she'll be safe in Tokyo…' he sighed, then looked up and frowned she was nowhere in sight. 'What the…shit…' he growled as he stood and walked to where he had seen her last, eyeing his surroundings for the apparent pain in his side, Saitou found himself tripping over something. His eyes narrowed at the form lying in the grass, "What are you doing?" he asked sounding a bit pissed.

Tokio frowned a bit and smiled, "Lying in a wheat field what's it look like…jeesh I'm the one who's supposed to be blind here…" she quipped.

"Why?"

"I stopped asking myself that question a long time ago and…" she answered plainly Saitou cut her off.

"Not why you're blind…Why are you lying in a field?"

Tokio turned her head to him, "Why not?"

Saitou rolled his eyes, "You're doing this to irritate me aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes…"

"Then my work is done we can leave now if you like…" she laughed softly as she slowly stood and grasped his arm.

"You're going to be the death of me I know it…" he drawled.

"Sweet, innocent little young me the death of you?" she chuckled, "You think so hmmm he's caught on to the plot…might have to change my plans for world domination…"

"Humor doesn't become you?" he smirked.

"No then what does?"

"Your smile and your laugh…"

"You like those hun…perhaps I should stop then…before you fall for me…" she grinned. Saitou looked at her for a moment not saying a word, Tokio gave an innocent little smile, "What?"

"Nothing…we should get going it'll be dark soon we need to get to that village the hunters spoke of."

The rest of the ride to the village Tokio was in deep thought the little things she sensed and heard during their little conversation in the field gave little theories and asked tiny questions in her head.

Leading the horses to a stable Saitou shouldered the bag of clothes and food his hand grasped hers intertwining the fingers as they made their way to the inn. Staying in a single room, Saitou laid down a futon for Tokio while he would sleep beside the door his sword would be resting against his shoulder just in case the same thing happened like at the last inn they stayed at.

After eating the room had become quiet for some time now, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the sudden silence, Tokio stood and made her way to the captain, who was lighting a few lamps, her fingers touching his back Saitou turned and faced the woman, "May I ask you a question?" she whispered her hands searching for his shoulders.

Saitou sighed at her curiosity a small smile on his lips, "What is it?" Tokio leaned up and kissed his lips softly, after a few moments of silence Saitou still looked at her taking in slow deep breaths, "Was that your question?" he asked gazing at her eyes then her lips.

Tokio smirked, "Yes and I expect an answer…" she whispered.

Saitou's hand caressed her cheek and as he leaned down and their lips were about to meet, Saitou frowned knowing that if they continued he would not be able to stop himself, "No we can't do this…" he growled, pushing away from her and walking to the other end of the room.

Tokio's brow furrowed as her arms were now by her side, "Why not?" she whispered.

"Because I'm to take you to Tokyo and leave you there…because your father put his trust in me to make sure you got there safely, that no harm comes to you…"

"My father doesn't control my life…or who I love…" she growled.

"Maybe not but I will not disrespect him like that…"

"It's just a kiss..." she defended.

Saitou smirked "Which could lead to other things…" he argued.

Tokio snorted, "You can't be serious…"

"Before I met you no I wouldn't be…" he sighed, "Stay here…" he growled grabbing his katana and heading for the door.

Tokio couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Wait…wh-where are you going?"

"For a walk…stay here…" he ordered.

Saitou didn't arrive until well after midnight, slowly entering the room he found that Tokio was fast asleep on the futon, leaning against the wall Saitou slid down to the floor his katana resting against his shoulder and watched as the blanket slowly rose and fell as she breathed in sleep, not knowing that her eyes were wide open.


	5. Chapter 5 A Happy Ending Maybe

Shadow Vixen: isn't she I just grin everytime I start a new chapter :)

cleo: I like to torture them with my twisted little mind, lol bow to me, kick that guy's ass, give your sweety a kiss…hehehe giving orders is fun.

Hasso: glad you like it, I know it's kinda odd to see Saitou act like that but he's still kick ass and not one to take any crap from anybody…hehehe

child-of-draco: I know…it's so rare that you see anything knew with those two, glad you like the fic, enjoy the next chapter.

Lia: I know it's so much fun

Impashence: Thank-you, I'm glad you love it…okay,okay,okay,here,here,here, enjoy,enjoy,enjoy

Chapter 5 A happy ending maybe…

Sad that they would part soon, Tokio couldn't help but think that he was hiding his feelings for her and that's why he had stopped last night and left before it had gone any further, yet she knew that he would never admit it, she just wanted one sign one single gesture that would tell her what he felt. She had already shown him how much she meant to him last night. She sighed, 'Men…they might fight bravely and have the courage to do battle, but when it came to telling a woman they love them they were as cowardly as a dog.'

The next day Tokio took her time in getting ready not hearing a word from the famed wolf of Mibu, yet she could feel his eyes on her, Saitou gently grasped her arm and walked her to the stable helping her on her horse and rode with her across the marketplace leading her to Sen's house, Tokio had a small frown on her face since last night, Saitou helped her get off her horse, and led her through the gate, now surrounded with a few trees. Tokio slowly turned to him. "Well thank-you for escorting me captain…" she whispered stepping forward, "May I?" she asked.

Saitou quirked an eye at the saddened look on her face it didn't suit her and stepped forward. Tokio laid her hands on his chest slowly lifting them to his face caressing his skin for the last time, Saitou just stared at her as she bit her lower lip, trying to figure out what he was feeling too see beneath his mask, but he wouldn't allow her to see. Tokio frowned as she still couldn't tell.

Slowly lowering her hands she leaned forward and rested her head to his chest listening to his heart, Saitou still hadn't moved but tried to control his breathing better, Tokio closed her eyes as a small smile graced her lips.

Saitou leaned his head down, "I have to go…" he whispered closing his eyes for a moment memorizing her scent. Tokio slowly nodded and gently grasped his face again she placed a small kiss on his left cheek, Saitou's eyes widened a bit at the gesture.

"Safe journey then…" she whispered back then looked away and walked to the door.

Saitou stared at her until the shoji slid closed, shaking his head he turned and left a bit grateful that his mission was over and done with, yet a little annoyed at the thought of not hearing her laugh again, taking out a cigarette he placed it between his lips and lit it, 'Now the quickest way to get back to Kyoto…' he thought.

Half an hour later Saitou was walking his horse down the path that led to Kyoto, his thoughts in disarray as he began thinking of the woman he had left behind. "This is madness…" he growled, 'How can one woman have power over me like that?' he thought to himself and frowned when he heard a least two dozen horses rushing down the path he was on narrowing his eyes he stopped his horse and quirked an eye at the look on Okita's face, as the horses came to a halt.

"What the hell are you doing here…where's Tokio-san?" Okita asked with a frown.

"I did as was asked by Takagi and brought her to his old friend's house so she would be safe…what the hell are you panicking about, better yet what the hell are you doing here?" Saitou growled.

"The Ishins are in Tokyo…they know who she is…Takagi's in a panic…"

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit as he mounted his horsed and urged the animal to run back towards Tokyo, Okita and the others followed the wolf hoping they weren't too late.

XxXxX

After being left in Tokyo, Tokio entered what was to be her room and after bathing she changed into a dark red kimono with white lilies embroidered on the sleeves, Sen her caretaker insisted that they spend the day at the market, Tokio sighed as she was practically dragged out of her room.

Now walking down the street Tokio didn't seem to impressed as her father's friend led her through the city to do a little shopping, Tokio wasn't really in the mood and hardly listened to anything the woman said as she talked to herself and laughed giggling at how long it took her to get ready and how difficult it was to find a good shade of rouge for her lips, Tokio slowly counted to ten. When that didn't work she turned to desperate measures, "I am terribly sorry Sen, I wish you no disrespect but if I hear another word about hair, clothes or make-up, I will break your fingers…" she laughed softly and plastered a fake smile on her lips.

The woman who was about twice Tokio's age huffed and clamped her mouth shut. Tokio smirked inwardly and reveled in the silence, except for the sound of the people in the marketplace, she frowned as she heard screams and felt people suddenly pushing at her to get out of the way, "TOKIO…" Sen screamed as she had lost her grip on the woman and was being pushed away from her.

XxXxX

"I thought the attack was to take place in Kyoto…" Saitou growled.

"It was until the Ishins somehow found out that the woman you were protecting was Takagi's daughter, they know that if they have her, Takagi would do anything to get her back…" Okita answered.

"Damnit…" Saitou hissed, as they approached the city. He along with three of his men rode all the way to Sen's house, while Okita and the others went to face the Ishins. Jumping off his horse Saitou rushed into the house, "TOKIO…" he yelled spotting a servant he grabbed the woman by the arm, "Where is she?"

"Miss Sen brought miss Tokio to the market…" she yelped. Saitou released the woman and ran outside.

Arriving at the market he ordered his men to help the others and try to keep the Ishins back while the crowd ran away, his head snapped to the right when he heard a woman scream, "TOKIO…"

"Fuck…" he growled as he spotted her in the middle of the street and watched her struggling against the panicked citizens of Tokyo, dismounting his horse he pushed his way towards the woman.

XxXxX

Tokio tried to push her way back to her previous spot being stuck in the middle of a terrified crowd in the middle of the street while being pushed and shoved around, trying to grasp anything that seemed solid in order to save her from being led astray or worst pushed to the ground and being trampled. Frowning she was being rudely turned around so now she was confused as to where she was headed, feeling a bit frustrated she growled out in a panic, then felt a hand grasp hers and began to lead her away, pulling herself forward she grasped the person's arm immediately recognizing the scent… "I thought you had left…" she breathed.

"You are under my protection…you expect I leave you to get raped and murdered by the Ishins?" Saitou growled as he pushed a few civilians out of his way. "MOVE…" he growled, glancing over to the field beside them Saitou frowned as he watched the Shinsengumi and the Ishins doing battle, Tokio held on to Saitou with such intensity her knuckles turned white as she heard the clashing of swords and the shouting of men as well as their cries as they died. Saitou led her to a fallen carriage and pushed her to sit, keeping her from view. "Stay here…" he commanded looking around then kneeled to her. "I swear you move from this spot…" he growled.

"I won't…" she whispered her hands touching his face. Saitou rested his forehead against hers for a brief moment and laid a small kiss on her lips then quickly stood and ran into battle. Tokio gasped as her right hand floated to her mouth, 'He kissed me…' she then let a small smile grace her lips then turned her head listening to the battle going on behind her she winced when she heard an explosion.

After several minutes everything became quiet, Tokio held her breath as she listened to the sudden silence, she could hear a few moans and groans as well as a dozen men as they ran past the fallen carriage. Waiting a few more minutes she frowned and slowly stood and began walking around, stumbling over something she gasped as she felt around her hands jerking back and shaking finding out that she had stumbled over a corpse, her hands shakingly touching the man's face she breathed a small sigh of relief knowing this was not her wolf and continued on her way. Crawling around Tokio began to panic as she feared Saitou had been slain.

Feeling around her hand brushing against something soft, finding out that it was an arm, Tokio hesitated a moment then gasped as she suddenly smelled cigarettes and sage she gently shakes the man, "Captain…CAPTAIN?" she yelled shaking him violently her hands brushing on a few damp spots on his gi, feeling for his chest she leaned down to listen hearing only a slow heartbeat.

Tokio frowned when she noticed his chest wasn't moving, which meant he wasn't breathing, her hands moved to his face her lips close to his, she felt no breath, "No…Hajime…" she whispered tilting his head back and began breathing into him, not knowing that a certain red haired Battousai wasn't more then a few feet away watching this woman trying to save her protector.

To Himura's surprise Saitou coughed out gasping for breath, his eyes snapped open as he looked around, Tokio wrapped an arm around his shoulders to help him sit up, "Wh-what…hap-pened…" Saitou coughed up, trying to force air in his lungs.

"How the hell should I know?" Tokio breathed her hands clutching his haori, feeling around for any broken limbs, Saitou rested his forehead against her left shoulder as he took slow deep breaths and tried to remember what had happened, a grenade had been thrown near him as he fought with two Ishins, he was thrown to the ground pieces of shrapnel imbedding themselves in the wolf.

Saitou inhaled taking a deep breath and found himself encompassed in a pleasant aroma, he blinked a few times since he seemed a bit lost at the moment, and smirked at the intoxicating scent of cherry blossoms, 'Tokio…smells of cherry bl…' his thought was cut short as he narrowed his eyes when he looked over Tokio's shoulder at the Battousai who stood and smirked at the Shinsengumi Captain, "Do you still have your kunais?" Saitou whispered.

"Yes…why…" she whispered back.

"Just listen and prepare yourself…" he ordered.

"How many are there?" she asked slowly taking them out.

"One…" Saitou growled and kneeled grasping his sword while pushing her behind him rather roughly.

"How can one be a problem?" she growled, her head moving to try and find a target.

Saitou slowly stood holding his sword in front of him as he faced his opponent, "Well now what's this…I'd never thought of you to bring your woman into battle Saitou…" Himura grinned, "Not very smart…she might get hurt…especially since she seems to not be able to see."

"Shut-up and attack Battousai…" Saitou growled.

Tokio's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar name. What amazed her more is that Saitou didn't correct the hitokiri as he had claimed that she was the wolf's woman. Turning towards the voice Tokio felt the air surrounding her woosh of sorts as Saitou had been in a Gatotsu stance and lunged forward she then heard the clash of sword, and those familiar battle cries. She frowned as she heard the grunts and groans as the men hit and swung their swords at each other. It was extremely frustrating as she couldn't tell who was winning.

Hearing a noise behind her, Tokio turned her head and found herself tackled to the ground a hand clamped to her mouth. Now extremely angered Tokio fought back as she rammed her palm in the man's face then turned her body to allow her left elbow to jab the man in the neck flipping the kunai in her hand she quickly brought the blade to slice the man's throat. Pushing his corpse off her Tokio kneeled and listened to the battle between the two samurais.

Hearing shouts from afar, Tokio heard a small whisper, "We'll finish this battle some other time wolf…" then the scurrying of feet as they ran off, Saitou took several steps back then dropped to his knees as he pulled back his haori to look at the wounds he had received from the grenade and a few from Himura's sword, he turned his head to see Tokio had stood and with her arms extended slowly walked to him, laying a hand on top of his head, Tokio plopped down on the grass beside him.

"Thought I told you not to move…" Saitou smirked looking at her his arm reaching out to allow his thumb to brush away the few tears that had fallen on her cheeks as well as the streak of blood from her attacker.

"I'm a disobedient woman…besides you'd be dead if I hadn't…now quit arguing…" she smiled leaning into his touch.

"Are you hurt?" he asked eyeing her over.

"No…are you?" she asked her hands grasping his as it still caressed her cheek.

"Nothing too serious…" he breathed as he watched Okita and a few of his men rush towards the two.

"Saitou-san…Miss Tokio…are you alright?" he asked dropping to his knees seeing blood on the third captain Okita quickly pulled on Saitou's gi to look at his wounds, "I swear my eyes grew three times their size when I saw that grenade go off and you flying through the air…"

Saitou rolled his eyes and snorted, "I'm fi…" he answered suddenly falling forward as he passed out from the exertion of his fight with Battousai and the blood loss.

XxXxX

Saitou woke up a few hours later in a tent, his chest and shoulder were bandaged up and he was covered in a few blankets, his eyes slowly opened as he felt something brush against his hand as well as felt a soft breath on his cheek. Turning his head to the right he found Tokio laying on a futon beside him in a deep sleep, "She refused to leave your side until she knew that you were alright…she slapped me a few times when I first tried to get her out of here." Okita chuckled as he sat at the tent's entrance, "Oh and don't get up to quickly although they don't feel it your wounds are severe…" Okita warned, then turned to the tent entrance as a soldier entered whispering a message to the first captain.

"Don't feel…hn…" Saitou snorted 'Like he'd know…' he then looked to Okita. "What is it?" Saitou sighed and closed his eyes he was so tired.

"Eh…uh Kondou and Takagi have just arrived…Saitou…Sai…" Okita chuckled softly as the wolf had passed out again.

A few moments later Takagi rushed into the tent quirking an eye at the sight of his daughter sleeping next to Saitou, he then looked to Okita who only shrugged. Takagi silently walked over to Tokio and looked her over, "How long has she been sleeping?"

"A little over an hour…" Okita answered plainly then bowed his head as Kondou entered, looking at Saitou a bit surprised.

"What happened?" he asked his first Captain.

"Ishins decided to attack…Saitou fought with the Battousai after being hit with shrapnel as a grenade blew not far from where he stood doing battle…"

"And Takagi's daughter…"

"Is very violent…" Okita quipped rubbing his left arm then seeing the look on the men's face deciding to stop with the small sense of humor, "Eh…she refused to leave his side sir…"

"Tokio…" Tetsu whispered shaking her gently, Tokio's eyes slowly fluttered as she groaned, "Tokio…" Tetsu whispered again.

Tokio slowly turned her head, "Father?" she mumbled rubbing at her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Tetsu asked breathing a sigh of relief. She slowly nodded as she sat up and began patting the floor, "What are you searching for?" he asked.

Tokio didn't answer until her hands tapped on Saitou's arm, she ran her hands on his chest and frowned feeling the bandages, "Will he be alright?" she asked.

"He should be fine…" Kondou answered with a small smile. Tokio frowned a bit not recognizing the voice, "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry I don't know your voice…may I ask who you are sir?"

Kondou chuckled softly, "I am Kondou Isami…"

"Oh…eh…um…" Tokio laughed nervously as she searched for her father… "Father…"

Takagi smirked, "Yes my treasure?"

"What is the leader of the Shinsengumi doing here?" she whispered.

Kondou couldn't help but chuckle, "I came to check on my third captain…I heard from a few of my soldiers that if it wasn't for you he'd have died…"

"Well I couldn't just let him die not after all the trouble I've caused him…"

"Trouble?" Kondou and Tetsu spoke together.

"Oh…it's nothing really…" she smiled sweetly and hoped the questioning would end there. Glaring at where Okita was snickering in a corner. "Father could you perhaps lead me outside for a bit of air?"

"Of course…" he whispered helping her stand, as father and daughter were now outside, Takagi sighed as he wrapped his left arm around her right, "Tell me how did your little journey here fare?"

"Oh it was a grand adventure…should do it more often…" she answered with a small hint of sarcasm.

Tetsu chuckled as he looked forward, "And the captain…"

Tokio smiled at the tone in the man's voice. "What about him?"

"Well when I arrived I didn't expect to see you so…so…" lost for words Tetsu sighed and began again, "…of all the men that came to visit you my treasure I've never seen you look so attached to this one…what exactly has he done to win your affections?"

"Oh father please, the captain was a complete gentleman…" she drawled a small frown appeared on her face.

"Tokio…" he whispered resting his forehead against her temple.

"Father please could we perhaps change the subject…" she gave a fake smile.

"Of course…" he answered, "We'll speak of this later…" he smiled.

After walking around the camp for a few minutes Kondou was now outside the tent with his first captain, he gestured for Takagi to join them.

An old couple walked among the camp and spotted a familiar someone near a tent. "Tokio…" the woman called out. Hearing her name Tokio looked around moving her head to the voice, "Oh Tokio we heard that there was a battle here…my dear are you alright?"

Tokio narrowed her eyes a little then recognized the voice, "Mrs.Kuno…Oh…eh…how good it is to hear you…" she smiled.

Mrs.Kuno looked around, "My dear where is your husband?" she asked a bit worried.

"HUSBAND?" Tetsu looked at his daughter rage could be seen in his eyes as well as heard in his voice.

"Oh yes he's fine…father this is Mrs.Kuno…I wonder if you could take me to the tent I feel a bit ill…" she whispered grasping his arm she nearly dragged him in the tent, "Do not over react…the captain was sleeping when they arrived and telling them that we were married was the first thought that came to mind…"

"That son of a bitch I'll kill him…" he growled glaring at the unconscious captain still sleeping within the tent. Taking a few deep breaths to try and calm himself, he looked to his daughter, "Are you angry with me?" Tetsu asked with a heavy sighed.

"Father please…nothing happened…" Tokio tried to calm her father who started pacing the tent.

"Can't wait until he wakes up so I can knock him unconscious again…son of a…" he turned to her, "He better not have touched you…"

"No…I told you he was a gentleman father this is my doing…besides I can take care of myself, you have taught me to defend myself…now calm down…" she growled out, resting her fists on her hips, her head following his movements.

Tetsu turned to his daughter, seeing the look on her face he sighed, "Alright come let's go to Sen's house…and no arguments." He warned as he grasped her arm and led her out of the tent.

XxXxX

A few days had passed and Saitou had been moved into an inn where he and the rest of the Shinsengumi stayed until they were ready to head back to Kyoto. Tetsu walked up the steps to the captain's room and knocked at the shoji door, hearing the man say 'enter' Tetsu opened the door and looked at the injured captain. Saitou was resting against the wall sipping at some horrid concoction to help his wounds heal.

"How are you feeling Saitou-san?" Tetsu asked approaching the man.

"I've had better days sir…" he sighed leaning back trying to get more comfortable.

"You know I've heard the most disturbing news a few days ago, an elderly couple entered camp and apparently you and my daughter are married…" he sighed as he sat beside the captain.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "Sir…"

Tetsu cut him off, "Let me finish…now I've heard her version I'd like to hear yours…"

Saitou sighed as he told the man how they were chased by the Ishins, fell off a cliff, slept in a barn as well as that irritating little conversation with the elderly couple and when they fell through the rickety old bridge, although he did leave out the changing in the woods part. He wasn't in the mood to fend off a pissed of martial artist, when he had finished Saitou frowned a bit at the man's reaction, "Sir?"

"Interresting…Tokio's version wasn't as detailed as yours…"

'Hn I'm sure it wasn't…' Saitou smirked

"Tell me captain…what do you think of my daughter?" Tetsu asked curiously.

Saitou quirked an eye, "Well sir I think she's smart, well mannered, courteous…"

Tetsu smirked cutting the man off, "Answer that question again but this time pretend I'm not her father…" he smirked.

Saitou looked at the man for a moment, "Truthfully?"

"It better be…"

Saitou sighed, "Can't believe I'm saying this…" he paused for a moment, "In my opinion I think she's a sarcastic little minx that'll do anything to irritate any and every man alive…and she enjoys doing it." he drawled. Well what do you expect he's not going to tell the man that after spending five days with his daughter that he's fallen in love with her he's not that much of an idiot.

At that Tetsu laughed, "No wonder she's so fond of you…"

"Sir?"

"You're about the only man that hasn't run for the hills at the sight of her…" he chuckled. "Why is that?"

"I was ordered to escort her here…and that's what I did…" Saitou answered plainly.

"And what will you do now?"

"The moment I'm able I will rejoin my men and assume my duties…"

"And let me guess you'll not want to see her again?" Saitou didn't answer that question since he didn't know what to answer, Tetsu smirked as he slowly stood, "Well I'll let you rest god knows you need it…" he chuckled as he walked to the door. Then turned to him, "I know very well that you are an honorable man and if you are so fond of my daughter I just might allow you to see her…" he smirked, "Although if you harm her in any way no force on this earth will save you from my wrath…" he chuckled.

XxXxX

A few more days had passed and Saitou found himself walking to Sen's house, slowly entering through the gate, Saitou spotted her tending to a garden without making a sound he winced as he kneeled down and leaned against the nearest tree, he watched as Tokio gently grasped each little plant and loosened the soil around it, Saitou hadn't noticed Tetsu had come out of the house and spotted him, narrowing his eyes a bit he stepped back and watched the captain.

Tokio began to hum a little tune as she picked up some dirt and moved it around sitting back a little she stretched her neck grabbing Saitou's attention she fisted the dirt and threw it at the wolf who quickly lifted his arm to shield his face. "Are you going to just sit there?" Tokio asked with an evil grin.

"How did yo…oh never mind…" Saitou grumbled as he watched her stand and walk up to him, while he brushed off the dirt on his sleeve. Tetsu now a bit curious and donning a grin leaned against the house, crossed his arms to his chest and watched the two as they had their little conversation.

"I thought you told father you were leaving…" Tokio whispered her hands resting on her knees.

"I did…" Saitou answered staring in front of him.

"Yet here you are…Oh I know you decided to come visit this lovely garden…" Tokio quipped then frowned leaning close to him, "Is it a lovely garden…I've been pulling an awful lot of weeds…"

Saitou chuckled softly as he looked around, the garden clearly hadn't been taken care of in at least the last few years. "Needs a woman's touch…"

Tokio gave a small smile as she wiped her hands on her kimono then slowly lifted them and lightly touched his face. "A small frown…not for me I hope?" she whispered.

Saitou smirked as he found himself leaning into her touch, "I don't know what it is about you but you're not as annoying as everyone else I've ever met…"

"So I've heard…Should I take that as a compliment?" Tokio quipped as she lowered her hands.

"I wouldn't call that a compliment…" he answered gazing at her eyes.

"No what would…oooh how about, you're beautiful, no even better gorgeous, exquisite, scrumptious wait is that even a word…ooh no how about…" she quipped but was cut off.

Saitou chuckled softly, "Tell me is there a way to make you stop talking?" Saitou sighed leaning his head back glancing at her.

"Yes…" Tokio answered simply fingering the sleeve of his gi and leaning her chin on his shoulder.

After a moment of silence, Saitou leaned his head down a smirk plastered on his lips, "…and what is it?"

Tokio chuckled softly, "Hn…like I'd tell you…"

"Killjoy…" Saitou muttered as he smirked, "I think perhaps I might know of a way…"

Tokio leaned back looking at him a smile on her lips, "Really…and what might I ask is your way of keeping me quiet…does it involve a gag, or perhaps…" Tokio was cut off when Saitou cupped her cheeks and gently pulled her forward placing a soft kiss on her lips. Tokio slowly closed her eyes as he deepened it, her arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Thought you said you weren't going to kiss me?" she whispered with a small grin.

"Well it's the only way I could get you to keep quiet…" Saitou whispered as he kissed her again.

After the second kiss was broken, Tokio tilted her head her right hand to his left cheek, "So what happens now?"

"Now, I'm hoping your father won't kill me since he's standing over there…" he chuckled, "Stay here a moment…" he whispered as he slowly stood to have a small talk with the man.

The small talk grew to be an extremely long one and finally both men emerged from what was the living room where Sen used to entertain her guests, Tokio who had cleaned herself up was in the kitchen cutting vegetables smirking as she heard her father enter the kitchen Tokio sighed. "Are you two done grunting, scratching and spilling blood…because if there's blood everywhere I'm not cleaning it up…" she drawled turning to the man.

Tetsu chuckled as he gently grasped her arms, "There's no blood…" he assured.

"And what exactly have you two been talking about that had to take most of the day to discuss?"

"You…"

"Really how sweet…I feel so special now."

"He asked my permission to court you…which I find a bit odd coming from him…"

"Doesn't it…" Tokio chuckled, "…and?"

Tetsu huffed a bit, "I'll allow it…" he then smirked, "I wonder if he knows what he's getting himself into?"

"I think he might have an idea…" she quipped.

A/N: Should I stop there hmmm decisions, decisions…


	6. Chapter 6 Back in Kyoto

IceRain: well it would kinda suck if it were to end badly…anyways heres the next chapter enjoy.

child-of-draco: he does doesn't he oh well, I didn't expect to write him like this but hey not a lot of people get to see the softer side of the wolf…:)

w: god? Hmmm maybe to the Saitou worshippers I guess he could be…hehehe

toko: glad you do too…everyone should love the wolf

Impashence: Well I'm thinking this story might need a few more chapters…and a sequel is sort of in the works if I can hopefully get rid of this stupid writers block…

someone out of the blue: Okay I won't…don't cry be happy…

ShadowVixen: hehehe you didn't actually think I'd stop there did ya…:)

gabyhyatt: here you go enjoy

paris: not yet I have a few more ideas :)

Saitouu Ryuuji: Thanks I'm glad you like it here's the next chapter.

Lia: you're welcome and I have a few more ideas so it ain't done yet...:)

Chapter 6 Back in Kyoto

A few weeks had passed and according to the Shinsengumi it was deemed safe for the moment, and Tokio was brought back to Kyoto by her father's wishes even though Saitou didn't show it he had a small hint of a smile on his face he was looking forward to hearing her laugh again.

Okita as usual had a grin plastered on his face as he finished patrolling and arrived at headquarters, feeling a bit hungry he made his way to the dinning area spotting Saitou who was sitting alone an empty bowl before him and was now sipping tea, Okita stood before the man eyeing him curiously his grin widened as Saitou lifted his head to acknowledge the first captain.

"What could you possibly be grinning about now?" Saitou drawled refilling his cup.

"I had a small word with Takagi-san earlier…" he quipped sitting beside the man, and calling one of the servants quickly telling her what he wanted to eat. He then turned his attention to his eldest friend, "So are you going to whisk her off her feet?" he chuckled softly.

"And why would I divulge this kind of information to you?" Saitou sighed leaning back and resting his back against the wall, his thumb brushing against he rim of his cup he lifted his eyes towards the dozen soldiers that had entered the room and sat down opposite the two captains.

"Because I am curious and if it wasn't for me you never would have met her…are those the men that are to join your troop?" he asked with a snort.

Saitou scoffed, "Your curiosity doesn't interest me and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to jump off a cliff and nearly slice my hand in half…and yes they are…pathetic looking bunch aren't they?" he sighed taking another sip from the cup.

"Jump off a cliff…hehehe that had to be fun…" Okita whispered.

"Not entirely as I recall it was raining that day…" Saitou grunted finishing his tea.

Okita smiled as his food was now being served, thanking the woman he looked back to Saitou as he had stood up and was now tying his katana by his side, "Well don't do anything too strenuous on the first day you two are to meet once again…it might spoil the evening what with you two being married and all…" Okita snickered.

"Shut-up Okita…" Saitou mumbled as he left the room.

A few of the soldiers that were to be in Saitou's troop slowly approached the first captain, "S-sir?"

Okita looked up at the men, "Yes what is it?" he asked blowing on the hot food between his chopsticks.

"We didn't mean to eavesdrop sir…but we were a bit curious as to who would marry captain Saitou?" Hearing this Okita remained silent for about half a second accidentally dropping the food back in the bowl sending soup splashing all over the captain, Okita burst out laughing as he waved at the men to return to their seats, a wicked grin adorning his lips.

Meanwhile Saitou entered the dojo to test out his shoulder, after the attack in Tokyo the wounds had healed up quite a bit but the strain was still there. 'Stupid grenades…' Saitou grumbled as he stretched his left arm, craning his neck from side to side he took a calming breath and began his kata.

After a few hours of training, Saitou sighed as he now sat in a steaming bath, kneading his shoulder he then rested the back of his head against the rim of the tub, running his hand across the scars he had received from the Battousai on his abdomen he sighed as he slowly closed his eyes. Then a few thoughts of a certain woman popped in his head a smirk graced his lips he would be seeing her in the morning. After drying himself off and getting dressed, Saitou amazingly felt tired and headed to his room, plopping down on his futon Saitou draped a blanket over himself and immediately started to fall asleep.

XxXxX

Tokio had a smile on her face as the carriage she was in was approaching Kyoto, she recalled the day Saitou Hajime, third captain of the Shinsengumi had left to return to Kyoto. The short time they had together in Tokyo was apparently well spent as they went on a few outings, he had paid her a small visit moments before he left with the troops, he had led her in a private little corner and leaned down kissing her lips lightly, Tokio having an evil grin deepened the kiss doing so made the man run his fingers in the woman's unbound hair and smirk inwardly as he then lowered his left hand wrapping his arm around her waist then tickled her sides eliciting a small laugh to escape her mouth.

Broken from her thoughts as the carriage came to a halt Tokio waited until the door opened before stepping down, "How I've missed that smile…" she heard, then felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

Tokio smirked as she hugged her father in turn, "I've missed you too father…"

"Oh really…I'm sure you had someone else in mind haunting your dreams…" he chuckled.

"Oh hush…" she scolded, "Speaking of someone else…" she quipped.

"He's patrolling at the moment…he said he'd come by in the morning…"

"Oh so you two are getting along hun?"

Tetsu snorted, "In a matter of speaking…come let's get you inside…" he smirked as he gently grasped her arm.

XxXxX

The next day Saitou arrived at the Takagi residence, after being led through the house by Suki the housekeeper, Saitou thanked the woman and silently made his way into the back of the house where Tokio sat in a gazebo sipping tea. Looking around he slowly stepped down the two steps and walked through the garden as quietly as possible, hearing her start to hum, Saitou smirked as he leaned against the gazebo and watched her.

"Well it's about time you came to see me?" she grinned.

"One day you have to tell me how you do that?" Saitou chuckled as he stepped into the gazebo and kneeled down beside her placing a small kiss on her cheek.

"And ruin my fun…I don't think so…" she smirked sipping her tea.

Saitou sighed as he leaned back on the numerous cushions, "You know I have ways in making you talk Kitty…"

"Really is it the same way you use in keeping me quiet?" she asked placing the cup on the tray and leaning towards him, feeling his bangs tickling her cheek.

Saitou chuckled softly, "No…" he whispered in her ear.

"Interresting…" she quirked an eye and smiled when she felt a hand slowly turn her head as well as a pair of lips against hers. "Hmhmmm…so…did captain wolf miss me these last few weeks?"

"Captain wolf…" Saitou snorted, "Please don't say that again…"

Tokio quirked an eye an evil grin plastered on her lips, "And what will you do if I repeat those words?"

Saitou chuckled, "I doubt you want to know…Come let's take a walk…" he grunted as he stood and helped her up, Tokio had an evil grin as she followed the captain her arm wrapped around his right one.

Leaning up on her tiptoes Tokio breathed in the man's ear. "Capt-ain…Wol-fie…" she grinned, Saitou rolled his eyes.

"I'm a patient man Tokio…I have no problem in taking my sweet time in getting even…" he smirked.

"Oh goody now I have to think of devious ways to retaliate…"

A grin appeared on his lips, "I'm looking forward to it…" he laughed softly.

XxXxX

The next day Saitou was watching over his new recruits as they trained in the dojo, he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Problems Saitou?" Okita asked.

"I think Takagi is testing me…the only thing he's taught these men is…well nothing…" he sighed.

"Oh he's taught them a lot, the thing is after being bruised and beaten will what they've learned stay in their heads." Okita chuckled.

Saitou gripping his shinai released an irritated sighed and called for a six men to step forward, "Sir?"

"Please tell me you can evade an attack…" Saitou drawled.

One of them stepped forward, "Of course sir, we have been well trained by Takagi-san…" he answered with a smirk.

Recognizing the smirk as if the man thought he knew everything Saitou groaned inwardly, "Really…tell me are you so competent in your skills that you think you can tag me?" Saitou asked narrowing his eyes a bit. The other five seemed a bit unsure but this one still had that stupid grin on his face as he got in a stance, his blade in front of him ready to attack.

Saitou eyed him over and chuckled as the man lunged forward beginning his attack, the little smart ass was fast but apparently not fast enough as he found himself flipped over the third captain and landing hard on the floor.

"Tell me what is your name?" Saitou drawled as he walked over to him.

The man groaned as he slowly stood and rubbed his side, "Shinji…sir…ow…" he groaned.

Saitou shook his head as he turned to Okita, "You think perhaps maybe Takagi's angry with me for some reason?"

Okita chuckled, "I can think of a few…although he has had a lot of men to train lately, at the moment I believe yours and mine have just been taught the basics…"

"Oh…wonderful…" Saitou drawled then turned back to his new recruits, knowing it would take a while before they began doing rounds with his troop, he'd have to train them personally, how fun…an evil smirk graced his lips as he thought to begin with the smart ass Shinji first.

XxXxX

A few weeks had passed and about two dozen Shinsengumi soldiers were talking and joking as they had finished training and were leaving the dojo. A few froze as they noticed a beauty walking down the halls towards them apparently she had caught a few eyes when she had entered the hall. As the men she passed stared at her wondering who she was.

One of the men about her age, with short hair, brown eyes and a pretty little smile stepped forward "Well good morning miss, what's a pretty little flower like you doing roaming these halls?" Shinji grinned as he looked her over.

Tokio gave a small smile and thought for a moment, "Does this hall lead to Takagi-san office?" she asked.

"That it does would you like me to take you there?" he asked approaching the woman.

"No thank-you I'm sure I can manage…" she answered politely and took a step forward.

"Whoa wait…" he chuckled stepping in front of her, "Why do you not look at me as I speak to you?" He asked with a smile "Don't tell me you're shy?"

At that Tokio quirked an eye and laughed, "Don't you have duties to attend to?" she heard a familiar voice sound out behind the man.

Shinji and his friends turned quickly stepping back, "Yes C-Captain Okita…" he stuttered and bowed to the woman then rushed off.

Tokio cleared her throat, "C-Captain?" she smiled imitating the man, "I take it that he would be new here and not as experienced in swordsmanship as you are…"

"That he is…you should be careful being around that one he has the tendency to flirt with a lot of women…he should be taught a lesson…" Okita then laughed softly.

"And what are you laughing about?" she grinned.

"He's to be in Saitou's troop…Perhaps you should allow Shinji to continue flirting with you…the moment Saitou sees this he might beat him into a bloody pulp…"

Tokio giggled, "Okita Souji you should be ashamed thinking that way in torturing a poor innocent soldier…" She scolded Okita's eyes widened a bit at how she defended the man, that is until Tokio continued speaking, "It's a shame I didn't think of that first…" she argued. "Now would you be so kind as to guide me to my father…"

"Of course…" he chuckled grasping her arm.

Hearing a knock at his door Tetsu gave the order to enter, seeing Okita pop his head in the room Tetsu quirked an eye. "You have a visitor sir…" he grinned then stepped aside to allow Tokio to enter.

"Tokio…what are you doing here?" he asked standing and walking to her.

"A messenger delivered this to the house…" she handed him a letter, "Plus I needed to stretch my legs and I was looking for a place to hide…"

Tetsu quirked an eye as he glanced through the letter, "Hide?"

"Yes hide, grandmother decided to pay us a visit…" she grinned, when she heard her father release a heavy sigh.

"Won't that woman ever leave us alone?" he growled.

"Not until I'm dead…" Tokio laughed softly.

"HEY…she dies before you do…" he assured laying a kiss on her cheek. "Kami knows how your mother put up with that old prune…" he smirked and bowed his head for a moment he still missed her terribly.

"How did you convince her to let you marry mother?" Tokio asked curiously.

"I didn't…your grandfather thought it a good match and gave us his blessing."

"Hmmm I've always liked grandfather…" she chirped.

"So did I…" he laughed, "Come let's take a walk by the shore…" he smiled as he lightly grasped her arm.

Father and daughter didn't arrive back home until supper was being served, Tetsu shooed his daughter away to get ready since Saitou was taking her out tonight, seeing her head out back he sighed as he entered the living room to face his wife's mother in the living room, an argument was quickly started when their eyes met, "What kind of a father are you, allowing your only daughter to wander the streets with no escort…that's it I'm taking her to live with me in Osaka…"

"For the love of…now you listen I will say this for the last time, Tokio is my daughter and you are not taking her away from me…" he growled.

The woman quirked an eye, "She belongs in a place where she can be cared for…Really I still don't see what my Kayla…Kami rest her soul ever saw in you…"

Tetsu was so close to murdering the old woman when, at that moment Suki entered the room, Tetsu looked to her and took a calming breath, "I apologize for interrupting…Saitou-san his here to see Tokio…" she informed.

Tetsu gave a small smile, "I believe she's in the garden…" he answered and watched as Suki left.

The old woman frowned, "Who is this Saitou and why would he want to see Tokio?"

Tetsu had an evil grin on his face as he turned to the woman, "Saitou is the third captain of the Shinsengumi…and he is at the moment courting my daughter…"

"WHAT?" she barked looking shocked.

XxXxX

Saitou was led through the house a small smile escaped his lips when he spotted Tokio was sitting on a bench at the foot of a huge cherry blossom tree in the middle of the yard, running her fingers on the pink petals. He frowned a bit at the look on her face, she seemed a bit angered. He quirked an eye as she lifted her head a bit and moved it to the right a small smile appeared on her lips. "Are you always going to do that?"

"Do what?" he asked as he stepped forward.

"Stay in the shadows until I notice you…"

"I vowed to myself that one day I'd surprise you…" he smirked.

Tokio giggled as she stood, "Hmhmmm…not a chance…"

"Just wait Kitty, one day…" he chuckled as he kissed her cheek.

Tokio turned her head to face him, "A small peck on the cheek is that all I get?"

"For the moment…" he whispered, "…as I entered the house, I heard what sounded like a harpy screeching…"

At that Tokio laughed, "The harpy is my grandmother and she is now feuding with my father…"

"You're not angered that I just called your grandmother a harpy?"

"Please go ahead…father calls her an old prune…" she snorted.

"Why are they feuding?"

"Oh she wants to drag me to Osaka to live with her…she figures that since I'm blind I should be locked in a room and attached to a tiger because apparently I cannot care for myself and am unable to defend myself." Tokio released an irritated sigh.

"A tiger…hn should tell her you're already attached to a wolf…they're more predatorial…"

"Well now there's an idea…" she grinned her right hand lifting to caress his cheek pulling him down for a kiss, at that moment the harpy entered the garden.

"How dare you take advantage of a young girl like that…" she growled, Tetsu arrive behind the old woman not too impressed with how she was acting.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at the woman, "With all due respect madam, I've never and will never do as you accuse…"

"You lie all men are alike…" she hissed. "Come Tokio let's get you away from this brute."

A bit fed up with the woman as she did her best to insult the captain, Tokio turned and glared at her. "I am not a doll grandmother, I can take care of myself, I can defend myself as my father has taught me well, and I…not you will choose who I love, and like it or not I am staying here, and will continue seeing the captain…" she growled.

"How dare you speak to me with such disrespect…" Grandmother spoke appalled.

"I am blind…not deaf, not mute, not stupid…I am not helpless and I will live my life the way I want to…without fear…you cannot keep trying to control me…"

Grandmother narrowed her eyes as she huffed and turned glaring at Tetsu as she entered the house. Not hearing the old woman, Tokio leaned into Saitou and whispered "Is she gone?" as she ran her hand on Saitou's left arm.

"Yes…" Saitou drawled then chuckled at Tokio's answer.

"My word that felt good…"

That evening after eating out Saitou and Tokio were sitting on a beach, Saitou had a cigarette at his lips while Tokio sat beside him letting a handful of sand fall through her fingers.

"May I ask a question?" she whispered.

Saitou turned his head to her, "As if I could stop you…" he chuckled leaning down, "It also depends on how you want it answered..." he smirked wickedly nuzzling her neck, remembering the last time she had asked him a question in Tokyo.

"Not that kind of question…" she smiled.

"Oh…pity…"

Tokio giggled as she leaned into him, "You've changed…"

"Have I…" Saitou smirked as Tokio nodded, "Was that your question…because if it was it's missing a few words…"

"No that wasn't my question…"

"Oh…well then what is?" he sighed throwing his cigarette away and leaning back on his left arm and looking at her face.

"I'm not sure I'm going to ask it yet…" she taunted. "You sound a bit grumpy…"

"I don't get grumpy…" he announced Tokio only shrugged, after a few moments Saitou narrowed his eyes, "You're doing this to irritate me aren't you?"

A grin appeared on her lips, "Is it working?"

"No…"

Tokio huffed as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "That's it spoil my fun…" Saitou quirked an eyebrow at her and lunged grabbing her by the shoulders he pulled the now giggling Tokio to lie on the sand pinning her down with his body he smirked as he watched her squirm, she then stopped and looked up her fingers now tracing the lines on his face, "Well are you just going to sit there…going to let a lady wait for a kiss?"

"Yes…" he answered plainly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Is this how you retaliate?"

"No…" he chuckled.

"Are you going to give me more then one word answers?"

"Not entirely…" he whispered as he slowly lowered his head a mere inch of air separating their lips. Saitou froze as he watched her, Tokio caressed his cheeks wondering why the hell he hadn't kiss her yet every time she lifted her head to meet his lips he'd pull back.

"Is there a reason my wolf refuses to kiss his Kitty?" she smiled when she heard him chuckle.

"No…" he answered.

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"Nothing…I just wanted to hear you argue…" he smirked as she was about yell out, he dipped his head and kiss her a bit demandingly.

When the kiss was broken Tokio narrowed her eyes a bit, "You're an evil man…" she grinned.

Saitou chuckled as he helped her up, "Come it's getting late…I can't pleasure you all night…" he smirked as he led her back to her home.

"Oh pity…" Tokio breathed as she leaned against his arm.

Half an hour later she was safe and sound at the gates to her home but was a bit occupied at the moment since she was receiving a very heated kiss goodnight of course. Saitou smirked at the look on her face, taking a breath Tokio chuckled, "You do know if father catches us like this he'll most definitely not be too happy…and grandmother will try to kill you…"

Saitou snorted as he gave her a light kiss, "I suppose I should leave then…" he chuckled, as he watched her turn and enter the house.

XxXxX

The next day Shinji sighed as he walked through the city, he was heading to Shinsengumi headquarters to begin his duties for the day the new recruits were to begin training with the troops they were assigned to. He wasn't looking forward to doing that today since his captain was Saitou Hajime, his worries seemed to melt away as he heard an angelic voice beyond the gate he was walking next too. A bit curious Shinji looked around not seeing anyone he then climbed said gate.

Sitting atop the gazebo, he stayed quiet and listened to the woman tending her garden. His eyes widened when he recognized the woman singing as the one he had met in the hall after training had ended at headquarters yesterday. Stepping forward to get a better view, Shinji suddenly heard a small creak and found himself falling through the gazebo.

Tokio whirled around at the sound, hearing a few moans and curses she frowned as she began yelling for Suki to come outside, "Whose there?" she breathed not moving from her spot.

Shinji chuckled a bit as he brushed himself off and took a step forward, "I'm sorry…" he grinned as he stepped forward then frowned as she looked to be a bit confused.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Don't you remember me?" Shinji smiled.

Tokio narrowed her eyes a bit as she tried to place the voice and was beginning to lose patience, "SUKI…" she yelled.

"Whoa, whoa calm down it's me, remember we met in the hall at Shinsengumi headquarters…honestly how could you not remember a face like mine?" he joked.

"I wouldn't know I haven't seen it…" She growled, "Where is that girl…SUKI…"

Shinji was totally confused, "What do you mean you haven't seen it…you were standing right in front of me…" he argued.

Tokio sighed as she turned to him, "I'm blind you idiot…SUKI…"

"What?" he whispered.

"Tokio?" Suki arrived a frown on her face, "Who the hell are you…get out of here…" she approached a broom in hand and began whacking the man.

"Wait I can explain…ow…hey…"

"Get out…" she yelled hitting him again.

"Alright, alright I'm leaving…" he growled out grabbing the broom from Suki and throwing it behind him, looking to Tokio he then climbed up the gate again and jumped down on the other side and continued on his way back to headquarters, now deep in thought.

Suki sighed as she looked at the mess, "That idiot destroyed the gazebo…" she frowned, "I'm afraid you won't be having your tea there for awhile…" She then looked to Tokio and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I didn't hear him…how did he get in here?"

"He climbed the gate…Are you alright?" Tokio slowly nodded and entered the house.

That night Tetsu arrived with a small smile on his face, glad to be home and finally sit down and relax for awhile, his smile disappeared when Suki informed the man of the trespass, he went outside to look at the damage and narrowed his eyes, then went in search of his daughter.

Tokio was in her room brushing her hair, thinking to herself that little incident had frightened her it was extremely rare that she'd be surprised like that and it annoyed the hell out of her.

"Tokio?" she heard her father call out to her as he entered her room, "Are you alright?"

"I didn't hear him father…" she whispered.

Tetsu sighed as he helped her up and gave her a hug silently assuring her that everything would be alright he thenpulled her towards the door, "Don't worry I'll find him..." he promised, then chuckled, "I heard Suki became extremely violent…" he smirked when Tokio gave a smile, "Come…have tea with me…I want to know what that captain of yours has been doing." He froze then turned to her, "He has been behaving himself right?"

Tokio chuckled with a smirk of her own, "Of course father…"

A/N I'm sorry suffering from a little writer's block at the moment…I apologize in advance…might take a little time for next chapter…


	7. Chapter 7 Don't mess with the Wolf

Chapter 7 Don't mess with the Wolf

Shinji entered headquarters a bit annoyed, the moment he had seen her he'd found himself falling for the woman, 'How can she be blind…' he groaned as he entered the dinning area and sat at one of the tables. Spotting captain Okita apparently eating breakfast with Takagi he sighed as he leaned back and closed his eyes, they immediately opened when he heard their conversation.

"Do you think perhaps it was the Ishins?" Okita asked sipping his tea.

"No I don't think so…Tokio said that the man had met her here before…"

"Is that why you brought her here, to see if she can point him out?"

"No her grandmother came to visit…there's not a lot you can say about her except that she's a frightening woman…" he smirked when Okita chuckled.

"Does Saitou know she's here?"

"No…we've just arrived…I haven't seen him…"

"Just between us…Has he been behaving himself while courting her?" Okita chuckled.

"He better…" Takagi warned, finishing his bowl of rice.

Shinji looked at the men and scoffed, 'He's courting her…that can't be…' his eyes narrowed as he stood and headed for the dojo.

XxXxx

Saitou sighed as he entered the dojo, 'Another day to brutalize the new recruits.' he thought then chuckled inwardly as he spotted his first victim, "Shinji…I hope you've been training hard…" Saitou drawled as he urged the man to step forward.

Shinji narrowed his eyes as he took a stance, 'This seems promising…' Saitou mused as he saw the determination in the man's eyes. Shinji lunged forward, Saitou stepped back grabbed the man's left arm and tripped him sending him crashing into a wall. Saitou sighed, "You're not focused…" he drawled.

"Of course he's not focused he probably has visions of a pretty little woman in mind." One of the men laughed.

Shinji was extremely pissed off as he stood and faced Saitou again, 'How can this uncaring man be seeing that beautiful, sweet, innocent little creature?' he thought to himself. Saitou turned to Shinji waiting for the man to attack. Shinji did so only to find himself straining in a hold, gasping in pain his arm felt as if it would twist and break off.

This type of punishment went on until Saitou got tired beating up the man, and decided to pair the newbies up watching as they blocked and dodged each others blows.

Two hours had passed and the new recruits were now badly bruised and rubbing their limbs in trying to get the pain and stinging to go away, Saitou not looking as if he had run a sweat, dismissed the recruits then turned when he heard Okita call out to the wolf. "What is it Okita?" Saitou drawled as he glanced behind him as several of the recruits gathered and began talking amongst themselves. Shinji gasped at the beauty standing by the door, his eyes widened and a smile crossed his lips.

"Oh we have a visitor…" Okita mused as he turned to give view of Tokio entering the dojo wearing a dark green kimono tied with a chestnut colored obi, a few hair sticks holding her hair up. "It seems that someone has trespassed on the Takagi residence yesterday, Takagi-san doesn't want his daughter to stay with a visiting grandmother for some odd reason…and…"

'Trespasser?' Saitou quirked an eye, "Enough…yes I know the harpy…" he sighed waving off the first captain as he walked over to his lady, "I take it that you're hiding from your grandmother?" he drawled.

"How did you guess?" Tokio quipped.

"You know you're supposed to respect your elders…" he smirked.

"I do respect my elders…it's just that she's crazy…" Tokio answered simply.

"It's not very often that women roam around these halls…Let me guess you got bored waiting in your father's office?"

"No…I was just heading to the kitchen to help and Okita found me…" she grinned, "He said that since you now have a few hours before beginning patrolling the streets, it would be the perfect time for me to come annoy the hell out of you…"

"Annoy?" he narrowed his eyes and turned to see a smiling Okita giving him a small wave.

"Ahun…I don't know what he had in mind but I might have a few ideas…" she tried to hide an evil grin.

"Don't-you-dare." He whispered.

"Oh please…you don't actually think I'd give a show to your men do you…" she smirked as she heard him sigh. Tokio giggled then frowned, "Speaking of your men what's with all the arguing?"

Saitou turned apparently several soldiers where yelling and hitting each other starting a brawl, "Stay here…" Saitou whispered, Tokio frowned and tilted her head as she listened, hearing someone approach and grab her arm a bit roughly Tokio palmed her kunai and swiped the blade at the man missing him by a few inches, the man gasped and kept stepping back as Tokio continued to attack.

Saitou stared down at a few new recruits and barked out an order, everything became quiet for half a second as he and Okita tried to regain order, Saitou suddenly heard a swish and grunt. His eyes widened a bit as he turned his head to find Tokio was about to kill one of his men, Saitou lunged forward and pushing the man back he ducked, turned and grabbed Tokio's right wrist, holding it above her head he then pushed her against the wall with his body. Tokio frowned as her attacker wasn't moving, smelling a familiar scent her left hand went to the man's face, a small smile graced her lips as she chuckled softly, "Oh it's you…Hello…" she whispered.

"Indeed…" Saitou smirked as he lowered her right arm but did not release her as he turned to look at the fight which was quickly dying down he glanced at the man Tokio had nearly killed. Narrowing his eyes he then walked over to Okita who was looking over a few serious wounds three men had adorned in trying to stop the fight.

Okita noticing the two stood, "Well that was fun…" he chuckled "Are you alright miss Tokio?" he smirked as she shrugged and nodded.

"Stay with Okita…" Saitou ordered his lady gently pushing her forward, then looked to Okita, "Make sure she doesn't try to kill anymore of our men…" he chuckled.

"Is that what I was doing?" Tokio grinned. "He grabbed me so roughly and with the yelling I figured we were under attack or something…" she sighed brushing a few stray hairs behind her ear.

Saitou turned and walked back to Shinji who was brushing himself off, "What were you doing?" Saitou narrowed his eyes at the man.

"The fight was moving towards her…I was protecting her…" the man shouted jealous hate could be seen in his eyes.

Saitou quirked an eye, "She's not yours to protect…" he answered.

"Are you kidding if you hadn't noticed she's blind…" Shinji growled, Saitou tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at him. Seeing that he had spoken out of line Shinji added, "Sir…"

"Yes she is blind…and she nearly killed you…" Saitou seethed glaring at the man, then added, "If you hadn't noticed…" then turned and left, "Fucking idiot…" he growled under his breath. Saitou then yelled out an order getting everyone to clear out of the dojo except for those who had started the fight. After warning them that if this were to ever happen again, they'd be severely disciplined. Saitou glanced behind him as they stepped nervously out of the room, "Undisciplined fools…" Saitou hissed.

"Come now Saitou I'll deal with them…" Okita volunteered, "Tokio why don't you take Saitou outside and try to calm him…" the man suggested. "Last thing I need while patrolling is a pissed off Saitou…" he muttered, Tokio couldn't help but giggle as she grasped Saitou by the arm.

"Come Captain, I think you may be in need of a cigarette…" she smiled when she heard Saitou grunt as he led her out.

Now outside Saitou took a breath, "Okita told me that someone trespassed at your home yesterday…"

Tokio scoffed, "Yes…apparently the idiot climbed the fence and crashed through the gazebo…" although she didn't hear anything from her wolf she could feel the muscles in his arm tighten as he made a fist, "…the things he said…I think I've met him before but I can't place the voice…" she continued.

"Did he harm you?" he frowned narrowing his eyes at a few civilians passing by.

Tokio couldn't help but smile at his tone of voice, "No…Suki chased him away… Hmmm protective aren't we…" she answered, then thought for a moment, "He said we met in the hall of Shinsengumi headquarters…wait Okita said his name before he scared him off Sh-something…I think he feared the man he stuttered when Okita arrived."

"If he had any brains he'd fear me more…I'll have to ask Okita about it later…"

After walking for about ten minutes, Tokio lifted her head, "Now where are we exactly?"

Saitou looked around, "At the bridge that leads out of the city…why?"

"Are we facing East?"

"Yes…"

"Good…" she grinned as she led the wolf across the bridge, counting her steps and turning a few times, Tokio had led the captain in a field.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Saitou asked a bit curious as she led him through the thigh high grass.

"Somewhere a bit private…" she grinned as she let herself drop forward stretched her leg and tripped the man pulling him down with her, the tall grass hiding them from view.

Saitou looked at his woman, "You failed to mention that your father had taught you that little maneuver…"

"What would be the fun in that?" she grinned.

"Good point…" he smirked looking around at the grass surrounding them, "Somewhere private hun?"

"Yes so you can collect your thoughts…"

"Don't you mean get lost in my thoughts?" Saitou smirked as he was now above her and began nipping at her neck. Tokio giggled as she ran her fingers through his hair and kissed below his ear.

"Well you can lose yourself if you want…as long as you take me with you…"

"That can be arranged…" he smiled as he molded his lips to hers.

XxXxX

Tokio smiled as she sat up an hour later and arranged her clothing, brushing off the sleeves of her kimono.(nothing dirty happened…you dirty minded people you…) While Saitou still lay down on the long grass looking to the sky his arms at the back of his head, a blade of grass between his lips staring at the clouds above feeling amazingly content at the moment, "Something troubles you…" Tokio whispered leaning over him her right forearm holding her weight as her left hand combed through his long hair, the fingers from his left hand caressing the skin of her right arm.

"It's nothing…" he drawled.

Tokio sighed, "Why is it men find it so hard to confide with their women it makes it extremely hard for us to talk to you!"

"It does?" he smirked.

"Yes…"

Saitou chuckled as he pulled her down to him, "Very well I'll confide with you…" he whispered as he pulled her forward brushing his lips against hers.

"You better…" she grinned as he kissed her deeply.

Hearing a shout Saitou quickly sat up and looked around, Tokio stayed silent as she listened.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he spotted at least a large troop of Ishins trudging through the grass heading into the city, grabbing Tokio he pulled her down beneath him and whispered for her to keep quiet, 'This just had to happen today…' Saitou grit his teeth as they listened to the men walking not more then a dozen feet from the couple.

Tokio took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Saitou's neck pulling him close to her, "I take it those sounds aren't good?" she whispered in his ear.

Saitou quickly shushed her as he listened, hearing nothing but the wind and the rustling of the grass. He took a chance and looked up, seeing the backs of the men as they continued on through the forest. "Come we have to hurry…" he breathed as he pulled her up and ran towards the bridge heading back to headquarters hoping they weren't too late.

"Wait…wait…" Tokio hissed.

Saitou stopped and looked at her. "What?" he growled. Tokio kneeled down and parted her kimono apart a little and took off her wooden sandals, "What the hell are you doing?" Saitou asked watching as she bent down.

"You have any idea how hard it is to run wearing a stupid kimono and these…" she growled picking up the sandals and showing them to the man, "Now I'll be able to keep up, now go…" she ordered.

Saitou intertwined his fingers with hers and began running again towards headquarters.

Several minutes later, the two arrived at headquarters, thankfully they hadn't been spotted rushing in Saitou ran to his room, "Stay in here…" he ordered.

"Where am I?"

"My room…now stay put…" he repeated closing the shoji and running to Kondou's office, Tokio sighed as she brushed her hand across the room starting to familiarize herself with it. Saitou slammed the shoji open looking at the dozen angry faces glaring at him.

"I trust you enter this private meeting with a good excuse Saitou-san?" Kondou drawled.

"Ishins…Over a hundred well armed samurai were spotted not more then fifteen minutes from here, there hiding out in the woods at this very moment…"

Kondou's eyes widened as panicked chatter enveloped the room, "QUIET…" he yelled out evoking silence then turned to his third captain, "Are you certain…"

"Yes sir…"

Kondo thought for a moment, "Call the messengers in here…ready our men…" he ordered Saitou nodded and left the room, barking out orders to every man he met.

The messengers ran out of the building moments later and headed into different directions, to either gather the Shinsengumi troops or to warn their leaders. Unfortunately when they would arrive the battle would have already begun.

A few minutes after the messengers had left the Ishins slowly emerged from the woods and charged through the front gate, Saitou, Okita, Takeda and their troops were the only line of defense at the moment.

Tetsu Takagi was at Kondou's side within the building trying to stay focused hoping his daughter was well out of harm's way.

XxXxX

Tokio was still in Saitou's room, walking around her sandals were still dangling from her fingers as she brushed her fingers on the walls around the room, "Well at least this place isn't a pig sty…" she mused aloud. She held her breath as she suddenly heard shouts coming from outside, placing her hands against the shoji door she closed her eyes and rested her ear against the door, she frowned when she heard the clashing of swords, "Oh this can't be happening again…" she growled. As she stepped back and leaned her back against the other wall opposite the door, as she stared at the door her fingers brushed the handle of her kunai in her left hand.

XxXxX

Saitou grit his teeth as he dodged his opponent's attack and swung his sword killing the man to his left, he now held his katana before him and glanced at the six men that had surrounded him, narrowing his eyes he looked to his left Shinji seemed to be having a hard time with only one man, Okita had to step in and kill the man before he sliced Shinji in half, "Wonderful he's not only a fucken idiot he's also incompetent…" he growled as he lunged forward killing the man in front of him and blocking the one to his right, Okita kneeled and tripped the one to Saitou's left and was now back to back with the wolf.

"Did you have a good evening with Tokio?" Okita asked as he swung his sword missing the man before him by an inch.

"Not now…" Saitou hissed as he severed the head of his opponent only to have another take the dead man's place, turning he kicked the man's legs out from under him forcing him on the ground.

"Where is she by the way?" Okita grunted as he ran his sword through the Ishin's belly.

"My room…" Saitou answered as he palmed his dagger and threw it killing the Ishin behind Takeda saving the fifth captain's life. Turning around Takeda gave a small nod in thanks and resumed attacking their enemy.

"So I take it you two have been busy…" Okita smirked as he eyed his next opponent.

"Shut up Okita…" Saitou growled as he lunged forward and flipped the man he was fighting to land hard on the ground then ran him through.

XxXxX

Tokio hadn't moved from her spot as she stared at the door, hearing the front doors crash open and footsteps scattering everywhere she began taking slow deep breaths, "Don't be an Ishin…don't be an Ishin…" she whispered.

Search the rooms… she heard someone give an order.

"Damnit…" she hissed in a whisper, 'And this day was starting out so well…' she thought to herself. Hearing the shoji door being slammed open she stared at the man who slowly approached the girl.

"Apparently you're having a bad day today…" the man snickered, Tokio tilted her head hearing the man take a breath as he held up his sword preparing to kill her.

The man blinked as he found a pair of sandals flying towards his head, ducking he looked behind him where the sandals landed clattering on the floor, he then felt a sharp pain in his chest. Looking down he found a kunai imbedded in his chest, a small hand still holding onto the blade followed by a dark green sleeve, he then lifted his head to stare at pale honeyed colored eyes, his katana fell to the ground his knees gave out the man then fell to the ground dead.

Tokio released a shaky breath as she walked passed the dead man and leaned against the wall next to the door hiding her from view, her now bloody kunai held tightly in her right hand.

XxXxX

Hearing the front doors being crashed open, all three captains gave the order for a dozen men to fall back, and take care of any Ishins that had entered the building, hearing what sounded like thunder approach Okita grinned as he noticed that Nagakura and Harada had arrived with forty men.

After killing a few more Ishins Saitou watched as the rest retreated or were being chased by Harada and Nagakura's men, Saitou looked around then entered Shinsengumi Headquarters. Seeing his door was opened, Saitou quickly entered his room his sword still unsheathed, "Tokio?"

"Did you know there's a dead Ishin on your floor…" she grinned, "He is an Ishin right?"

Saitou released a small breath, "Yes…Are you alright?"

"Yes…is the battle over?"

"For the moment…come on…" he drawled grabbing her hand and leading her out, his eyes widened a fraction as he stepped back pushing Tokio behind him against the wall, Saitou nearly missed having his throat slit. Lifting his left arm he sliced the man's chest killing him then pulled Tokio to follow him.

After making sure the Ishins were truly gone Kondou called his leaders and captains for a meeting in the dining area, Saitou stood in a corner his arms crossed at his chest hidden by his sleeves, Okita stood beside the third captain a small smile graced his lips, at the woman hiding behind the wolf.

Shinji entered the room in a huff then stepped back a moment he wasn't supposed to be there but he had to see if she was alright, looking around the room trying to spot a certain someone he took a quick breath when he saw Tokio who was well hidden from view from the others in the room behind his captain as he stood in a corner in the back of the room his eyes narrowed a bit when she closed her eyes and rested her head against Saitou's back her hands were on his lower back, "Is my father in the room?" she whispered.

"Yes…he's beside Kondou, and glaring at me probably wants to know if you're alright…"

Tokio smiled, "Always the protective parent…" she chuckled.

After the little meeting was over the men were spread out, the troops were split in half as they patrolled the streets, the ones who stayed at headquarters were to reinforce the gates and to take care of the dead, the wounded were moved into the dojo where they were being cared for at the moment.

Saitou whom still had Tokio by his side went back to his room, to change and get ready since he was to patrol, now donning arm guards his wakizashi and his katana as well as a few hidden daggers, he was met with Takagi looking to his daughter he released a small breath, "I want you back home…I've sent for a carriage…and I don't want to hear an argument."

Tokio sighed a smile gracing her lips, "Yes father…" Saitou couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Tokio's face, "What are you laughing at?"

"Dreading the moment you're to return in your grandmother's company?"

"Eh…you just had to mention that didn't you…"

Takagi chuckled as he took her hand, "Come…your carriage should arrive any moment…"

Takagi watched as the carriage rode off with his daughter within, sighing he turned and went to prepare himself to help with the wounded.

XxXxX

After a few minutes had passed, deep in thought Tokio frowned as she heard a shout the carriage suddenly stopped and the door quickly opened thinking it was the driver Tokio was about to ask what was wrong but found herself being roughly pulled out and thrown to the ground. As she tried to stand she was grabbed from behind and pulled back, fighting back she was slapped and thrown to the ground again, reaching for her kunais she had managed to knick her attacker's arm, blood began to trickle down. she found her attacker's hands roaming her body and pining her to the ground, as she kicked, hit and clawed her wrists were held at her sides and her weapons thrown to the ground, she then found herself being pulled to her feet, still struggling as her attackers tied her wrists behind her back.

She was then hoisted onto a horse and rode away after about an hour's ride she found herself being violently thrown to the ground, Tokio remained still and quiet, she could feel her kimono had been loosened as they had searched her for weapons, she feared that these pigs would violate her soon, but forced that thought out of her mind as she tried to free her wrists.

"I still don't get why she's so important?"

"Who cares our orders are the same as the last take the woman…"

"You two are idiots…she's Takagi's daughter…now shut-up and start a fire…" the leader drawled.

'Wonderful…' Tokio growled, after freeing herself, she listened now knowing that there were four men she sighed, 'Great…' hearing that they weren't paying attention to her, Tokio slowly rolled onto her back keeping her arms behind her, feeling around with her left arm she grabbed a rock with her left hand and dirt with her right then took a deep breath, rolling again she quickly stood and began running, the men noticing the movement stood and ran after her, one quickly caught up as he was about to grab her Tokio turned and threw the dirt in his face then resumed running.

The second man tackled her to the ground Tokio kicked at him and hit him in the head with the rock, pushing him off she was about to stand but the other two pounced on top of her, Tokio kept silent as she felt that her kimono had fallen off her left shoulder, "You know you're a pretty little thing…" the man whispered breathing in her ear as he held her down while his friend tied her ankles together the other two groaned and started yelling at each other.

"You were supposed to watch her you idiot…"

"Oh please how much trouble can a blind woman be…" the one whom Tokio had hit with the rock growled.

"Shut-up both of you…" the one whom was the leader yelled as he held Tokio down pulling her to sit up helping the fourth man tie her arms at her sides, Tokio found herself being hoisted onto someone's shoulder, the leader chuckled as he purposely groped her as he walked back to their camp.

Dropping her to the ground Tokio hissed as she felt pain in her side, she stayed silent and unmoving for at least an hour pretending to have fallen asleep her hand bloody as she had palmed a small cutting knife from one of the men who had tackled her and slowly began to cut the rope around her wrists, hoping she wouldn't have too much of a problem with the ones around her ankles.

After about three hours, Tokio waited until she heard a few snores as she was about to stand and begin running again she felt something part her kimono and someone's hand caressing her legs, as his hands went higher Tokio let out a growl then sat up and stabbed the man in the chest with the knife, he cried out in pain and pushed her down, pulling out the knife he backhanded her and called out to the others who were now waking up.

"What happened?"

"She got loose again…" he growled looking around "Tie her to that boat…" he ordered.

"Tie her to the boat?" one of the men asked in question.

"Yes make holes in it and tie her to it…now…" he growled, "Then board it up…" he smirked.

XxXxX

Meanwhile Saitou and Okita were waiting outside as their men searched an inn. "You seem deep in thought Saitou?"

"The trespasser you spoke of this morning…Tokio said you might know him…"

"I do?" Okita asked a bit surprised.

"Yes apparently you had scared him off when he spoke to her a few days ago."

Okita thought for a moment, "But I was speaking to Shinj…oh he didn't…" Saitou quirked an eye and looked to the first captain. Okita winced at the look on his friend's face, "You're not going to kill him are you?"

Saitou grit his teeth knowing of the man's reputation. "Shinji?" he smirked, "Hn…Kill no…torture yes…"

Okita chuckled softly at the wolf's tone of voice as he eyed the man they spoke of exiting the inn, "That can't be good…"

A few hours had passed by and after raiding three inns which housed and hid several troops of Ishins. Saitou noticed that both his and Okita's squads seemed tired. Saitou's eyes narrowed when he sensed something in the woods and stopped walking, Okita did the same.

Shinji who was extremely tired walked up to his captain, "Not one word…" Saitou whispered.

Not understanding his captain Shinji quirked an eye, "Hun?"

"Quiet…" Saitou seethed not bothering to look at the man. "I smell blood…"

In the blink of an eye Okita seeing a small shadow ran forward and leapt on the shadow his sword drawn. It immediately froze when Okita recognized the man seeing him covered in sweat a hand across his ribs pressing it against a wound, "What happened?" Okita asked helping the man walk out of the woods, and sitting him to the ground.

"Ambush…twelve men surrounded the carriage…they cut me and threw me in a ditch while four took Miss Takagi and headed West…" he coughed.

"How long ago was this?" Saitou asked showing no emotion on his face.

"At least two hours ago…on the main road…carriage is still there…they took the horses…" he winced as he now had a hard time breathing.

"Kuteyi…Yoshu…take him back to headquarters…Jiro take half the troop continue patrolling, the other half come with me…" Saitou ordered, Okita had a small smile as he ordered his men to do the same.

"Do you think ten men are enough?" Shinji asked.

Saitou sighed as he turned to the man. "Unlike you we've fought in battle before I am not in the mood for a debate…keep quiet or return to headquarters…" Saitou drawled as he led the way to a nearby stable.

XxXxX

Spotting the carriage Saitou got off his horse and looked around seeing the indents in the dirt and the flattened grass a few soaked with a little blood, Saitou smirked, 'She fought back…good Kitty…'

He then looked west where the driver had said that they were heading, 'Well now they seemed to be in a hurry?' he sighed as he got on his horse, starring at the trail the horses had made.

The Shinsengumi slowly walked their horses through the woods, it was almost sundown as they silently made their way through the dense forest Saitou stopped as did the others he looked to Okita who began sniffing the air they could smell smoke, Saitou and Okita gestured for the men to tie up the horses and spread out.

As they silently made their way towards the small camp, Saitou's eyes narrowed when he heard a branch snap. He quickly turned to see Shinji behind him with an apologetic look on his face. 'You son of a bi…' he growled as he turned back to the camp to see the men beginning to run. Running out from his spot Saitou went after the men as did the rest of his and Okita's squad.

XxXxX

Suddenly having a bad feeling the leader stood and looked around, his eyes widened when he heard a branch snap, "Shit…" he quickly turned to two of his men, "Put the boat in the water…" he ordered.

"What, are you mad there are holes in it…she'll drown?" the other protested.

"It will give us the time we need to get away now do it…" he growled helping the man lift the boat.

"Oh god…no…" Tokio whispered as she felt the boat drop in the water as well as the frigid liquid beginning to soak through her clothes.

"Hurry up before they get here…" she then heard.

'He's coming for me…' she thought to herself trying to calm down, "GET ME OUT OF HERE…HAJIME…" she screeched, struggling as much as she could to try and free herself again.


	8. Chapter 8 Past gone, now the present

Chapter 8 Past gone, now the present

The Shinsengumi ran out of the woods, spotting a few shadows disappearing among the trees, Saitou stopped at the fire and looked around knowing his men would stop those bastards, Shinji walked up to the wolf to apologize for giving away his position but didn't get the chance when they heard curses. Saitou narrowed his eyes as several of his men arrived dragging two Ishins and pushing them to the ground. Saitou walked to the eldest and grabbed him by the arm then slammed him against a tree. "Where's the woman?" Saitou hissed nearly breaking the man's arm getting impatient Saitou twisted the man's arm even more, "WHERE?" he growled. When he still didn't get an answer he unsheathed his sword and killed him, he then turned to the other who seemed no older then seventeen, "I'll only ask once boy…where is she?"

"Beside the dock…in the boat…" he whispered as he trembled in fear, Saitou turned spotting an old shack and the boat on the water he then began walking towards it sheathing his sword the moment he stepped on the dock he noticed that the boat was halfway under water.

"Fuck…" he swore as he ran to the edge and taking off his haori dropping it on the dock he lowered himself on the boat hearing Tokio's panicked cries and seeing the boards nailed shut trapping her on the boat. Saitou swore that when he found those Ishin bastards he would torture then slowly. Spotting the hammer on the dock Saitou grabbed it and began removing the boards, Okita arrived and kneeled at the edge of the dock.

After removing three boards, the boat was nearly completely submerged in the waist deep water. Saitou bent down to pull her up but found that he couldn't, "I'm tied to the boat…" Tokio breathed spitting out the water that had entered her mouth. Okita quickly handed the man a dagger, Shinji stopped and gasped as he stood behind Okita and watched.

"Hold your breath…" Saitou instructed as he began cutting the ropes seeing that she was panicking too much, "HOLD YOUR BREATH…" he repeated.

Tokio took a few deep breaths the moment she took the second one the boat sank down hiding her from view in the water.

"Saitou!" Okita was getting a bit worried.

"Shut-up…" he growled as he had cut the last of the rope and leaned down then pulled her out, Tokio coughed out and was now gasping for breath her arms still tied behind her back, Saitou pulled her to her feet then leaned down shouldering her to be able to climb out on the dock.

Okita grabbed the dropped haori and backed off allowing Saitou to lay Tokio down on the dock, Okita then turned to Shinji, "Start a fire…and get some blankets…" he ordered.

Shinji blinked then quickly turned and headed to the small camp the Ishins had started and threw a few more pieces of wood in it.

"Untie me…untie me…" Tokio whispered still struggling trying to free her arms, Saitou still holding onto the dagger Okita had handed him leaned her forward, cutting her free. The moment her arms were unbound she grasped her wrists and leaned forward in Saitou's embrace. "Well you had me a bit worried there…" she breathed.

"Your hands are like ice…" he growled, picking her up in his arms and carrying her to the shack, Shinji arrived with two blankets and handed them to Okita who dropped them on a small stool beside the door, seeing that Shinji hadn't left yet Okita blocked the two from view by stepping in front of the door. Saitou grabbed one and wrapped the blanket over the freezing Tokio and began stripping her of her kimono, Saitou frowned a bit, "Where are your dagger and kunais?"

"They took them…" she whispered then grinned as she felt her clothes loosening, "Better not catch you smiling…" she smirked holding onto the blanket as her wet clothes fell to the ground, Saitou chuckled softly as he lowered the blanket around her shoulders making sure that nothing was showing he then grabbed his haori and wrapped it around her pulling his haori closed.

"Get your arms in the sleeves…" he smirked after seeing her do so he tugged on the blanket and tied the coat around her waist, rubbing his hands on her arms and back to try and help her get warmer faster Saitou then grabbed the other blanket wrapping it around the woman and picked up her soaked clothes he handed them to Okita who was standing by the door his back turned.

"Hang these to dry…" he spoke as he quickly led Tokio to the fire.

Since the rest of the men were still searching the woods for the other two Ishins that had escaped. And two of his men were busy tying up the seventeen year old prisoner to a tree. Okita chuckled, knowing that the two lovebirds might want a small moment alone seeing that Shinji was just standing there he called for the lad, "Shinji…gather some more wood for the fire…" he ordered, Shinji sighed as he turned and left the camp. Okita chuckled softly, as he eyed a few of his men who had stayed behind, "Gather the horses…" he ordered and watched them walk back towards the path, "And I'll hang these…" he told himself looking at the wet clothes he still held in his arms.

Sitting Tokio down Saitou kneeled down beside her, "Did they hurt you?" he whispered draping the blanket over her legs and lifted her hands to look at the wounds on her wrists he lightly ran his thumbs on the bruises.

Tokio sighed a small smile on her lips as she heard the little growl come from his throat, "Again with being protective…hmmm I fear I've turned you soft captain…" she whispered as she leaned her head forward still shivering a bit.

Saitou chuckled, "Not likely…You still haven't answered my question…"

"I got slapped a few times and thrown to the ground but other then that no…" she whispered in turn, then started laughing softly, "Apparently they didn't like me very much since I kept escaping..."

"Hn is that why they tied you up to that boat?"

"Obviously…" she grinned and closed her eyes as she looked to the fire relishing the heat it gave off.

"It would seem you've had a hard day Kitty…" he smirked then leaned forward looking at the wounds around her neck, "You should get some sleep…" he breathed in her ear making her shiver.

"You'll stay nearby?" She whispered, her hand on his cheek.

"Yes…" he whispered watching as Tokio leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his own, Saitou caressed her left cheek and gently pushed her to lie down beside him.

Tokio had quickly fallen asleep a few moments later, The men sat around the fire talking quietly amongst themselves, Shinji stared at his captain, Okita sat beside Saitou, "What do you suggest we do with our young prisoner…we could take him back for questioning…" the young captain suggested.

"He's too young…if he's too quick to give out information and nearly pisses himself at the sound of a little yelling he doesn't know anything…" he sighed leaning back holding himself up with his left arm, glancing at the woman sleeping beside him, then at Shinji who quickly looked away. "Wake me in two hours…" he instructed Okita as he lied down making himself comfortable. Okita couldn't help having a grin on his lips as he took a deep breath and looked up at the moon.

XxXxX

The next day, Tokio was led back to the shack to change her clothes Okita stood guard while Saitou saddled his horse and looked at Shinji who seemed awfully nervous at the moment, "Can you tell me why is it, you trespassed on Takagi's home…Shinsengumi soldier or not if he had been there he would have killed you…"

Shinji's eyes widened as he slowly turned facing his captain, "I-I didn't know it was Takagi's home..." he answered standing up straight and clearing his throat.

"So you trespass on other people's home often?" Saitou asked narrowing his eyes.

Hiding a smirk as he could sense the fear radiate off the young soldier.

Shinji grunted, "What…no…"

Saitou leaned against his horse and took out a cigarette casually lighting it. "Then what were you doing?" he asked exhaling the smoke his thumb brushing against the hilt of his katana, looking at the blush forming on the man's cheeks.

"It's kind of stupid really…" Shinji answered with a small chuckle, feeling a bit embarrassed as he looked at his feet.

"Humor me…" Saitou answered staring at the man.

Figuring that his captain would not let up Shinji looked around to make sure they were alone, "Well…I heard singing and I was curious…" he answered.

'You have got to be kidding me…' he sighed rolling his eyes. "So you climbed the fence and destroyed their property, don't tell me you figured she'd be impressed by your destructive behavior…"

"Eh…No…it was an accident I slipped and fell through…" he mumbled.

Wanting this conversation to end, Saitou drawled, "Tell me what are your intentions towards her…if you have any?"

"What?"

"Are you interested in her?" Saitou asked giving the man an unimpressed look, he so hated repeating or explaining himself.

"Well yeah I mean she's beautiful, witty and that smile…" he grinned getting lost for a moment, realizing who he was talking to Shinji cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head, "Well uh…I eh heard that you were courting her is that…true?"

"It is…" Saitou answered finishing his cigarette and turning to his horse to adjust the straps, then took hold of the reins.

"I take it that you are not going to stop seeing her then?"

"No…"

"Oh well then I suppose I shouldn't get my hopes up…right, or try to persuade her to leave you for me right?" he gave a small chuckle.

Saitou narrowed his eyes, "Obviously…"

"Well then I should probably leave her in your care then and stop worrying…right?" He asked nervously taking a step back and patting his horse's neck.

"That you should…" Saitou sighed, when the hell was this idiot going to take the hint and stop talking.

Shinji stood up straight and bowed his head a bit, "Then I'll stop making advances on her…sir…"

"Good because if you ever lay a hand on her…I'll kill you…" Saitou smirked at the fear in the man's eyes especially when he heard him gasp Shinji had never seen the wolf fight in battle before and so didn't know what he was fully capable of Saitou silently led his horse back into camp.

Tokio now donning her dry green kimono with Saitou's haori draped around her shoulders, was being led to the third captain by Okita who chuckled as he told her that Shinji was the one whom had confronted her at her home and that Saitou had just finished having a talk with the man. "Is he bleeding from the jugular?" she asked with a small smile.

"Not yet…I think Saitou just gave him a warning." He chuckled "I should perhaps warn Shinji to not piss off Saitou too much especially after drinking a bit of sake…"

"Sake…what Hajime can't hold his drink?" Tokio quirked an eye.

"No that's not it, after battle he would usually drink and he would tend to get a bit violent and well killed whatever was around…" Okita quickly cleared his throat.

"Really?"

"Well yeah but he's cut down lately I haven't seen him drink in a while…perhaps he's found something more sweet as a substitute…" he chuckled.

"Okita please if you're trying to make me blush…it's not going to work, even with those sweet little words…" Tokio giggled.

Okita chuckled and spoke a little more loudly, "Well here is your lady Saitou-san…the men should be ready to leave momentarily…" the first captain announced with a grin.

Saitou looked at him and sighed, "Would it be possible for you to wipe that annoying smirk off your face for a day?"

Okita thought for a moment, "It might be possible…but I don't want to find out today…" he smirked as he left the two to hurry up the men.

Saitou looked Tokio over carefully and smirked, grasping her hand he guided it to the horse's neck, "Here…my horse is restless…see if you can calm him…" he whispered with a small chuckle.

"Hmmm he's probably picking up on your killing sense…" she smirked "Either that or he's jealous…you better watch yourself he might give you a swift kick if you're not careful…" she grinned.

"Hn…highly doubtful…" he snorted as he lifted his eyes seeing the men were ready and waiting, Saitou swiftly mounted his horse and held out his hand to pull up Tokio, settling her in front of him Saitou pulled on the reins to turn his horse, Tokio had a small smile on her lips as she felt his arm wrap around her waist holding her to his chest, and followed Okita as they led the troop back to headquarters.

Saitou sniffed the air, it would be winter soon and they would probably be sent to battle, "Deep in thought?" he heard someone whisper.

"What?" Saitou looked down.

"Your deep in thought…that has to be very rare." Tokio quipped in a whisper, "Which means you're worried about something, and don't say it's nothing…"

"And how would you know that we've only been courting for…" Saitou thought for a moment, "…not even a month…"

Tokio giggled, "I know because you dear captain are extremely easy to read…"

"Really…" Saitou snorted.

"That's funny since miss Tokio would be the first to be able too…" Okita chuckled since he was walking his horse next to Saitou's obviously he had heard the little conversation.

Saitou glared at the first captain then looked back to Tokio as she had mumbled something, "What did you say?" he asked.

Tokio looked up and smiled, "Will you be able to defeat Shishio?"

Saitou frowned, "Shishio?"

XxXxX

Saitou's eyes snapped open as he suddenly jolted awake hearing a small whimper. Narrowing his eyes he looked around, he was lying in bed on his futon his left arm wrapped around his wife possessively in sleep. "Why do I keep dreaming of the past…" he mumbled hearing the sound again, 'And why was it mixed up with the present?' he asked himself then slowly got out of bed so as not to disturb his sleeping wife and went to investigate stretching his back and arms, opening a shoji door that led to his children's room, Saitou smirked his little girl was fussing in sleep.

Walking into the room Saitou gently picked her up in his arms careful not to wake his four year old son sleeping next to her, and walked around the house with his two year old daughter rocking her gently, after a few minutes she calmed down and fell in a dreamless slumber, Saitou chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head and laid her back down in her futon covering her up with the blanket he then returned to his room.

"Everything alright?" Tokio asked drowsily trying to find a comfortable spot being nine months pregnant she had found that she could never get comfortable in bed.

"Teiya just wanted to be held…" he whispered settling back down by her side, "Speaking of which…" he grumbled and pulled his wife to him nuzzling her neck.

Tokio laughed softly, "Ah is my wolf having bad dreams as well?" she whispered turning to lie on her back and ran the fingers of her right hand across his chest.

"Constantly…would you be so kind as to chase them away?" he smirked kissing below her neck making her laugh.

"What did you dream about?" she asked curiously.

"My irritating little wife, who else would I be dreaming about, you constantly haunt my dreams you know that…" he smirked wickedly.

"What exactly was I doing?"

"That day you nearly drowned…" he sighed.

Tokio thought for a moment a wicked grin graced her lips, "Oh yes I remember that day well…"

"Yes you-nearly-drowned…" Saitou repeated.

"And you confronted that Shinji boy…" she laughed softly.

"Ech don't remind me…" he grumbled.

"As I recall didn't he save your life a few years later?" she quipped.

"He did not…" Saitou argued, "I knew that samurai was behind me that moron just tripped and pushed me forward…idiot…" Saitou mumbled and rested his head on top of her left shoulder.

"Still angered that he didn't get one scratch during the war?" She chuckled.

"The only way he survived is on sheer dumb luck…" Saitou breathed in her ear.

Tokio laughed softly then sighed, "How long will you be gone?" she whispered, when Saitou didn't answer immediately she turned her head to him, "Hajime…"

"What?" he mumbled.

"How long will you be gone?"

"I'm trying to sleep woman…" Saitou tried to change the subject.

"It's just one question Hajime…"

"Which will lead to another after I've answered it…" he smirked. Tokio was beginning to lose patience since she was so tired at the moment, she frowned and pinched the man, "Ow…"

"Answer me…" she growled.

"A few weeks at the most…" he chuckled rubbing his chest, "She's turning vicious tonight…" he smirked and kissed her cheek.

"You better believe I'm vicious…haven't slept in three days…" she whined taking a deep breath and turning to lie on her left side.

Saitou kissed her forehead and laid his left hand on her stomach, "Is Hatsu arriving in the morning?" he asked.

"Mhmmm…She said she could stay for three weeks…although it will be less if she drives me crazy." She yawned.

"Hn getting those killing urges again Kitty?"

"How did you guess?" she mumbled, Saitou smirked as he felt her breathing begin to slow, closing his eyes he followed his wife in sleep.

The next morning Saitou had a smirk on his lips as Teiya and Tsutomu ran around the yard, he was sitting on the engawa watching them play Tokio wobbled her way to him counting her steps then sat down beside him, "Thought you were leaving before morning…"

"You dear wife are supposed to stay in bed…"

"I will I just came to see you off so to speak…" she smirked.

"Hn…I've decided to wait until after Hatsue arrives…if you hadn't noticed lately you've become a bit clumsy…" he teased.

Tokio quirked an eye and kissed his cheek then pinched his arm, "Watch it husband…" she smirked.

"Yes dear…" he chuckled leaning his head next to hers inhaling her cherry blossomed scent.

Half an hour later after hugging his children kissing his wife and glaring at Hatsue, Saitou Hajime left for Tokyo, he had to face the Battousai to see if he could be useful for his next mission in stopping one Makoto Shishio.

XxXxX

Tokyo

A few days later he was walking down the street, donning a dark blue coat and a pair of white hakama, Saitou sighed as he looked at the gate before him, 'This should be interesting…' he thought to himself as he adjusted his cap and backpack making sure his hidden sword was secured at his back, entering through the gate Saitou spotted what seemed a rooster haired man, placing a fake smile on his lips Saitou approached. "My name is Goro Fujita…please to meet you…" he smirked as he began babbling about medicines to the rooster head, finding out that who he was looking for wasn't there Saitou sighed inwardly.

"You have some narrow eyes…you know that?" Sano frowned. 'Who is this guy?'

'O-kay…' Saitou chuckled, "Well I'm afraid I can't help the way I was born sir…" 'Is this idiot for real?' he mused to himself, then frowned when the moron grabbed the wolf's hand inquiring about the calluses the wolf had…big mistake, 'So he knows about swords…hn.' "Well you're very perceptive aren't you…I'm impressed Sanosuke Sagara." Saitou smirked getting rid of his little fake smile. "Well since the Battousai isn't home today I suppose I should leave him a small gift…" he smirked taking out his blade.

After beating Sanosuke Sagara senseless, Saitou smirked "These idiots today think they know everything…I'm tough I can beat you up…hmph moron…" he sighed as he looked at his broken sword, 'Cheap piece of crap…stupid sword can't even handle a Gatotsu…' he thought, he then looked at the damage he caused the dojo, "Well I suppose I put my point across…" he chuckled dropping the ruined sword to the floor, "…time to leave and let the Battousai ponder for a little while…" he smirked as he left behind his medicine chest with the symbol from old times etched on the back. "You have two choices…return to your former self or death…hn wonder which you'll choose?" he smirked wickedly, "I suppose we'll see tomorrow…" he sighed.


	9. Chapter 9 We meet again Battousai

Chapter 9 We meet again Battousai

After eating his breakfast and being annoyed with that scarfaced idiot Akamatsu, Saitou headed back to the dojo. "Ah yes fighting the Battousai…how amusing what with his little no kill theory I wonder if I'll be able to turn him?" he chuckled inwardly, 'It might work with his little family nearby.' He sighed hearing the raccoon girl and the little pickpocket squabble in the yard Saitou shook his head and placed his fake smile on his lips opening the gate. "Excuse me…I'm sorry for interrupting, I was hoping to find Himura the Battousai at this dojo…"

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit 'How did this man know Kenshin was the Battousai?' Shaking the thought from her head she told the officer that Kenshin was out on business.

'Not here again I wonder why?' Saitou chuckled knowing he was fighting that scarfaced idiot at the moment. "I'm new to the police force and the chief told me I could find him here…My name is Goro Fujita…I'm sorry for imposing but would it be alright if I wait for him I really need to speak with him it's a matter of great importance."

'Well if the police chief told this man where Kenshin was then I suppose it's alright…' Kaoru thought, "Yes of course, please come in…" she gestured the man to enter.

'Oh come on it can't take you that long to defeat that weakling…' Saitou grumbled inwardly as he sat patiently before an altar within the dojo, hearing Yahiko behind him a bit awed that the police officer was holding a Japanese sword. A few hours later Kaoru slid open the shoji door and introduced the police officer to one Kenshin Himura, Saitou chuckled as he heard the man gasp. "You had a hard time with Akamatsu…don't tell me your skills have diminished over the years?"

Saitou mostly ignored the ramblings of the woman and the child and concentrated on the Battousai, slowly unsheathing his sword and taunting the rurouni as he told the man's tale throughout his stay at the dojo, the battles with Jinei, Raijuta and such revealing that the kind gentle rurouni was indeed being watched, hearing the Battousai say that he would never kill again and never return to his old self Saitou was beginning to lose patience as he settled into a Gatotsu. Kaoru fearing for Kenshin's life grasped the back of his gi to try and stop him. "What's wrong Battousai are you going to allow her to feel my Gatotsu as well?" Saitou growled.

Saitou's eyes rolled as he heard the man try to convince his woman that he would be alright and to stay out of it. 'Foolish woman…' Saitou thought as he watched the rurouni then lunged forward and began his attack.

Kenshin was now down and breathing rather heavily, Kaoru stepped forward and got in the wolf's way, Saitou couldn't help but chuckle as he taunted Kenshin to stand seeing the look in his eyes, a small hint of amber. "You're in the way…" he told Kaoru, Kenshin slowly stood and pushed her back then lunged forward.

Saitou chuckled as Kenshin opened his eyes, a dark amber, "Well now in fighting me you've finally surfaced…this should be interesting…" as he started his attack swords clashed, grunts and battle cries where heard both men totally ignored the fact that people were watching them at the moment, blood streaks stained the floor and walls, holes were abundant on the dojo floors and walls, Saitou's sword was broken in half as the two insulted each other and charged.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW…" they heard the police commissioner yell out getting the two assassins attention.

Hearing Akamatsu that little pest at the gate Saitou picked up his coat and gave his little report to the commissioner that the Battousai was useful in the mission but that the wanderer Himura Kenshin wasn't even worth asking. After fighting with the Battousai, Saitou had an evil smirk on his lips as he walked out of the Kamiya gate, 'Hn haven't had a decent fight like that in years…' he chuckled massaging the back of his neck, 'Highly doubt Tokio would approve me losing my head in battle…funny how that ridiculous sword saved my life…' he smirked as he headed into town to get rid of a few pests...being an undercover agent was indeed hard work.

XxXxX

A few nights later after knowing that Kenshin Himura would return to Kyoto, Saitou had a wicked grin on his lips as he met the man walking through an alley "Have you said your goodbyes to that Kamiya girl?" seeing the look on the Battousai's face at the mention of his woman's name was indeed a pleasure, "Since we'll be fighting together against Shishio's troop let's try and be a little bit friendlier…" Saitou nearly gagged on those words, 'Ech that hurt to say…' he sighed.

"Fighting together?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes…I'm in charge of leading the squad in Kyoto now…What don't tell me you have a problem with that…" he smirked, "What's wrong…what's with the sour look on your face?"

"No reason…" Kenshin sighed sounding a little bit annoyed, 'Don't tell me he expects that I take orders from him…ha I don't think so…" Kenshin mused.

"Alright let's go, if we leave now we'll just be able to make it to the boat…"

"No I'll take the Tokaido route to Kyoto…"

Saitou sighed, "Suit yourself…just don't be late or get lost…" the wolf waved him off and left, hearing him grumble Saitou chuckled softly, 'What a fool…still trudging against the past again…and he refuses to make a move on that racoon girl because he still thinks he unworthy…' he snorted, "Moron…" he sighed, as he headed towards the dojo again to try and recruit Aoshi Shinomori.

Kyoto

Saitou was walking through the forest slowly heading for his home glancing behind him Eiji Mishima had stayed quiet the entire trip holding onto his brother's sword for fear that someone would jump out of the forest and take it from him.

Saitou sighed he'd have to quicken the pace if he was to meet the Battousai, 'Still have to give my report and argh…stupid paperwork…' Saitou quickly shook his head to rid himself from those thoughts he would quickly lose his mind and sooner or later he'd become as idiotic as that rooster head. He had planned to return home for a day to check on his family but he had received word that Makoto Shishio was at this moment at Singetsu village and so had stopped by before returning home, only to find the Battousai and a girl that looked like a Weasel fighting an armed troop of Shishio's followers after facing the Tekken Soujiro Seta, Kenshin and Saitou were ready to depart but Eiji was brought into question the boy needed to be taken care of.

Sighing Saitou volunteered to take the boy in until all this was settled, he rolled his eyes at the reaction of the Weasel and the Battousai as they found out that he the Wolf of Mibu was actually married, 'Morons…' he thought. Hearing a small cough he glanced behind him at the boy he hadn't said a word the entire time, 'Quietly mourning his family…stupid idiot older brother he should have waited for me…' Saitou thought as he led the way to his home opening the gate he nudged the boy forward.

Hatsue met them at the door an unimpressed look on her face, "Where have you been?" Saitou quirked an eye at the woman who was to stay with his wife and care for his children since Tokio was restricted to bed at the moment.

"Working…" Saitou answered plainly as he stepped aside to allow Eiji to enter the house, "Why don't you make yourself useful and feed the boy…get him cleaned up and clothed…" Saitou growled as he glared at the woman. Hatsue eyed the boy over and led him into the kitchen.

Eiji turned around, "Eh…Saitou-san…is that your wife?" he asked.

Saitou turned nearly choking on the toothpick he had just put between his lips, "What…Oh Kami no…" he breathed, "I'd rather be tortured until death then be married to that banshee…" He growled heading to his room. Eiji couldn't help but chuckle a little at the man's reaction Saitou then turned to look at the boy as a thought hit his head, "Eiji…give me your sword…" Saitou instructed.

"What why?" Eiji frowned holding onto it a bit protectively.

"Don't worry you'll get it back, I just want to put it out of reach, my children are extremely young…" he answered.

"Oh yeah sure…" Eiji handed it over and watched as Saitou unlocked a big cabinet in the middle of a hall his eyes widened at all the weapons within, there were several Japanese swords, a few Wakizashies, kunais and daggers, arranged carefully within the cabinet each weapon had it's own slot one of them was empty since Saitou had it tied to his hip at the moment, since Eiji's sword didn't have a sheath Saitou carefully wrapped it in a cloth and placed it in the empty slot then closed and locked the cabinet. He then continued down the hall and entered a room closing the door behind him. Eiji suddenly found himself being yelled at by 'the banshee' to hurry up and to quit dawdling. Not wanting to make the banshee angry Eiji quickly entered the kitchen.

Entering his room, Saitou spotted his wife lying on her side in bed, an evil smirk on her lips as she leaned up and held her head up with her right hand, "You're late husband…" she taunted.

Saitou narrowed his eyes and looked his wife over the corners of his mouth upturning, "And you're early…" he pointed out, "How long ago?" he asked as he kneeled down to look at the small bundle beside his wife.

"Three days…" she sighed and chuckled when she heard Saitou curse softly, kneeling down beside the two, he had been in Tokyo at that time on his way back from fighting with the Battousai.

"You're not injured?" she asked with a hint of a smirk, as she slowly sat up.

"No…" he answered plainly, as he looked at the newborn. "I see that you haven't murdered Hatsue yet…"

"Too tired…" she grinned, "She's taking to yelling every time I get a few moments rest and keeps waking me…" she grumbled leaning against the wall and slowly closing her eyes.

Saitou narrowed his eyes as he looked to the door for a moment, "Really…well I'll see to that…Where you in a lot of pain?"

"A little…" she whispered leaning her head back and stretching her arms above her then dropped them to her side her head slowly lolling forward.

"Don't fall asleep yet…" he smirked as he ran his index finger against the newborn's cheek.

Tokio lifted her head and quirked an eye, "And why the hell not?"

Saitou chuckled, "Because I want you to meet someone…"

A smile appeared on her lips, "Oh is he or she charming and well mannered, or witty and sarcastic?"

"You are hilarious…" he drawled.

"I know…get to the point I am tired…" she sighed.

"Hn…a boy from Shingetsu village his name's Eiji…parents were hung his brother was slain…and I have to leave in the morning…"

"Yay does that mean Hatsue can leave too?" she smirked, "Where is he?"

"I'll bring him in a few moments after he's been cleaned up." he whispered carefully picking up the newborn. "What did we agree to call this little one again?" he asked settling down beside his wife resting his back against the wall.

"Tetsuo…" she swatted at his arm, "Don't tell me you, my wolf have already forgotten?" she smiled leaning up and resting her chin on his left shoulder.

"Well I have been around a few idiots lately…" he chuckled.

"Oh dear don't tell me it's catching…Aren't you the least bit afraid to pass it on to the children…No perhaps you already forgot your children now listen, you are Hajime Saitou you were once the third capta…"

Saitou rolled his eyes with a soft snort, "Are you done irritating me?"

"Irritate you…me?" She answered pointedly and continued ranting, "No…" she answered "Oh no he's gone mad…" she sighed, "I am your wife why would I do such a thing?"

"Because you enjoy it…"

"Hmmm I do don't I…" she grinned wickedly, "Quit whining you know you like it…" She laughed Saitou grasped her chin lifting it and pulled her forward giving her a deep possessive kiss.

"How about some tea?" he chuckled at the flush look on her face.

"Ohh wonderful he's also a mind reader, how exciting…what am I thinking about now?" she grinned.

Saitou smirked and leaned down to her ear, "Not in front of the children Kitty…besides you've just given birth you need to rest…"

"Killjoy…" she sighed.

Saitou couldn't help but laugh as he helped her on her feet and led his lovely wife out of the room.

Tokio sat at the small table in the living room, her newborn lay beside her sleeping peacefully, while Saitou went into the kitchen to get Eiji.

A cleaned up Eiji now donning a light green gi and brown hakama which seemed a bit too big for him looked out the window at the two children running around chasing each other in the back yard, Saitou entered and waved off Hatsue, the woman huffed and went outside, Saitou went to one of the cupboards taking out a few cups he prepared the tea. Eiji watched him the silence was a bit annoying so he decided to speak up, "Um…so how many kids do you have?"

Saitou smirked, "Until recently I had two the third is in the living room with his mother, he's now three days old…" he answered pouring the boiling water in the pot Saitou covered it and placed everything on a tray, "Come…" he gestured for the boy to follow him in the living room.

Eiji did as asked and looked at the woman in awe, she was sitting on a cushion her hands delicately placed on her lap, she wore a dark red yukata, and her hair was tied up in a loose ponytail. Tokio tilted her head and smiled, "Is this him?" she asked, Saitou grunted his answer which to his wife meant yes, and sat down to her left pouring her a cup of tea, Tokio gratefully took it from his hands and sipped at it. "Please sit down Eiji…" she gestured, "Beside me I would like to see what you look like…" she smiled, taking a few more sips.

"What I look like?" Eiji frowned confused taking a few steps forward.

Tokio quirked an eye, "I take it Hajime hasn't told you much about me has he…" she looked to her husband and swatted at his arm.

"All to annoy you with dear…" he chuckled as he drank his tea.

Tokio smiled and looked at the boy, "I'm blind Eiji…will you allow me to see what you look like?" she asked.

Eiji quirked an eye, "How are you going to do that?"

"With my hands of course…" she answered putting her now empty cup down and gestured for him to sit beside her, Eiji shrugged and did as he was told. Tokio's hands lifted to the boy's face to map out his features in her mind, "Hmmm…such a sad face…" she whispered leaning him forward and placing a small kiss on his forehead, "I'm sorry for your loss…"

Eiji couldn't help but look down as he tried to force himself to not cry as those haunting images of his parents bodies dangling flashed in his head, Tokio quickly pulled him to her and hugged him tightly, "It's alright…" she breathed rocking him gently, Saitou gently picked up Tetsuo and left the two alone for a moment, knowing that the last thing the boy wanted was for Saitou to see him cry.

"I'm sorry…" Eiji sniffled quickly drying his tears with his sleeve.

"Don't be…I cried for days when I lost my mother…let it all out…" she whispered running her fingers through his hair after several minutes Eiji slowly sat up.

"I'm alright now…" he chuckled softly his voice a bit hoarse.

Tokio smiled as she cupped his cheeks, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah thank-you…"

"Good…well now I believe introductions are in order…I'm Tokio…you know my brute of a husband…" she grinned when she heard the boy laugh softly, "Come…" she whispered slowly standing up, Eiji did the same and held on to her arm as she looked like she was about to stumble, "Please don't take pity on me, this is my house I know every inch of it, I'm about to kick out Hatsue because she won't stop annoying the hell out of me…" she breathed.

Eiji chuckled, "Okay…thanks for the warning…where are we going?"

"I am introducing you to my children…" she smiled as she led him through the kitchen, not hearing her husband she figured he was outside with the little ones, counting her steps she opened the shoji and stepped out on the engawa, Eiji's eyes widened the garden was huge with a few trees and flowers everywhere as well as a gazebo in the middle of the yard, Tokio smiled as she led the boy to the gazebo and sat down.

Eiji sat down beside her and looked at the two kids smiling at him, "Now…" she patted the floor and reached up tickling her son, "This one here is our eldest Tsutomu he's four and very hyper at times…" she smiled and turned her head towards Saitou, "Teiya over there is two and very attached to her father as you can see." She smiled knowing exactly that Teiya was hugging Saitou's arm at the moment. "And our youngest Tetsuo…"

Tsutomu immediately crawled to Eiji and began to babble with the teen, who smiled and nodded chuckling softly. Tokio leaned back for a moment and closed her eyes her hand went to her forehead as she suddenly felt dizzy, Saitou frowned a bit and leaned next to Eiji, "Here…hold him for a moment…I need to get her back inside…" he whispered gently handing the baby to the boy.

Eiji's eyes widened as he awkwardly held the infant then looked to Tokio, "Is she alright?" he whispered.

Saitou smirked, "Just extremely tired…" he answered and lifted his wife in his arms, carrying her back to their room.

"Am not…" she smiled resting her head against his shoulder.

"You're not fooling anyone Kitty…" he chuckled as he walked through the garden and entered the kitchen.

"You trust that boy with our children?" she quipped her right hand fingering the buttons on his jacket.

"His older brother was one of my officers…he's a good boy…besides he doesn't have anyone now…it'll only be for a little while at least until I return and this Shishio ordeal is done and over with…" he sighed, closing the shoji to their room with his foot then laid her down on their futon and sat down beside her.

"Hn gonna wait till I'm fast asleep before leaving, so I don't drag you back in here?" she smiled.

"I'll stay the night but I have to leave in the morning Kitty…" he smirked leaning down and molding his lips on hers.

"Hmmm how sweet…does that mean I'll have you to toy with tonight?" she chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down, deepening the kiss.

"Hn absolutely…so…" Saitou kissed below her left ear, "Kitty wants to play does she?" Saitou smirked nibbling at her neck.

"Ahun…" she giggled running her fingers through his short hair.

Saitou chuckled, as he reached up and grasped her hands pinning them on top of her head, "Not yet…First you rest then maybe later when the children are asleep…" he chuckled kissing her a bit demandingly.

"You evil taunt…" she pouted licking her lips.

Saitou laughed softly as he caressed her cheek, "Sleep…" he ordered and quietly left the room.

XxXxX

The next morning, Saitou had thankfully told Hatsue to return from whatever cave she came out of the night before and was now finishing preparing breakfast when Eiji entered the kitchen, "Did you sleep well?" he asked not very much caring about the boy's answer he just wanted him to talk.

"Not really…" Eiji yawned scratching his head and waving at Tsutomu who sat on the floor playing with a few blocks, Teiya was still fast asleep in her room.

"I want to ask you something." The wolf drawled.

Eiji looked around, "O-kay…"

"Here chop these carrots…" he sighed handing the boy a cutting board and placing it on the little island table in the middle of the room, Eiji grasped a few carrots and began cutting them, "Tell me do you have any other family…uncles…cousins…grandparents?" he specified.

"No…" Eiji whispered.

"Would it trouble you to stay here?" Saitou asked as he put the rice in the boiling water then turned to the teen.

"What?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" the wolf sighed.

"No…I'll stay…" Eiji looked up a bit confused. "Just not if it's out of pity…I don't…"

Saitou chuckled cutting the boy off, "Good I'm not one to take or give pity to anyone and I surely would not like my children to see blood everywhere, when I arrive…" he drawled chewing on a sliced cucumber piece.

"What?"

Saitou turned to him, "Didn't Tokio tell you…" he smirked, "She's fed up with Hatsue…"

"Oh yeah she mentioned that…" Eiji chuckled, "You'd trust me alone with your family?"

"I don't take you for a fool if that's what you're asking you're still mourning the last thing you need is to be alone at the moment…and Tokio is very well capable of taking care of herself even if she is blind…"

"So if you're not one to take pity on me why do you want me to stay?"

"Because she just gave birth…and frankly I don't see her chasing after two young children while trying to feed the third…" he chuckled. "That would be an odd sight wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah I kinda get the picture…not that I want to…" he smirked as he continued to chop the carrots.

Saitou chuckled as he stirred the soup and then turned when he heard a small mumble only to see his daughter yawning and rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her tiny fist, "I take it you didn't sleep well either…" he smirked as he walked to her and picked her up, "Good morning…" he greeted locking eyes with her.

Teiya yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder slowly closing her eyes and began sucking her thumb, Saitou smirked as he went back to the soup and began stirring.

Eiji turned his head when he heard something brush against the wall, seeing Tokio enter the kitchen. "Alright I'm missing two children they better be in here…" Tokio quipped and smiled when she heard a small giggle and a few blocks fall to the floor.

"Boom…" Tsutomu screeched in delight then stood and went to Eiji wanting the teen to play with him, "Eji play…" he giggled.

"Okay give me a minute…" he chuckled then felt a hand on his shoulder he turned to see Tokio. Saitou took the cut carrots on the chopping board and put them in the soup.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Eiji lied.

Saitou chuckled softly as Tokio pulled Eiji close to her and whispered in his ear, "Bullshit…" she smirked and kissed the top of his head, "It'll get better…" she promised. And slowly made her way to her husband, her hands on his hip and chest and laying a light kiss on his right cheek, "So where's our daughter wolf?"

"Asleep in my arms…as usual…" he smirked, "Tetsuo?" he asked.

"Still sleeping…" she breathed.

Tokio laughed softly as she brushed her hand against Teiya's left cheek, "I can't wait until you grow up, and the suitors are lining up at the door…your father beating them down with a stick…"

"I won't be using a stick…" Saitou assured, holding onto his daughter a bit protectively.

"Oh haven't you heard dear it's the Meiji era…you can't carry swords…" she teased sitting beside Eiji.

"I'm also a policeman…and no one will ever find their bodies…" he retorted.

"Eh do you two always argue like this?" Eiji asked with a small smile.

"This is arguing?" Tokio quirked an eyebrow and looked at her husband. "When was the last time we had an argument?"

Saitou thought for a moment as he placed his now awake daughter in his wife's arms, "Six months ago when I had to go to Shanghai…" he answered simply then poured the soup and rice in four bowls. And placing the bowls on a tray he gave the already prepared tea to Eiji to bring in the living room while he brought the food, the children following close behind dragging their mother.

"Shanghai…" Tokio repeated as she tried to recall that day, "Oh yes you came home smelling of white plum and sake…hmmm…" she narrowed her eyes and looked to her husband as she sat down on her cushion.

Saitou smirked, "I told you I had to pretend to be drunk while my men infiltrated that brothel, nothing happened…" he sighed then added, "You don't believe me your kunais are in the cabinet…"

"Oh I believe you…I know you just wanted payback for my worrying you that time I went to the village in the middle of the freezing rain…"

"You were seven months pregnant with Tsutomu…" he narrowed his eyes at her. As he picked up his daughter and sat her in his lap feeding her a mouthful of rice.

"I had a craving and you were nowhere in sight…figuratively speaking…you should know better than to get in the way of a pregnant woman when she's hungry…" she quipped.

"You're unbelievable…" Saitou sighed.

"Aren't I…" she giggled and began to eat then smiled when she heard Eiji laugh softly.

XxXxX

An hour later Saitou was on his way to the city he had to stop by the precinct to fill out his report…yay. Walking down the hall he asked one of his men about Chou who was captured after the Battousai defeated the man, as he walked passed the cells he noticed a certain someone with rooster like hair sitting within one of the cells, "It's you…"

"Hey what the hell took you so long to get here?" Sano chuckled as he gnawed on a fishbone.

Saitou sighed as he eyed the man over, "What did you do this time to get sent in here?" the wolf smirked.

"Nothing I figured that if I get myself put in a jail I'd meet up with you and get to Kenshin faster…clever hun?"

"Not entirely…" Saitou drawled glancing behind him as an officer arrived handing him a key.

"Sir do you know this man?" the officer asked.

"No I've never seen him before…" Saitou lied and continued on his way to interrogate the prisoner Chou, "He must have me confused with someone else in any case let's keep him locked up…" Saitou smirked evilly then turned when he heard the rooster head yell and curse out then something break apart, turning he saw pieces of the cell door on the floor.

"What the?" the policeman yelled out.

"It's quite alright…I'll handle it why don't you wait upstairs…" Saitou told the policeman as he stepped towards the rooster head who claimed he had been training himself, instead of facing the man Saitou examined the debris and inquired on how the rooster head had improved his defense, knowing he probably hadn't Saitou decided to ignore the man and turned around continuing on his way to the end of the hall and unlocked the door.

Sano still yelled and cursed out, but the wolf ignored him, "Hey you asshole wait up…" he growled then frowned. "How come this cell looks more secure then mine?"

"Because this man is a key suspect…he works for Shishio…so shut-up…" Saitou sighed as he entered the room, the rooster head following.

Saitou asked Chou a few questions he sighed when he was rudely interrupted by Sano, the wolf slowly leaned against the wall casually lighting a cigarette as Chou and Sano argued, he rolled his eyes when the argument became extremely childish.

"Rooster head…"

"Broom head…"

"Rooster…"

"Broom…"

"Sweep, sweep, sweep…"

"Cocka-doodle-doo…"

"I don't believe this…" Saitou drawled, as he watched Chou hurl his restraints at Sano hitting the man in the face with the ball and chain. While Sano pounced on the man and began pulling on his hair, Saitou sighed as he watched strands of hair float in the air. Clicking his tongue on his teeth Saitou sighed as he grabbed Sano and threw him off Chou. Sano quickly stood up and glared at the wolf only to find the pointy end of a sword at his throat, "If you don't mind I am trying to question this man…could you control those vengeful urges of yours for five minutes?" he drawled then lowered his sword and turned to Chou.

After exactly two minutes and twenty-seven seconds Sano interrupted the broom head, he and Chou then began arguing and fighting each other, "Enough…both of you shut the hell up…really you two are worse then children…" he growled narrowing his eyes he didn't have time for this, "You shut the fuck up or I'll run my sword through your other shoulder giving you a matching set of scars…and you continue with the story…" he hissed at Chou who eeped at the sound of the man's voice Sano kept his mouth shut while Chou continued on telling the wolf about the Juppongatana and a few details on how Shishio wanted to destroy Kyoto.

Sano was so pissed when Chou finished his story, "Those bastards… Shishio's group and the Imperialist government…they both got to get their acts together…" he growled slamming his fist on the floor leaving a small crater. "I swear by the symbol branded on my back that I won't let them burn Kyoto…" he vowed.

"Why must you continuously keep taking everything so personally?" Saitou sighed, "It's a wonder you managed to keep yourself alive this long…really you're worse then the Battousai…" he drawled as he crushed his cigarette and left the cell. "Are you coming you idiot?"

"Stop ordering me around…and don't call me an idiot you bastard…"

"Would you rather stay in here you moron?" Saitou asked with a smirk as he started closing the door.

"Hey no way I'm not staying with this broom head and don't call me a moron…you moron…" Sano rushed out of the room.

"Oh that's original you moron…" Saitou sighed as he locked the door.

"Hey shut-up…" Sano growled as he followed the wolf.

Twenty minutes later Saitou lifted his eyes at the sigh that Sano made apparently he was bored, "Are you going to be this irritating every time you are near me…If so you better drop dead now…" Saitou drawled as he lowered his eyes to finish reading the report before him, Sano kept his mouth shut and stuck out his tongue in annoyance at the wolf of Mibu as he sat in a chair by the door.

Suddenly an officer burst through the door. "Fujita-san…Himura has just arrived by carriage sir…" Saitou glanced behind him at the window to see Kenshin step out of the carriage and was led into the station. The moment he entered the wolf's office Kenshin quirked an eye and was about to say something only to be sucker punched by the ex-fighter for higher.

"Calm the hell down you moron…" Saitou sighed as he stood up and lit a cigarette.

"Calm the hell down…I'm not gonna be left behind again…" Sano growled.

"Don't you mean get in the way…" Saitou sighed.

"What did you say?" Sano hissed.

"Have you suddenly become deaf?" Saitou smirked, "Shut-up…" he growled before Sano had the chance to retort, Saitou then began filling Kenshin in on what Shishio had planned.

Kenshin thought for a moment, "Something doesn't sound right since Shishio enjoys the thought of repeating history then he must be planning something else other than the fires."

After half an hour of talking and looking at a few maps the two assassins figured out that Shishio planned to go to Tokyo by ship.

"Well what are we waiting for…let's go…we can make it there if we run…" Sano ordered.

"You can't be serious…tell me were you dropped on your head when you were young…we'll take a carriage you moron…"

Sano narrowed his eyes at the wolf and growled as he followed Kenshin outside, not wanting to be anywhere near Saitou at the moment Sano climbed on top of the carriage, "We have to hurry…" he told himself, "We can beat Shishio…we gotta fly…yeah we gotta fly…"

Saitou who was talking to Kenshin at the moment rolled his eyes, "Does he always act like this?" he asked.

"Well sometimes Sano can get a little carried away that he can…" Kenshin chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How do you stand it…I would have killed him a long time ago…"

"Yeah well I guess I'm more tolerant than you are…" he smirked.

Saitou rolled his eyes _We gotta fly…yeah we gotta fly…_ they heard, losing patience Saitou quickly unsheathed his sword and gatotsued it through the roof of the carriage.

"Eh Saitou?" Kenshin winced when they heard Sano yelp.

"HEY WATCH IT YOU BASTARD…" Sano yelled out.

"Do you mind we are talking here…how many times do I have to tell you to shut the hell up?" Saitou asked lighting up a cigarette.

"Go to hell…" Sano growled out rubbing at his rear end.

"You first moron…" Saitou chuckled as he spotted the docks from the window.


	10. Chapter 10 Battle with Shishio

Chapter 10 Battle with Shishio

A few hours later Saitou and Kenshin were now watching Shishio and his men row away while the Purgatory continued to burn.

"Well I suppose the moron does have his moments…" Saitou sighed as he glanced over the idiot who was yelling at Shishio to come back from the distance.

"Come back here and fight like a man you chicken shit…"

Saitou turned to Kenshin, "How do you shut him up?"

Kenshin sighed, "I'm still trying to figure that out…"

Saitou shook his head and led the way off the boat since it was still packed with ammunition and could blow anytime now, an evil smirk came across the wolf's lips, as the image of watching the boat blow up from the distance with the rooster head still on board, flying through the air his ass caught on fire. He sighed when he heard Kenshin call out to the ex-fighter to keep up. 'Killjoy…' the wolf growled as he boarded the small boat.

Now on land Saitou sighed, "Well it looks as though Kyoto is safe for the moment…" he then turned to one of his officers for a report, turning to Kenshin he told him to bring the moron to the Aoiya and wait for him there, "I need to take care of a few things…" Saitou answered as he turned to a few of his officers and gave them an order.

Two hours later Saitou plopped down on his chair in his office leaning his head back he propped his legs on his desk, stretched his arms behind his head, and thought for a moment, "Still need to give new orders to the lieutenants who are to lead the troops for patrol, paper work can wait…Chou…what to do with Chou…" he smirked then closed his eyes for a moment, 'I need a vacation…' he sighed as he slowly began to drift off to sleep.

XxXxX

Saitou sighed as he felt someone poke him in the ribs, slowly opening his eyes he glared at whoever dared to wake the Shinsengumi captain, his growl quickly turned into a quiet chuckle when he noticed a gentle hand poking him in the ribs, "I know you're awake Wolfie…quit pretending you're not…" Tokio quipped.

Saitou snatched her hand, "I was never asleep to begin with…" he lied.

Tokio grinned, "Really…is that a fact?" she asked as she suddenly pounced on the third captain, Saitou chuckled as he quickly turned and pinned her on her back, "Sleeping in the tall grass again?" she giggled.

"Of course you're the one who always drags me here…what else do you expect I do?" he answered caressing her left cheek, with a small chuckle.

"I drag you here because you keep getting frustrated with the supposed morons you meet everyday…Heh thought you said you weren't sleeping?" she quipped.

"Oh shut-up…" he smirked as he leaned down and gave her a heated kiss.

"You dare tell me to shut-up…" Tokio asked appalled, having a hard time hiding her small smile.

"Yes I dare…" Saitou chuckled running his fingers against a ticklish spot on her neck, "I wonder…will she be this sweet after the wedding?"

"Wedding…what wedding?" Tokio quickly lifted her head in question.

"Our wedding…" Saitou specified.

"We're getting married…is that why I was fitted for such a gorgeous…so I'm told…looking kimono…"

"Were you?" Saitou smirked, leaning on his right elbow holding up his head refusing to release her from his grasp.

"I was…Hmhmmm…Wanting me to be sweet hun…will he be this charming after the wedding?" she asked, knowing that Saitou was now extremely protective he still tensed up and balled up his fist every time Shinji was nearby. She sighed as her left hand ran up his chest fingering the fabric of his gi while her right floated up and gently caressed his cheek and neck. "Nervous?"

"Are you daft woman?" he asked with a smirk.

"Ever since I met you…" she grinned pulling him down for another kiss.

XxXxX

Jolting awake when he heard someone knocking at his door, Saitou sat up straight as an officer entered the room, "Orders sir?" he asked, Saitou looked at him for a moment collecting his thoughts.

"Yes here…" he handed the man a paper with a few instructions he had wrote down earlier, "Keep Chou locked up until I arrive…" he sighed.

"Yes sir…" the officer bowed his head and left the room closing the door behind him.

Saitou chuckled at the memory he just had as he rubbed at his eyes, looking at the clock on the wall, Saitou grumbled as he stood and

picked up his sword, he had slept for almost four hours.

Looking outside it was almost morning, taking a breath he left to get something to eat then headed to the Aoiya to lead Himura and the moron towards Mount Hiei.

XxXxX

Saitou sighed as he faced his opponent not wanting an audience the wolf told the Battousai to go on ahead to the next challenge, 'Ironic that I have to fight a blind man…Kami knows I've already had the practice…' Saitou chuckled inwardly.

"Well it's good that you are in high spirits as you are about to die…" Usui smirked.

"What makes you think I'll die?" Saitou drawled with an evil smirk.

"No one can defeat my eye of the heart…" Usui specified.

"Eye of the heart hun?" Saitou chuckled as he unsheathed his sword, "Interesting…" the wolf mused getting into a Gatotsu stance, then lunged forward, Saitou's eyes quirked a tiny bit when Usui somehow blocked the wolf's attack with his weapon, although the Gatotsu broke the ball at the end of Usui's harpoon, Usui quickly began an attack of his own forcing the wolf to step back suffering only a few cuts, the wolf's eyes narrowed as he smelled blood in the air…his blood. 'This is new…' he thought to himself as Usui began to babble on how he had attained his eye of the heart.

Getting into another Gatotsu Saitou charged while Usui took out his shield and took a defense, the shield deflected the wolf's attack and Usui took the advantage slashing the wolf's legs, Saitou beginning to lose patience at the man's incisive chatter decided to hit a nerve by insulting the man saying that he was only being used like a dog by Shishio and that he was just his puppet. Doing so made Usui lose face and yell out in anger slicing the tortoise shell in half Saitou impaled his katana through the man killing him instantly. "Looks like your eye of the heart failed you…" Saitou smirked and examined the wounds on his legs, "How could my wolf get injured…my dear husband you're getting old if you allowed yourself to get cut…" he mused aloud lighting a cigarette, "I'll probably never going to hear the end of this when I arrive home…" Saitou chuckled as he lit himself a cigarette and walked out the door.

XxXxX

Finding a badly hurt Aoshi, Saitou smirked as he exhaled the smoke in his lungs, "What the hell happened to you…don't tell me I need to separate you and the Battousai?" he chuckled, and threw a folded piece of paper to the man.

Aoshi caught the paper and looked at him a bit confused, "You'll need that to lead the Battousai and the moron out of here…I have a feeling you'll need it more than I do…" he smirked as he left the room to find Shishio.

Rushing up the steps when he heard arguing and the clash of swords, Saitou suddenly froze when he heard an explosion, and the moron screaming out Kenshin's name. "Shit…" he cursed then quickened the pace and ran up the steps two at a time. Getting in a Gatotsu stance Saitou rendered the door before him to kindling and lunged forward at Shishio, the point of his blade hitting its mark at Shishio's forehead.

Shishio counter attacked by slashing the wolf's already injured legs, Saitou jumped back and narrowed his eyes, 'Why the hell is his head still attached to his body?' he frowned. Trying his best to stay on his legs he winced a bit at the pain he felt as blood seeped through his bandages.

Shishio laughed as he revealed a steel headplate, Saitou clicked his tongue as Shishio began explaining when he had once been shot in the head and had been rendered defenseless, 'Okay…so I can't aim for his head obviously…' he thought to himself as Shishio kept talking saying how Usui had been useful in slashing the wolf's legs. Narrowing his eyes Saitou crouched down into another Gatotsu stance the blade across his chest his right arm extended.

Saitou lunged forward, Shishio easily deflected the attack then caught the blade, "How many times must I say this once I've seen an attack it won't work on me…" he chuckled as he pushed the wolf back, "It would seem your injuries are slowing you down Saitou…" he chuckled, watching as the wolf again crouched down into a Gatotsu stance the blade above his head his right hand barely touching the end of the sword.

Saitou then leapt in the air Shishio lit his sword on fire, and took a step back narrowly missing the wolf's sword as he made a crater in the floor, Shishio then took to the air, Saitou changed his position and leapt after the samurai, their swords clashed as they landed back to back, Saitou gasped as he now had a deep gash across his chest. While Shishio laughed and stood to face the wolf Saitou quickly prepared himself when the samurai seemed to have dropped his guard Saitou quickly turned about to stab the man through the chest but Shishio parried and protected himself with his sword, slamming his gauntlet in the wolf's right shoulder causing a deep wound imbedded the metal gauntlet within the flesh blood oozed out of the wound. Shishio laughed as he ran his sword across the gauntlet igniting the gunpowder within Saitou was thrown back by the impact and fell unconscious as he landed hard on the ground.

Saitou groaned out as he slowly sat up seeing that Kenshin was on his feet and that rooster head looked extremely beaten up, he smirked when he spotted Shinomori kneeling on the floor, Shishio lunged forward and attacked Kenshin. Saitou watched as the two fought, Kenshin was now doing numerous combos as he beat the living crap out of Shishio, 'Damn being knocked unconscious and nearly blown up definitely awoke some fire within the Battousai…either that or the thought of another man going after the raccoon girl if he is defeated…' Saitou mused, "That idiot better not screw this up…" Saitou frowned as he spit out the blood that had pooled in his mouth.

Shishio was thrown back and crashed into a wall, Kenshin fell to a knee as he tried to regain his strength, he was now extremely exhausted, after a few moments Shishio stepped forward looking well…very pissed off.

Kenshin took a few deep breaths, and using his sword to help him stand he continued to breathe heavily as he sheathed his sword and faced Shishio yet again, preparing to use his ultimate attack.

Saitou was indeed impressed in witnessing the Amakakeru Ryuu no Hirumeki also at how high Shishio seemed to fly in the air he almost winced when he landed hard on the ground. But something didn't seem right when Shishio stood he was screaming and clawing at his bandages, grasping his head, "What the hell?"

Yumi couldn't take anymore as she rushed forward, he needed her… "Stop it please…" she pleaded.

Saitou couldn't believe it while Himura's guard was down when Yumi begged him to stop that bastard Shishio actually killed his love, to injure Kenshin, "That fool…" he growled. Yumi even though she was dying had a smile on her lips, everything became quiet as everyone listened to her final words. Shishio gently ran his hand across her cheek then carefully laid her down on the ground.

Even though Kenshin was down because of the new wound he had suffered, Saitou knew this battle would soon end since Shishio's blood was quickly evaporating because of his body temperature. Kenshin not wanting to make Kaoru cry or disappoint his master found the strength within and stood up blocking Shishio's last attack. Shishio suddenly burst into flames, he couldn't feel the pain anymore as he fell beside his love, bringing her with him.

Houji went crazy the moment Shishio lost and rushed out locking the heavy doors behind him, Kenshin had long since passed out, the four men desperately needed medical attention, Saitou using most of his strength burst through the doors with a Gatotsu reopening the wounds on his legs, Houji was at that moment destroying the underground machinery hoping to kill off his enemies in a burning inferno, the four men were knocked on their feet as explosions destroyed the supports on the bridge they were on making a huge gap, Saitou was stuck on the other side while the others were near the door.

"Wonderful…" Saitou sighed, "I hate bridges…" he smirked as he lit himself a cigarette. The look on the moron's face was priceless when another explosion went off at that moment Saitou leapt off the bridge and sliding down the side of the mountain landing hard on the ground, spotting his exit, Saitou winced as he made a run for it dodging the falling debris hoping he could get to it before it caved in.

XxXxX

Saitou growled as he leaned against a tree, "Definitely need a vacation…" he mumbled. He was covered in blood, sweat and dirt. Looking himself over he chuckled, "Well this mission was fun…" he sighed as he continued his way back home he would have gone to headquarters but frankly he was just too tired anyways he'd rather be healed at home, then be stuck in some hospital.

He paced himself as he walked through the woods, suddenly feeling a bit dizzy Saitou leaned against a tree and closed his eyes for a moment, looking around he sighed. "Okay…now where the hell am I…" he blinked releasing a small chuckle, "Alright I lost a little more blood than I thought…" he sighed looking for a cigarette on his person, then thought against it he didn't have time for this he needed to get home, groaning he looked at his surroundings again and picked a direction.

An hour later as the sun was beginning to set, he smirked when he spotted his house, ignoring the stares he received as he walked down the road, a few minutes later he slowly opened the gate. Eiji who was outside stacking the rest of the wood before it got too dark dropped the four he had in his arms as he looked at the wounded police officer, Saitou chuckled, "What you never saw a wounded officer before?"

"What happened to you?" he asked stepping forward eyeing the man's wounds through the rips of his clothes.

"Later…" Saitou groaned, "Would you be so kind as to warm up a bath for me?" he asked leaning against the engawa and sliding down to sit on the steps.

"Are you alright?" the teen asked.

"I'll be fine…believe it or not I've been through worse…" he smirked.

"Do you want me to go get Miss Tokio?"

"Oh Kami no…the last thing I need at the moment is her yelling and beating me to a pulp…" he chuckled as he slowly stood. "Are the children inside?" he asked wincing as he moved his right shoulder.

"Yeah…you better get in the bathhouse before they spot you…I'll go get the fire going…" The teen rushed to the back of the house.

Saitou chuckled as he slowly walked to the backyard.

Saitou winced as he leaned back in the tub and took a deep breath, "Bastard…" he growled as he looked at the puncture wound in his right shoulder, the cuts on his chest weren't that bad, but his shoulder needed to be stitched up. "I am not looking forward to all the screaming…" he mused as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

XxXxX

While the wolf was taking his bath Eiji was contemplating whether to tell Tokio now or wait until Saitou entered the house, 'Those wounds looked really bad…' he thought to himself. "I have to tell her…" he quickly entered the house, "Miss Tokio?" he called out entering the living room.

"Yes Eiji…" she answered from the kitchen.

"Eh…" Eiji walked up beside her, Tokio wore a light blue yukata as she chewed on an apple piece as she turned to the teen. "Well…um…"

Tokio chuckled as she finished chewing her apple and grasped Eiji by the shoulders, "Okay…here sit…calm down I will not get mad just spit it out…"

"Saitou-san's just arrived he is in the bathhouse right now…and well he looks badly hurt…"

Tokio quirked an eye, "Okay…define badly hurt…"

"Well the bandages around his legs were bloody, he had slashes across his chest and blood seemed to ooze out of his right shoulder..."

"Okay…can you look after Tsutomu while I go kill my husband?" she asked gently patting his cheek.

Eiji chuckled softly, "Yeah sure…"

XxXxX

Tokio slowly made her way outside and entered the bath house, Saitou had his head tilted back and his eyes closed. Tokio then knelt down and patted the ground, gently brushing her hands against his head she lowered it to the wound on his chest, Tokio frowned as she then let herself slide in the water her arms wrapped around his frame…Saitou leaned down to her ear, "I'm alright Kitty…" he whispered.

"Liar…" Tokio whispered her hands caressing his chest to see his wounds, she winced at the cuts, gashes and burns her hand then went to his right shoulder but Saitou quickly grabbed it stopping her, Tokio took a breath as she leaned forward and hugged him tightly then laid a soft kiss on the pulse point of his neck.

Saitou lifted his left arm out of the warm water wrapping it around her shoulders pulling her to him Tokio wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his chest, "I'm alright…" Saitou whispered leaning his head on top of hers, feeling the scar of the deep gash on her back as both husband and wife had suffered, he sighed as he remembered that day…he had nearly lost her.

XxX Flashback XxX

A year after Tokio had nearly drowned, she and the wolf had just been married and Kondou insisted that Saitou take a week to enjoy his honeymoon with his new wife, Saitou rolled his eyes when evil smirks and grins were given his way. He mostly narrowed his eyes and glared scaring them off.

Husband and wife were now heading to a small inn in the middle of nowhere, not a lot of people knew about it which is why the wolf chose this particular place, Tokio giggled as she swatted at his chest

Saitou was at the moment nipping at her neck, the carriage ride would be a bit long and the wolf needed to be occupied.

XxXxX

Arriving at the inn Saitou led his new wife to the desk where the inn keeper gave them a key while a man carried their luggage and showed them the way to their room, Saitou looked around he'd seen a few couples who probably chose this place for the same reason as the wolf did, glancing ahead he tilted his head down to Tokio's ear, "Seven steps…" he whispered as they began to climb the stairs.

The servant carrying their luggage stopped at one of the doors, Saitou quickly took out his key and unlocked it, thanking the man Saitou closed the shoji and turned to his wife who had her back turned to him the wolf now adorned a small evil grin.

Slowly walking to her he wrapped his arms around her lithe frame and began kissing her neck, Tokio smiled as she caressed his arms, "What say you wife?" he asked with a grin.

Tokio laughed then froze when they heard grunts and moans coming from the other room, husband and wife stood up straight as they turned to the wall on their left, "Paper thin walls nice…" she laughed turning in Saitou's embrace, "Think we can make this a competition?" she chuckled wrapping her arms around his neck.

Saitou was about to respond but his eyes widened when the noises grew a bit louder, Tokio blinked at the voices they seemed a bit…well old.

"Perhaps we should get something to eat?" Saitou suggested.

"Eh…get me out of here…" she ordered Saitou chuckled as he grasped her hand and pulled her out of the room.

Leading her downstairs they went to the dinning area, an hour later Tokio had her right arm wrapped around his left as they walked through the hall, a bit curious Saitou went to the innkeeper, "Is everything alright sir?" he asked.

"I'm a bit curious about the people in the room next to ours…"

"Oh the Kytes…they're a sweet little couple…" he answered, "Oh that would be them over there…" he gestured to the old couple walking down the stairs.

Tokio leaned up with a small smile, "How old are they?" she asked.

Saitou frowned a bit, "Ancient…" he answered. Tokio couldn't help but giggle, she then barked a laughed when Saitou continued, "Extremely ancient…"

"Come husband I think you need a cigarette…or two…" she laughed as she pulled him towards the door.

"Ah yes nicotine…sweet nicotine…" he breathed following his wife outside.

Walking outside Saitou lit one of his precious little white sticks and leaned against a tree, Tokio was still giggling as she leaned against him and rested her head on his left shoulder her fingers moving the fabric of his gi aside to brush against the warm flesh underneath.

Saitou turned his head to exhale the smoke in his lungs, then smirked as he looked down at his wife, "Are we impatient?" he asked.

"No…we're content…" she smiled looking up, Saitou couldn't help himself as he leaned down and kissed her. Since nicotine wasn't good enough for the craving he had at the moment, Saitou dropped the cigarette and ground it out with his sandal, then led his wife back to their room.

XxXxX

The next morning Saitou slowly opened his eyes and smirked at the sight of the naked woman lying beside him her left arm across his chest caressing his flesh in sleep, lifting his right hand Saitou gently ran his fingers through her long silky hair, Tokio smiled and took a breath, "Good morning my wolf…" she yawned.

Saitou chuckled as he kissed her forehead, "Morning Kitty…" he whispered nuzzling her neck and wrapping his arm around her possessively not wanting her to get out of bed yet.

"Again…my what stamina…" Tokio smirked when she heard him laugh softly and found herself being pulled on his lap and kissed passionately.

A few hours later, Saitou led his lovely mischievous wife to the hot spring Tokio grinned when she listened for a moment there was no one else here, keeping a firm grip on Saitou, Tokio pulled her husband to her as he led her to the water. Saitou was about to leave but Tokio quickly pulled him back to her, Saitou quirked an eye as he looked at her. Tokio leaned up and brushed her lips against his.

Saitou couldn't help but deepen the kiss, noticing the mischievous look on her face, he immediately frowned as he noticed how close they were to the water, "Oh you will not…" He growled out but it was too late as sweet little wife latched onto her husband and let herself fall in the water pulling her wolf with her.

After surfacing from the water, Saitou took a breath as he pulled up his conniving little wife, "You devious little…" he growled out with a hint of a smile.

"You don't expect I bathe alone do you?" she smirked kissing him lightly. Saitou chuckled as he began nipping at her neck and pulling on her yukata, while Tokio did the same. As she tugged on his sash her nimble fingers just happen to brush against a certain appendage, Tokio smiled innocently, "Would that be Mister Wolf?" she asked.

Saitou snorted, "She just has to name it doesn't she?"

"Would you rather I call it Mister Winky…no even better Mister Wiggles…" she teased.

"You call it anything and I'm leaving you…" he grunted.

"You wouldn't leave me…you llllllloooooooooooovvvvvvveeeeeeeee me…" she smiled.

"Do not…" Saitou smirked as he pulled away from her and was making his way too the edge.

Tokio quickly pulled him back, "Do to…" she whispered in his ear.

"Do not…" he breathed nipping below her ear.

"Do to…" she straddled his lap and kissed his lips a bit demandingly.

"Maybe just a little…" he drawled wrapping his arms around her and returning the kiss.

Tokio quickly pulled back and quirked an eye, "Just a little?"

Saitou chuckled, as he gazed at her eyes and leaned down brushing his lips against her lightly, "I love you…" he whispered.

Tokio quirked an eye and smiled, "That's what I thought…" she giggled, and tilted her head back exposing her neck, "You may ravage me now…" she ordered with a giggle.

"Yes ma'am…" the wolf answered with a small chuckle and did as his mate commanded.

XxXxX

A few days later the Saitou's (sounds weird doesn't it) were now walking through the wooded trail beside the inn, Saitou wore a green gi and brown hakama with his sword tied to his left hip while his wife wore a dark red kimono her left arm wrapped around his right one.

"Not a bit disappointed that you have to miss a week of duty?" she quipped.

"Let's see seven days, of annoying morons everywhere I turn…or seven days with a manipulative, devious, witty…" He smirked when he felt her nails dig into his arm, "Beautiful, charming, kind…"

Tokio chuckled, as she grabbed the front of his gi and pulled him to her, "Come here Wolf before I regret marrying you…" she laughed molding her lips to hers.

"Demanding aren't we?" he smirked deepening the kiss, gently pushing her against a tree.

"Can't help it you're addictive…" she grinned. Saitou's eyes snapped open when he suddenly sensed something wrong, breaking the kiss he narrowed his eyes and looked around opening his senses to try and spot the sudden danger he felt, "What's wrong?"

"Shhh…" He turned around quickly spotting a shadow in the distance jumping through the trees as he ran off, Saitou held his breath as his hand grasped the hilt of his sword preparing himself for a fight, he suddenly heard a whizzing sound, 'What the…' Saitou quickly stepped back as a few shurikens flew past him, imbedding themselves in the nearest tree.

"That can't be good…" Tokio breathed hearing the sounds clearly, "Um is this a bad time to tell you I'm not armed…" she asked.

"That it would…" Saitou breathed, as he counted at least two dozen shadows in the trees. "Fucken ninjas…" he growled under his breath.

"Any hints on what you're planning?"

"Nothing much since we're surrounded at the moment…" Saitou growled as the shadows jumped down from their perch and faced the couple.

"Okay…" she whispered.

Saitou slowly unsheathed his sword and eyed the three who approached him, "What are you doing here?" a rough voice asked.

"Taking a walk before you arrived…what did it look like?" Saitou drawled.

The man chuckled, "Looked more than just a little walk…I meant what is a member of the Shinsengumi doing here?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit, "What makes you think I'm Shinsengumi?" he drawled.

"I know very well who you are third captain Saitou Hajime…"

Saitou chuckled a little, "I don't believe this…"

"What exactly don't you believe?" the man asked.

Saitou rolled his eyes, "If I was on a mission, or doing my duty as a Shinsengumi I sure as hell wouldn't do it with a woman on my arm…"

The man chuckled as he tilted his head to get a view of the lady behind the wolf, "Pretty little thing isn't she…"

Saitou smirked as he heard Tokio's hushed tone, "You lay a hand on this pretty little thing and you'll find it on the floor next to your head…" she hissed.

"I wonder how much you know?" he smirked, palming a few daggers and taking several steps forward.

"About what I wonder?" Saitou asked not moving from his spot.

"Everything…" he chuckled.

Saitou smirked, "If you hadn't noticed the Shinsengumi's battle is with the Ishin Shishi…"

"Doesn't matter…" the man cut him off, "The information you give could be rather valuable…"

Seeing something fly at them Saitou quickly swung his sword deflecting the several blades sent their way. Four men immediately lunged forward attacking the wolf. Saitou took three steps forward as he faced his opponents making sure to stay near his wife. Tokio frowned as she took a breath and listened. Lifting her arms Tokio prepared to defend herself if she had to. Hearing a branch snap to her left Tokio turned and gasped as something flew towards her pinning her left arm to the tree, "Damnit…" she growled grabbing at the handle finding out that it was a sai.

Saitou was fighting off three men at the moment, since he had killed six already, seeing two men approach and grab at his wife, he turned and threw his katana at one of them killing him instantly as Tokio kicked and clawed at the other's eyes with her free hand, Saitou then grabbed at the nearest man he was fighting. Saitou using his kempo hit the man in the face then punched him in the chest, grabbing the ninja's kodachi Saitou slashed the man and fought with the other two.

Gritting his teeth, he growled as the kodachi's blade snapped in half, several men stepped forward a weapon in each hand, now weaponless Saitou narrowed his eyes as he spied his katana still imbedded in the corpse behind him turning he ran towards it.

Punching the man whom Tokio was still fighting Saitou grabbed the sai roughly freeing his wife the man had taken two steps back Saitou slashed the sai at the man's throat killing him. Tokio faced her husband her eyes widened as she heard a familiar sound Saitou reached for his sword as he heard the sound as well knowing he didn't have the time to do anything Saitou took a breath and quickly faced his wife, finding himself slammed against the tree, as the sword pierced through his right shoulder continuing through Tokio's left stopping into the tree.

Saitou stared at her, her mouth open in a silent scream, hearing an evil laugh Saitou could feel the blade begin to turn the wolf quickly grabbed the blade leaning forward he kicked his leg out, pushing the man back taking the sword with him releasing it's two prisoners, Saitou grunted as he turned to their attacker, anger could be seen in his eyes blood quickly oozed out of his wound as he began beating the man into a bloody pulp…narrowing his eyes he stared at the leader as he lunged forward his sword going for his target which was at the wolf's heart but Saitou caught the blade with his left hand, holding it with so much force blood seeped between his fingers, as he glared down at the leader, pulling on the blade Saitou jerked it out of the man's hand, spin kicked knocking him down flipped the blade in his hand and pierced it through the leader's heart.

Seeing their leader had been slain, the rest of the men narrowed their eyes and left, Saitou growled as he turned to his wife who was breathing rather heavily and clutching at her chest. Saitou quickly kneeled and pulled back her kimono and winced, "Here…" he whispered grasping her right hand and put pressure on her wound, "You're loosing more blood then you should..." he breathed as he picked up his sword and sheathed it then picked her up heading back to the inn.

"Well this was fun…" she sighed.

"Should do it more often…just don't forget your kunai's next time…" he warned.

When he didn't get an answer he looked down, "TOKIO…" he shook her.

Her eyes snapped open, "Wha?"

"Stay awake…" he ordered.

"Easy for you to say…" she smiled, "And stop spinning…" she frowned blinking her eyes.

Thankfully they weren't that far from the inn, kicking the front door open he glared at the innkeeper, "Get a doctor…" he ordered, as he made his way to their room carefully laying her down on the futon Saitou did his best to try and keep her awake as he put pressure on her wound, an old man led by the innkeeper quickly entered the room.

"What happened?"

"We were attacked…" Saitou answered.

"She's loosing a lot of blood…sir I need you to wait outside…please, if I'm to save her life you have to wait outside…" the doctor ordered Saitou slowly nodded and stood leaving the room the innkeeper followed the man, Saitou leaned against the wall and slid to the floor, the innkeeper's eyes widened at the blood smear the captain left on the wall as he slid down.

"Sir…you're bleedi…" he whispered.

"It's not that bad…" he breathed cutting the man off reaching into his gi for a cigarette Saitou slowly lit it.

About an hour later the doctor left the room and looked at the captain, noticing the blood on the wall he kneeled down, "Sir, are you injured as well?" he asked pulling on the man's gi, he winced at the look of the wound pulling the gi back a bit he looked at his back, "My word…you have the same wound she has but…how did this happen?"

"How is she?" Saitou asked lifting his head a glare could be seen in his eyes.

Ignoring the glare the doctor answered, "Amazingly she'll live I had found it a bit odd that she didn't die instantly, but now I think I understand how she survived, you took most of the blow…" the doctor turned to the innkeeper, "Hanji…I'll need some hot water…" he pulled on the wolf's gi a bit more as he examined the wounds again.

A few hours later Tokio groaned out, "Don't move too much…" she heard a familiar voice whisper feeling a gentle caress on her temple.

"What happened?"

"We got stabbed…" he smirked. "Are you in any pain?"

"Amazingly no…" she whispered, "You?"

"I'm used to it…" he answered and frowned at the smile on her lips, "What are you smiling about?"

"If this is what happens on our honeymoon…what's going to happen on our anniversary…"

Saitou sighed as he laid down beside her and kissed her cheek, "Nothing too exciting I hope…at least not for the first year…" he chuckled, "You know I nearly lost you?"

"Hah…you think I'd die that easily…we've only been married for four days, I have something planned up for next week, I swear you're going to see red…" she giggled feeling her head being tilted to the right and a pair of lips press against hers.

XxX End Flashback XxX

"Hajime…" he heard, opening his eyes he looked at his wife, "The water's getting cold…" she breathed, "You need sleep…" she whispered brushing her fingers through his hair, "Come to bed…" she leaned down to his ear kissing below his ear, "You need your rest…so I can hurt you in the morning…"

"Yes dear…" Saitou chuckled as he allowed his wife to help him up and get dressed then limped to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11 Welcome to Tokyo

Chapter 11 Welcome to Tokyo

Early the next day Saitou was still fast asleep on his bed Tokio whom had just finished tending to Tetsuo settle down in bed next to her husband she didn't sleep much that night, leaning against the wall she had his head on her stomach and was running her fingers through his hair, Saitou took a deep breath as he turned his head. "So what's your plot in torturing me for getting hurt and making you worry?" he mumbled.

"Haven't thought of one yet…" she whispered kissing the top of his head.

"Well when you do don't be too cruel, I'm exhausted…" he chuckled.

"Hn you're not getting off that easy wolf…"

"Oh-no-please-spare-me…" he mumbled leaning up a bit and with a small wince wrapped his right arm around her waist.

Tokio frowned wanting to ask this burning question in her mind, knowing that he wouldn't answer her she just couldn't help but ask, "Who did this to you?" she whispered.

"Tokio…" he sighed.

"Just tell me something Hajime damnit…" she breathed, still stroking his hair.

"They're dead…now calm yourself…" he whispered holding her tightly.

Tokio smirked, "Now was that so hard to say jeesh…"

"Yes…" he groaned.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No…"

"Are you tired?"

"Yes…"

"Do you want me to keep quiet?"

"No…"

"Is there anything you want?" she asked.

Saitou suddenly had flashes of when Shishio ran his sword through Yumi, he then slowly opened his eyes, "Just you…" he breathed.

XxXxX

Two weeks had passed, and Chou was now assigned to work for Saitou yet he would only start after the wolf arrived back from leave, walking until he came to the wolf's house he smirked when he saw the captain carrying two bags outside wearing a dark blue gi and black hakama.

Saitou quirked an eye when he spotted Chou at the gate, "You know the Battousai and his little group are to leave for Tokyo in a few weeks, think the rooster head's still a bit disappointed since they all think you're dead and all." The ex-Juppongatana chuckled.

Saitou smirked, "Like I care…"

Chou couldn't help but grin as he looked at the luggage, "Hey boss where ya heading?" he asked a bit amused.

"Why would I tell you?" Saitou asked.

"Aw c'mon we're ta transfer ta Tokyo aren't we?"

"That we are…but not for another six months…"

"Okay so what's with the luggage?" Chou asked as he looked behind the wolf at the three suitcases and the two bags.

Saitou smirked, "I have another two weeks before returning to duty…"

"So?" Chou asked and turned when he heard a carriage approach.

"We're visiting the relatives…"

Chou blinked a few times, "Relatives?" he chuckled. "Really?"

"Yes really…" Saitou drawled placing a toothpick between his lips nodding at the carriage driver as he stopped in front of the open gate.

"And who exactly are we?" Chou asked, Saitou rolled his eyes as he turned to the sound of excited screaming and smirked, Chou's eyes widened at the sight, a teenage boy was holding the hands of two children leading them towards the carriage the boy helped them get in, then a beautiful woman carefully walked down the stairs wearing a beige kimono a lush green forest embroidered at the bottom and at the sleeves with a dark green obi, cradling a baby in her arms. "Damn they all your kids?"

Saitou sighed, "Yes Chou now make yourself useful and lug the suitcases on top of the carriage…" Saitou ordered as he gently grasped Tokio's left arm and led her to the carriage, Eiji chuckled as he climbed to the top and gestured for Chou to hand him the bags.

Chou lifted one up and watched as the woman turned and placed the baby in Saitou's arms Saitou spoke as he watched her, "Two steps…" he whispered, Chou frowned as the woman smiled and nodded then slowly climbed into the carriage, Saitou waited until Eiji secured the bags and climbed back down.

"Is that everything?" Eiji asked, Saitou nodded and nudged him into the carriage.

"So how long are ya gonna be gone?" Chou asked. Saitou looked at him with an irritated look. "What I'm just asking?"

"I told you earlier moron…Two weeks…" the wolf answered with an annoyed sigh.

"Two weeks with the relatives…can't imagine you would enjoy that…" he chuckled.

"Kind of hard to believe you, to be able to imagine anything in that head of yours…" Saitou smirked as he entered the carriage and told the driver to ride on.

XxXxX

A few hours later the carriage stopped in front of a dojo. The children grinned as they waited for the carriage to stop, the moment it did they quickly made their way out and rushed through the gates, Saitou chuckled as he stepped out and helped his wife, Eiji slowly did the same as he looked around, "Whoa where are we?" he asked.

"This is my father's home…" Tokio smiled, "Want to see something hilarious…hurry through those gates and take a right…now go quick quick…" she shooed the teen, Eiji quickly did so. Noticing a man teaching swordsmanship to two dozen students, Eiji spotted Tsutomu and Teiya sneaking up behind the master, the master stopped for a moment telling his students that training would be cancelled for the rest of the day, the students all looked at him a bit confused, and frowned as they noticed the children behind the master.

The master threw his shinai at the nearest student who caught it easily and stood very still, Tetsu chuckled as he slowly counted, "Three, two, one…" he smirked as he quickly turned and found himself being trampled to the floor by his two grand-children.

"GRAND-PA…" they screeched, Tetsu laughed as he held them tightly.

"My word you two have grown…" he grinned sitting them in his lap as they began to babble, Saitou still holding his youngest son led his wife and Eiji towards the man.

Eiji chuckled at the sight, Tokio had wrapped her right arm around Eiji's shoulders, Eiji looked up in confusion. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"Oh nothing…" she laughed.

Hearing the familiar laugh, Tetsu looked up and smiled, standing he made his way to his daughter, putting the children on the ground they immediately latched onto his legs. Tetsu chuckled as he patted them on the head then made his way to his daughter, the children began running around in circles. "Oh you look wonderful Tokio…" he smiled giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then looked to the teen beside her, "And who is this?"

"This is Eiji Mishima…he'll be staying with us now…" she answered proudly.

"Really…has to be fun living with these two hun?" he chuckled, "It's nice to meet you Eiji…"

"Thanks…you too…eh…" Eiji frowned a bit not knowing this man.

"Tetsu Takagi…"

"Sir…"

Tetsu grinned lifting the boy's chin to meet his eyes, "He has a strong spirit…" he smirked looking to Saitou, his eyes widened a bit when he notice the wolf held a small bundle cradled in his left arm a tiny foot could be seen, "Oooh is that the new one?" he asked.

Saitou chuckled as he uncovered the infant and placed him in his grand-father's arms, "Oh you're a handsome one aren't you?" he held the twenty day old baby and looked at the boy's amber eyes. He chuckled when he looked up, "Oh where are my manners come in…come in…" he led the way into the house. After sitting down for some tea the children cuddled up to their grand-father and decided to take a nap, Tetsu still holding Tetsuo in his arms eyed Saitou over as he quietly drank his tea, Tokio was showing Eiji around. "You look like hell you know that?" he chuckled.

Saitou quirked an eye as he looked at his father in law, "Do I?" he smirked.

"You didn't nearly get yourself killed again did you?" Tetsu sighed.

"Of course not…" Saitou drawled.

"Killed no…hurt yes…" Tetsu specified.

"Can't hide anything from you hun?" the wolf chuckled.

"No…" Tetsu answered plainly. "You're not hurt seriously I hope?" he asked gently running his fingers over Tetsuo's head.

Saitou snorted, "A few burns and scratches…" he sighed leaning back.

Teiya slowly woke up and rubbed at her eyes looking around she crawled up to her father and settled onto his lap snuggling up to his chest.

"What happened to the boy?"

"His family was slaughtered about a few weeks ago…he doesn't have anyone, and Tokio's grown quite attached to him."

"So I take it you're going to adopt him?"

"Eiji's a good boy…" He smirked. "Besides if I want to keep the use of my legs…I don't have much of a choice." He chuckled.

Tetsu couldn't help but laugh.

XxXxX

Six months later Saitou and Chou arrived in Tokyo on horseback, Mrs. Fujita Goro and her four children had been sent a few days earlier since Saitou still had a few things to do before joining them in Tokyo. They had already finished cleaning the house and were busy setting things up to Tokio's liking. Eiji had started a fire in the stove to help start on dinner, he smirked when he glanced behind him and watched as Tokio took normal steps around the house and softly counted, her hands brushing against the walls.

"Hope you don't plan on moving a lot…that has to be annoying to do…" Eiji chuckled.

Tokio laughed, "I'm used to it, seventeen…eighteen…" she froze and tilted her head.

Eiji looked around, "What?"

"Would you please keep an eye on my two mischievous little pups…Tetsuo's fussing a bit…" she asked turning towards the hall.

"Alright…" Eiji smirked as he heard her curse out when she bumped into a small table.

XxXxX

After reporting in Chou sighed as he headed off to his little apartment, while Saitou walked through the market to pick up a few things, Saitou insisted that he and Chou were given a few days to familiarize themselves with the streets and such before they began work, mostly Saitou wanted to roam the streets with his wife to make sure she knew her way back home.

Arriving to his new home a few bags in hand Saitou smirked when he heard the children scream in delight within the house, he smiled to the old couple leaving the gate to his home, 'And who the hell are you?' he thought to himself, they turned when they spotted that he was about to open the gate. The old couple stopped him, "Oh do you know the Fujita's?" the woman asked.

Saitou quirked an eye, "Yes…why?"

"Oh it's good that they know someone else in this town…they just moved here…can you believe that poor woman has to raise four children by herself…and she's…"

Saitou couldn't help but chuckle inwardly, "Blind yes I know I would be her husband…"

"Husband…where have you been these past few days?" the old woman scolded, her husband couldn't help but chuckle at the look on the police officer's face.

Saitou plastered a fake smile on his face, "Well Ma'am I was just assigned to this precinct, I just arrived today from Kyoto…"

"Oh dear I must apologize for being so forward, I didn't know…"

Saitou chuckled, "It's quite alright…I tried to get here as fast as possible, and the children are very well mannered…they know better then to sass their mother…"

The old woman laughed softly, "Well if your wife ever needs help with anything I would be happy to step in, cooking, cleaning, caring for the children…doesn't matter you need anything just ask we live right next door…" the old woman smiled.

"Well thank you very much I'll give her the message…" Saitou tipped his hat and walked through the gate, closing it behind him.

Walking up the steps, Saitou silently entered the house seeing the coast was clear he took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen and placed the bags on the counter, hearing a few giggles behind him Saitou slowly took off his gloves, hat and coat then turned to put them away, glancing to his left he noticed a tiny foot hide behind the tall cabinet used to hold their weapons, Eiji was in the living room watching the whole scene in amusement, Saitou put away his coat and whatever in a closet, he took a deep breath and headed for the cabinet unlocking it he took off his sword and placed it within then closed and locked the door, hearing his children about to jump out of their hiding place Saitou quickly phased out of view.

Eiji barked out a laugh when Tsutomu and Teiya jumped out they frowned and looked around when they noticed their father was nowhere in sight, Saitou chuckled as he was now behind them the kiddies jumped up in surprise when the wolf scooped them up in his arms, holding them by the waist their arms reaching out while their legs dangled behind the wolf, "Trying to sneak up on me?" he smirked and rolled his eyes when they screeched and giggled.

"Again…again…" they laughed.

"Where's your mother?" he asked his children who only giggled and kicked their legs in excitement, knowing he wouldn't get anything out of these two he looked to Eiji.

"She's putting Tetsuo to bed…" he chuckled.

Saitou smirked as he lifted his children in his arms so that he could see their eyes, "Eiji's laughing…that usually means he's hiding something…" he held them closer, "I smell sweets…" he whispered, both Tsutomu's and Teiya's eyes widened as they looked to Eiji who quickly shook his head.

"I do not…" he breathed as he watched the wolf place the two on their feet.

"Do to, they're in the bag in the kitchen…" he chuckled as he walked down the hall to his and Tokio's room. Eiji quickly made his way to the kitchen before he was trampled to the ground.

Saitou slowly opened the shoji door watching as his wife laid on her side Tetsuo cuddled up to her. Tokio hummed softly as she held her head up with her right hand while brushing her fingers through the baby's hair with her left.

Closing the door behind him, the wolf silently made his way towards his mate and kneeled down placing a kiss on her cheek. "Did you have any trouble?" he asked.

"No…we met the couple next door…the Yamazuchies she was furious when she saw that my husband was nowhere in sight…she didn't say anything but you could tell by the sound of her voice…" she chuckled.

"Ah yes…I met them as I arrived, she said she'd cook, clean and take care of the children…apparently she has no idea what she's getting herself into…" he smirked kissing her neck.

Tokio giggled as she leaned back and kissed her husband a bit demandingly.

XxXxX

The next day while Eiji stayed at home with his brothers and sister, Tokio was being led through the streets by her husband as he wanted her to familiarize herself, "Okay where are we?" she asked.

"At Chen's…tofu, spices, noodles and such…"

A few minutes later, Tokio frowned at the sudden crowd, "Okay what's with all the racket…" she smirked.

"Well it's almost lunch time…the Akabeko is usually packed at this time…" he drawled, as he stepped in front of her still holding onto her hand he cleared a path through the crowd.

Twenty minutes later Saitou stopped in front of a building leading her to the stone banister, Tokio ran her hand on it, "There are seven steps up, then you walk four paces, open the doors, six paces to a desk, turn right three paces then turn left…after twenty one you'll reach a door at the end of the hall…it's my office…" he smirked "Do I have to repeat it?"

"Hmhmm…eh no…" Tokio chuckled as she turned to her husband hearing her stomach grumbling she leaned up and breathed in his ear, "So are you going to feed your wife?"

Saitou chuckled as he grasped her arm, and led her to a small soba house, "Well, well if it isn't the Fujita's is it?" Chou asked with an evil grin.

Tokio quirked an eye and looked to her husband, "Don't tell me you're lost?" Saitou drawled.

"Nah…spotted ya earlier and figured I'd say hi to da missus since we haven't been properly introduced yet…" the sword collector chuckled. Saitou only quirked an eye and snorted, "Howdy ma'am I tell ya, ya got a lot of courage ta be married ta this guy…I'm Chou Sawagejou, the swordhunter…I'll be workin' with ya husband."

Saitou chuckled when he noticed Tokio frown, "He's about six feet tall with that ridiculous hair of his he looks like a broomhead, skinny, brown eyes, and is a swordmaster…swords tied up to nearly every part of his body…"

"O-kay…" she smiled as she tilted her head towards the swordhunter.

Chou blinked a few times then looked to Saitou, "I take it she can't see me right?" he asked waving his hand in front of her, Saitou sighed as he slapped Chou's hand away.

"Don't do that…unless you want a blade through it…" he warned.

Tokio chuckled, "Well it was nice to meet you Mr.Chou…" she smirked then turned to her husband. "I'm starving…"

"Come…" he tugged on her arm and led her inside the soba house, sitting down in one of the booths, Saitou ordered a few bowls of soba, one plain, one honey flavored, with a pot of Ginseng tea.

Tokio smirked at the sudden silence, "You should have invited Mr.Chou to join us…"

"Are you mad…it's enough I have to work with him…" he grumbled.

Tokio couldn't help but chuckle at the tone of his voice.

XxXxX

The next day, Chou had an evil smirk on his face as he and Saitou were to leave town for a few days they'd received some information about the yakuza they were to track down. Opening the gate to the Fujita residence, he walked up the engawa and knocked on the door, he smirked when Mrs.Fujita opened the door with three year old Teiya in her arms, before he could say anything Tokio smiled, "Good morning Mr.Chou…"

"Eh…how'd ya know it was me?"

Tokio chuckled, "Please come in…"

Chou quirked an eye and followed the woman in the house, "You're early…Hajime should be back soon…"

"Where'd he go?"

"He brought his sons in the woods nearby to train, he always did so in the morning…when we lived in Kyoto…"

"Heh…you trust me alone in da house with ya?"

"Would there be a reason for me not to, you are a policeman aren't you?"

"Well yeah but you don't know me that well…"

"No, I don't…" she smirked as she led him to the kitchen.

"Ya always this trusting to strangers?"

"No…" she answered simply.

Chou sighed, "You're not one to give a simple answer are ya?"

Tokio chuckled, "Irritating isn't it…besides you harm me or any of my children and you'll have an extremely difficult fight in your hands…that an Hajime will hunt you down and kill you…" she smirked putting her daughter on her feet.

"Ain't that the truth…Hehe…If the Battousai can kick my ass I think the wolf of Mibu can do the same…I highly doubt it would be that much of a difficult fight, I'd probably be down for the count the first few minutes…" he chuckled.

"That it would but I'm not talking about my husband Mr.Chou…" Tokio smirked as she served him some tea.

Chou quirked an eye, "Ya ain't?"

"No I ain't…" Tokio giggled as she sipped her tea.

Chou quirked an eye, "I take it Saitou taught ya a few things?"

"In fighting…goodness no…" she laughed.

"But you were trained right?"

Tokio placed her cup down and tilted her head to the right then leaned forward a small smile on her lips, "You want to find out?"

"Chou stop annoying my wife…" Saitou drawled as he entered the kitchen, Eiji smirked as he put the shinais away, Tsutomu ran towards his mother and hugged her leg. Putting on his gloves Saitou looked to Chou, "Wait for me outside…" he ordered as he went into the living room to retrieve his sword.

"Yeah sure boss…" Chou chuckled, "Thanks for the tea Miss Tokio…" he smirked heading outside.

"You're welcome…" she chirped and looked to her husband as he entered the kitchen. "He's nice…" she grinned.

"He's an idiot…" he snorted leaning against the wall watching her.

"What?" she smirked walking towards him. "Worried about your sweet innocent little wife?"

"Since when are you innocent?" Saitou smirked resting his hand at the nape of her neck and pulled her to him molding his lips to hers, in a soft kiss. "Won't be more then a few days Kitty…" he whispered kissing her again, "Now where's my daughter?"

Tokio giggled, "Hiding behind one of the chairs in the living room."

Saitou sighed, the little three year old had the wolf wrapped around her little finger she knew very well that her father never left on a mission without saying goodbye to them, "Still trying to not make me leave hun?"

Tokio chuckled, "Well you've spent the morning with Eiji and Tsutomu so…Hmhmhmhm…yes…"

Saitou sighed as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, then made his way into the living room, "Come out Teiya…" Saitou tried to coax as he spotted her sitting beside a chair hugging her knees, Saitou smirked as he sat in the chair and scooped her up in his arms, "What's wrong?" he whispered sitting her in his lap.

Teiya only frowned and didn't say a word as she snuggled up to him, Saitou chuckled, "Are you still angry that I got hurt last time I left?" he asked running his fingers through her hair.

"Hai…" she whispered.

"You should stop worrying Teiya…if your mother's not worried you shouldn't be either…You do know why I have to leave don't you?"

"Hai to protect Oka-san, Tutomu, Eji an Tetuo…" she whispered.

"And you…" Saitou smirked, "You know I'm always careful on missions…and I won't be alone…Kami knows I wouldn't want to make Oka-san angry…" he explained, then leaned down close to her ear, "You know how frightening she can be when she's angry…" he whispered.

"I heard that Hajime…" Tokio yelled out walking to their room to gather Tetsuo, Teiya giggle at the sound of her mother's voice.

Saitou chuckled as he stood up and locked eyes with her, "I have to go now alright…It'll only be for a few days…" he promised holding her tightly and kissed her cheek, "Now you be a good girl alright?"

"Hai…" she breathed wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek in turn.

Tokio chuckled holding out Tetsuo, "Still have one left...here…"

Saitou smirked as he put his daughter down, patted her head and gathered his son, looking him over for a few moments, Saitou ran his thumb against the baby's cheek then handed him back to his mother and left the house.

XxXxX

Two days had quickly passed and Teiya was excited knowing that her father would be coming home soon Tokio was doing the laundry, Tetsuo gurgled and babbled away as he was lying in a basket beside her, Eiji was playing with Tsutomu while Teiya played with a few dolls.

After the laundry was done, Tokio sighed as she rocked Tetsuo in her arms as he wouldn't stop crying, making Teiya whine since she was extremely tired at the time and couldn't fall asleep with all the screeching.

Tokio couldn't help but chuckle, "Eiji can you put Teiya to bed while I go for a little walk to try and calm Tetsuo?"

"Sure…" Eiji smiled and held out his hand to the cranky three year old, leading her to her room.

"Alright, alright my chubby little boy…come on…" she chuckled. Cradling her baby in her right arm as she put on a light haori, Tokio counted her steps and walked around the neighborhood cooing at her child to get him to stop crying, never knowing that four pairs of eyes were watching her.

XxXxX

"She's new around here…" a tall bearded man smirked.

"You can't be serious…" his companion whined.

"What this will be fun…"

"You need to get a hobby…"

"Oh shut up come on…" the bearded man chuckled as he rushed into an alley to get in front on the lady.

XxXxX

Feeling a sudden chill Tokio wrapped her baby and held him tightly close to her covering him with her haori as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Watcha got there Miss?" Tokio stopped quirked an eye and looked towards the voice.

"It has to be good if she's clutching it…" she then heard.

"Would you be so kind as to hand it over ma'am…" a gruff voice chuckled.

"Yeah we won't hurt you if you do…"

Tokio frowned as she tightened her hold on Tetsuo and palmed the kunai in her right hand. "What exactly will you do if I refuse to give you what you want?"

"Well now that's simple see first well just take it and then maybe we can have a little fun…" the gruff voice chuckled as he approached and ran his hand on her arm.

Tokio gave a small smile and tilted her head up, the man chuckled and took a step forward, Tokio jerked her right hand sideways slashing the man's chest, then dropped to the ground and tripped him, as she quickly stood two hands grabbed at her, Tokio was pulled back to a hard chest, growling she slammed her elbow in the man's gut then turned and hit him in the face, she yelped when she was punched and shoved to the ground, falling to her knees she was now being kicked in the back and sides using her body to protect her baby Tokio gasped as the men tried to pull her up but she dug her nails in the dirt and jerked back her right elbow stopping them from doing so she hissed at the pain she felt at the moment she held her breath when she heard a sword being unsheathed, 'Oh you bastards are going to pay for this later…' she growled, hearing the gruff one ordering his men to back off and telling her that she was going to pay for this bitch…blah blah blah, Tokio quickly kneeled and threw her kunai's then clutching her baby began running down an alley.

XxXxX

Saitou arrived home without a scratch of course as he entered his home with Chou at his heels he immediately felt something was wrong, Eiji was pacing the room and mumbling nonsense not even noticing the men as they entered, "Eiji?" Saitou frowned.

"Damn what the hell's wrong wit ya kid?" Chou frowned.

"Oh damn…auntie Tokio went for a walk to try and calm Tetsuo since he wouldn't stop crying she hasn't come back that was like an hour ago…"

Saitou quirked an eyebrow, "Well she might have gotten lost she still isn't that familiar with the streets…"

"Hey boss we still need ta go ta headquarters…" Chou drawled. As he saw Tsutomu and Teiya run out to greet their father, Saitou sighed as he gathered the two and headed outside.

"Saitou-san?"

"Come on Eiji…let's go get your mother…" he smirked, "And you two are going next door…" ignoring the little complaints he picked them both up and placing a fake smile on his lips headed next door.

Three days had quickly passed and Mrs.Fujita had not been found yet, Saitou was not too impressed at the moment.


	12. Chapter 12 She's who's wife?

Chapter 12 She's who's wife?

Three days earlier…

A woman was running through the street clutching something to her chest as she ran through an alley, she had found herself cornered closing her eyes she had a mental picture of the men in front of her and as they rushed to her she ran towards them and dodged her attackers although she didn't leave the alley without suffering a few more wounds as she ran again. After losing the men who were chasing her Tokio took a calming breath the bastard with the sword had slashed her back…revenge would be sweet later, she though to herself as her hand brushed against the wall tilting her head to the side she gasped and quickened her pace, as she sensed a few people following her, breathing heavily since she was now exhausted from running so long. She exited the alley and ran into the street, narrowly missing being run over by a carriage, she quickly turned her head and listened looking to her right she ran into the nearest shop.

Gasping for breath she still held the bundle possessively to her chest, "Miss are you alright?" she heard someone ask. The shopkeeper a bit concerned since the lady in question was a bit disheveled, she was bloody and beaten, her clothes were torn to shreds. The other people in the shop approached her out of concern, sensing that she wasn't safe here, she quickly ran back outside.

Ten minutes had passed by and she found herself walking down an unfamiliar street, her left hand brushing against the wall to help lead her hoping that she hadn't been followed, now feeling extremely exhausted the woman leaned against a wall to try and gather her strength still clutching the small bundle in her arms she smiled a bit and released a shaky breath, her head jerked up when she heard a branch snap, panicking she quickly stood, her eyes narrowed a bit at the noises she heard her breath hitched when her hand brushed against what seemed to be a plaque, her fingers traced the Kanji carved on the wooden board.

"Kamiya Kashin…dojo…" she whispered. Hearing a small chuckle she ran through the gate trying to find somewhere to hide, she immediately screeched to a halt when she heard children laughing she turned towards the noise, "Oh damn…" she growled fearing for the children's lives, not knowing that there were now three adults and a teenager starring at her. Hearing the shuffle of feet and the sound of steel against steel she turned to face her attackers only to stumble backward when her legs gave out as exhaustion took it's nasty hold on the woman and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Kenshin Himura's eyes widened as he saw the woman was about to fall, using his god like speed he rushed over to her, Kenshin lunged forward and gently grasped her in his arms, blood dribbling down her lip, Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he turned to the gate seeing four men enter, "Sano…" Kenshin spoke up, as he looked to the woman again, his eyes widened a bit, she seemed awfully familiar.

"Right…" Sanosuke smirked as he stepped forward cracking his knuckles. Glancing at the woman in Kenshin's arms Sano narrowed his eyes when he noticed the bruises on her cheek then faced his opponents, "Okay what do you punks want?" Kaoru stayed with Ayame and Suzume while Yahiko ran to Kenshin.

"Quickly Yahiko…fetch Miss Megumi and Dr.Gensai…" Kenshin ordered, "She looks as if she might have internal bleeding…" Kenshin instructed as he gently picked up the woman and carried her within the house. Kaoru followed bringing the girls with her.

"Right…" Yahiko whispered as he ran towards the gate, kicking one of the men who was blocking the way in the groin he rushed down the street towards the clinic.

While Sano was enjoying beating up the four trespassers, Kaoru pulled out a futon and Kenshin gently laid the woman on it, "She looks beaten up…" Kaoru whispered, as she draped a few blankets on her.

"That she does…Stay here with her while I go heat up some water something tells me that Megumi might need it…" Kenshin whispered as he left the room.

A few minutes later Sano entered the kitchen his fishbone stuck between his lips, Kenshin looked up. "Don't worry Kenshin they weren't much of a problem…ran off the first punch I gave…nothing but a bunch of wusses…" Kenshin gave a small smile, as he poured the water in a pot and waited for it to heat up. "How's the lady?" he asked curiously.

"Pretty badly beaten up, I wish Yahiko would hurry…" he sighed.

Sano's eyes narrowed a bit at the thought, "Where is she now?"

"Hopefully sleeping comfortably in one of the spare rooms…Kaoru and the girls are watching over her."

Fifteen minutes later, Yahiko and the two doctors rushed in through the door, Megumi asked Kaoru and the girls to leave the room so that they could work. Kneeling beside the woman she pulled back the blankets and began stripping her trying to pry her arms open pulling on the bundle she held, while Gensai took out the bandages and medicines from his bag. Hearing a small squeak Megumi and Gensai jerked back at the noise. Megumi then slowly pulled the blanket open and gasped as she found that the woman was clutching a baby he couldn't be more than seven, eight months old.

Megumi carefully looked the baby over while Gensai pulled the woman's kimono open and frowned at the numerous wounds she had. Seeing the injuries old and new on the woman Megumi knew that Gensai would need her help, standing she rushed out of the room seeing Kenshin and Yahiko waiting in the hall she turned to Kenshin, "Here…she was holding this baby…can you take care of him until she wakes?" she pressed.

Kenshin's eyes widened a bit, "Eh…Miss Megum…"

"NOW…DO IT…" she yelled gently placing the babe in the rurouni's arms, she didn't have time for this.

"Yes Ma'am…" Kenshin gasped as he held the babe a bit awkwardly. Yahiko snickered as he watched Megumi run back into the room, "Yahiko…what do you suppose miss Kaoru will say when she sees that we now have well…a baby?" he asked looking at the teen.

"Beats me let's go show her already before this little kid wakes up wanting to be fed…or worse changed…"

XxXxX

A few hours later the woman's eyes snapped open as she jerked up and screamed her head moving around, her hands shakily patting the floor searching for something she gasped when she couldn't find what she was looking for she then winced as she began to crawl out of her futon, "No…no…" she cried.

Megumi entered the room hearing the scream, "Oh my…please you must stay still…."

"MY BABY…WHERE'S MY BABY…" she screamed.

"Don't worry he's alright a good friend of mine is taking care of him…please lie back down…your injuries are very severe…do you know…" Megumi tried but the woman slowly closed her eyes as she passed out. A single word passed her split lip in a whisper, Megumi's eyes widened as she recognized the name the woman uttered, "Haji-me…"

After checking the woman's injuries and making sure she was comfortable. Megumi rushed outside, where she spotted Kenshin, Yahiko, Sano and Kaoru sitting on the engawa "Sir Ken…" she breathed climbing the steps and kneeling before the small group, "The woman and the baby they need to be protected…she told me that Saitou did this to her…" she frowned.

Sano's eyes narrowed, "What that asshole's still alive…I knew it that bastard was always bad news…" he growled slamming his fists together.

"Wait…you must have misunderstood Megumi…Saitou follows a specific code…he'd never beat a woman senseless…" Kenshin defended the police officer. Watching as Kaoru rocked the sleeping baby gently in her arms.

"That's what she said?" Kaoru looked up, "Did she say anything else except Saitou beat me up?" Kaoru asked.

"No well not technically, she screamed wanting to know where her baby was…then muttered Hajime as she passed out…"

Kenshin seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment, "Do you have any clue when she'll wake up again, I'd like to hear it from her own lips…"

Megumi shook her head, "Could be hours could be days…she's very ill."

Kenshin turned to the brute next to him, "Sano would you please stay here and make sure no one comes near this child…while I stay near the woman…a few answers might be helpful…" he asked slowly standing and entering the house to sit next to the woman.

XxXxX

A few days later Kenshin was still leaning against the wall, Kaoru entered the room the baby in her arms and sat beside the rurouni, "Any change?" she asked, Kenshin slowly shook his head no, Yahiko and Sano stayed by the shoji outside playing a game of dice the shoji was open to allow fresh air to enter the room, Kenshin smiled as he watched the baby stare at him with his amber eyes something looked oddly familiar as he stared at the infant. The Kenshin-gumi immediately looked at the woman when she began to speak softly.

"He's not hurt is he?" she breathed.

"No…he's fine…" Kenshin gave her a small smile.

"Yahiko get Megumi…" Kaoru shooed the boy, looking at the woman as she slowly tried to sit up. "Miss please don't move…" Kaoru tried to stop her.

"Please give him to me…" she breathed.

Kenshin quickly stood helping the woman to lean against the wall, Sano grabbed a few blankets and pillows surrounding her with them, Kaoru slowly stood and kneeled beside the woman gently putting the baby in her arms while Kenshin stayed nearby just in case she lost her strength and couldn't hold him any longer. Sano sat beside Kaoru watching the woman smile as she ran her index finger on the baby's cheek, a few tears rolled down her cheeks, breathing a small sigh of relief.

Kenshin frowned a bit as he noticed a haze in her eyes. "May I ask his name?" Kenshin smiled.

"Tetsuo…" she whispered.

"And yours?" Sano asked, Megumi and Yahiko had just arrived in the room.

"Tokio…" she whispered taking slow deep breaths and held her baby a bit possessively.

Kenshin thought for a moment he knew this name he'd heard it while in Kyoto as he traveled to defeat Shishio. "Where is Saitou?" Kenshin asked.

Tokio blinked a few times and lifted her head, "How do you know him?" she asked cradling her son.

"What exactly did that bastard do to you…I mean if he…" Sano growled.

"Sano be quiet…" Kenshin sighed. "Saitou didn't beat her…he's her husband…and I presume that this little one is his son?" Kenshin smiled. The Kenshin-gumi's eyes widened at this sudden news, "I know your husband very well that I do…Where is Saitou?" Kenshin asked again, "Who attacked you?"

"I don't know…we just moved here…I was attacked by these strange men then I was turned around and got lost…"

"Is Saitou here with you?"

"Yes he…" she frowned, "Oh…How long have we been here?"

"Three days…" Kaoru answered.

Tokio's eyes widened, "Oh dear Eiji…Sai…please you have to find him and tell him we're alright…please…" she breathed.

Kenshin seemed a bit lost in his thoughts for a moment then shook his head at her panicked voice, "Yes of course…don't overexert yourself please…" he whispered as he slowly stood, and walked out of the room.

Tokio took a deep breath to try and calm down as she thanked the man.

"Kenshin Wait…I'll go with you…" Yahiko spoke up running after the rurouni. After a few moments had passed and they were heading towards town, Yahiko looked at the rurouni… "Hey Kenshin you alright?"

"What?" Kenshin looked down at the boy.

"Are you alright…you're spacing out, what's the matter?"

Kenshin smiled, "Miss Tokio…I remember her…"

"You've met her before?"

"No not exactly…I've seen her…"

"You know it would be much easier if you'd just spit it out and not annoy me by making me ask you all these stupid questions…"

Kenshin chuckled, "I'm sorry Yahiko I'm just thinking…During the revolution I faced Saitou Hajime in Tokyo…I remember seeing her crawl through the field to find him…after the battle was over."

"If the battle was over why would she be crawling?"

"She wanted to find Saitou."

Yahiko frowned, "Why not just walk around and look for him?"

"Because you see Miss Tokio is blind…"

"What no way…how did she find her way to us without tripping over or walking into something?"

"I've no idea…although one's sense of hearing is often heightened when one is blind…so I've heard…" he smiled.

Yahiko was now deep in thought as they approached the police precinct, looking up he followed Kenshin inside.

Kenshin and Yahiko entered the building and asked the officer at the front desk if he could speak with one Fujita Goro…knowing the wolf kept his real identity a secret, the policeman's eyes widened a bit, "Is there something wrong officer?" the rurouni asked.

"Oh no…" he mumbled as he stepped out from behind the desk and glanced down a hall.

"Then what's the problem?" Yahiko asked a bit curious.

"Captain Fujita just transferred here and is well…a bit angry at the moment…no one knows why…he has been for the past three days, I don't think he's getting much sleep…" he sighed.

Kenshin smirked, "Sir perhaps you should allow me to speak to him…I might have a bit of information that might cheer him up…" Kenshin offered, that said the policeman led them to the captain's office.

Knocking gently he waited for permission to enter, not hearing one he frowned then knocked again, taking a chance he opened the door slightly, seeing Saitou sitting in his chair his elbows on the desk holding his head up his fingers through his hair and his eyes closed, seeming as if he was in deep thought, or resting his eyes for a moment. Chou was sitting in a chair in a corner his legs propped on top of a filing cabinet fast asleep, "S-sir…" the policeman gulped, seeing the captain's eyes open a cold amber glaring at the man. "Ummm…someone to see you sir…" the policeman stepped aside to let the rurouni and the teen enter the room.

Kenshin watched as the door closed then turned to the wolf, "Well it's good to see you alive and well…" he frowned a bit, "You seem tired Saitou…"

"What do you want Battousai…" Saitou seethed not moving from his spot.

"Oh nothing…how is Eiji?"

Saitou sighed as he leaned back in his chair then narrowed his eyes, "Don't make me repeat myself…" he growled.

"I just came to tell you that your wife and son are safe at the dojo…"

"What?" Saitou quickly stood.

"I would have informed you sooner but she only woke up about twenty minutes ago…" Kenshin apologized.

Saitou looked to Yahiko, "You…go to Taito Street, eighth house down the block to your right, Fujita name plate on the gate…"

Yahiko's eyes widened, "What no way…"

"Bring the boy to your dojo…take him to his mother…" he ordered, Yahiko looked at him a bit confused as he jumbled the words in his mind, realizing what the wolf had said Yahiko nodded his head and left.

"His mother…I presume you adopted Eiji then?" Kenshin asked with a small smile and followed Saitou as he left his office.

As Saitou stretched his back and opened the door to leave his office he noticed how Chou's chair tipped back waiting a few moments he smirked, "CHOU…" he barked.

Chou's eyes snapped open his arms flailing in the air as the chair tipped back and crashed to the floor bringing the sword hunter down with it, "What the who…where…" he mumbled, then looked up.

"Go home you idiot…" Saitou drawled then sighed as he exited the precinct the rurouni followed close behind watching as the wolf lit himself a cigarette, then exhaled the smoke from his lungs, and answered the Battousai's previous question, "Tokio insisted since Eiji didn't have anyone, he's extremely attached to her and he's not a total idiot like that one staying with you…"

"Yes well Yahiko still has a lot to learn that he does…" Kenshin defended the young samurai with a smile.

"I was talking about that rooster head of yours…" Saitou smirked as he walked down the street towards the Kamiya dojo, after a long silence Saitou spoke again. "Is she alright?" he whispered.

"I'm afraid she was badly beaten that she was…" Kenshin looked to the wolf and frowned as he stopped suddenly, "She said that she had been attacked by four men then had gotten herself lost."

"And my son?"

"Not one scratch…" Kenshin gave a small smile.

"Hn…" Saitou snorted and continued on his way not saying another word until they arrived at the dojo, Sano was outside with Kaoru as she cradled the baby in her arms. The ex-fighter for higher looked up and smirked, "Well, well look who's back from the dead…Hey Saitou lose something?" he chuckled, Saitou narrowed his eyes at the man and walked up the steps of the engawa. Sano stood up and got in his way.

"Out of my way you idiot…" he drawled.

"Heh make me…" Sano challenged holding his ground.

Saitou sighed as he lunged forward and grabbed the man by the throat slamming him against the wall squeezing the breath out of the ex-fighter for higher, "I haven't slept in three days…I want to hold my son and see my wife…you expect to stop me I'll snap your neck like a fucken twig right now…" Saitou hissed his eyes blazing.

"I-wa-s-ju-st-ki-dd-ing-jeez…" Sano croaked, trying to break free from the man's grasp, and amazingly failing miserably. Saitou released him and looked to Kaoru who held the baby rather protectively. Saitou glared at her, waiting until she relinquished the baby back to him.

Sensing Saitou's ki fluctuate as he was starting to get rather pissed off, Kenshin took a breath, "Miss Kaoru perhaps you should give Saitou his son…It might help in calming him that it might…" Kenshin tried.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin then back at Saitou and reluctantly placed the baby in his arms, her eyes widened a bit as Saitou gently held his son, pulling away the blanket he was wrapped in Saitou looked the baby over and actually smiled when the boy wrapped his tiny fingers around Saitou's. The wolf then looked at Kenshin, taking the hint the rurouni led the man into the house.

Kenshin slowly opened the shoji, Megumi looked up and smiled then frowned when Saitou entered, resting the baby against his shoulder Saitou entered and slowly kneeled down beside his wife he then gently laid the baby down on the floor then looked to Megumi, "Will she be alright?" he asked.

"She has a few bruised ribs…a lot of contusions on her sides as well as a deep slash on her back other then that she'll be fine…She'll need a lot of bed rest…" Megumi answered crossing her arms.

"Leave us…" he frowned.

"What?" Not liking the tone in his voice Megumi looked at the man outraged.

"I said leave us woman…" Saitou growled.

Kenshin had a small smile gracing his lips as he helped Megumi up and shooed everyone out of the room, "Kenshin you can't just…" Kaoru protested but was cut off.

"He's been worrying about them for the last three days…he wants a moment alone with them…to help ease his mind." He whispered. "And I highly doubt he wants an audience to see him in this state…that he doesn't."

The moment the shoji door closed Saitou gently lifted the blanket and her yukata to inspect her wounds, he ground his teeth at the bruises adorning her body, covering her up again he gazed at her face. Tokio seemed to be sleeping peacefully he then gently ran the back of his hand against her left cheek.

The woman's eyes slowly fluttered open frowning for a moment she then lifted her left hand to the one caressing her cheek and gave him a small smile, "Are you in any pain?" he whispered leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No." she smiled and closed her eyes, hearing a small whimper she looked up and to her right, "How's our chubby little boy?" she grinned.

"Ecstatic…" he chuckled as he picked him up and sat him on his lap holding him up. "Who did this to you?"

"I don't know…they followed me here though…but I passed out and…oh the children…Eiji…" she whispered trying to sit up.

Saitou quickly pushed her back down gently, "They're fine…the woman next door is looking after them and Eiji's on his way…calm down…" he ordered brushing his lips against hers, Tokio sighed as she lifted her hand and let her fingers roam and caress his face.

Tokio grinned wickedly as she made herself comfortable, "You look tired husband…have you been chasing the streets all night?"

"Nights dear wife as well as days…" he sighed, closing his eyes for a moment, he, Chou and Eiji had searched for her ever since she'd gone missing. Saitou then looked to the door as he heard heavy footsteps running throughout the halls, followed by arguing and someone falling to the floor, the shoji door quickly opened to reveal Eiji. A small smile graced his lips as he slowly walked in the room and knelt down beside Tokio, Saitou smirked as he saw Sano was on the floor his hands to his genitals as he probably tried to stop Eiji from entering the room to see his mother.

"Are you alright auntie Tokio?" the teenager asked.

Tokio smiled as she motioned for him to approach and hugged him close, "I'm fine…" she whispered kissing the top of his head.

"We searched everywhere for you what happened?" the teen asked.

"Later Eiji…" Saitou sighed as he looked down to his son who began to cry softly, Saitou shouldered his son and seeing that Tokio was about to pass out he slowly stood, "Stay with her…" he told his adopted son as he left the room with Tetsuo.


	13. Chapter 13 The Wolf and his Mate

Chapter 13 The Wolf and his mate

Following his senses Saitou entered the kitchen and eyed the group. "A word Battousai?" he drawled.

Kenshin who had been preparing some tea quirked an eye "Yes of course…" he answered and handed the cups to Kaoru as he sat down a pot of tea in the middle of the table and gestured for Saitou to sit down, sitting down and leaning against the wall Saitou whom still held Tetsuo against his shoulder began rubbing the boy's back softly in order to calm him. He looked to Kaoru, "Has he been fed?"

"Yes…"

Saitou nodded then turned to Kenshin, "Tokio said that the men who attacked her followed her here…what became of them?"

"Sano took care of them…I'm afraid I can't tell you more then that…" Kenshin answered.

Saitou narrowed his eyes a bit as he looked at the rooster head, "Well?"

"They didn't put up much of a fight, after a couple punches they ran off…"

"How many?" he drawled when he didn't receive an immediate answer he added, "You can count can't you?"

"Four…" Sano ground out.

"Would it be possible to get a description out of that small head of yours?"

Sano narrowed his eyes at the captain, "Yes you asshole…" he growled making a fist.

Saitou smirked as he looked back down to his son. "Now really would you watch your language there are children present…"

"Why you…"

"Is he your first born?" Kenshin cut in.

Saitou couldn't help but chuckle, the rooster head was so easy to rile up. "No…" he answered plainly.

"You have more than one kid?" Sano asked with a small smile, "You sly dog…"

Saitou sighed, "Yes you moron I have more than one…did you turn deaf the last few minutes?"

Sano rolled his eyes and glanced over at Yahiko, "What's the matter Yahiko you seem troubled?" Sano chuckled ruffling the boy's hair.

"Aw nothing I'm just trying to figure out how Tokio-san could find her way here…being blind and all…"

Everyone turned to him, "WHAT?" Saitou quirked an eyebrow.

"Wait how would you know that Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.

"That's what Kenshin said…he said he remembers her from a while back while they were fighting and…" Yahiko quickly shut-up when he noticed Saitou glaring at him then narrowed his eyes at the gentle rurouni.

"A bit disappointed I didn't die that day Battousai?" Saitou smirked remembering that day well.

Everyone looked at the two now extremely interested in hearing the story.

"Well at the time…although I was a bit surprised when Miss Tokio saved your life…" Kenshin chuckled softly.

"Saved your life…hehehe…a woman saved your life that's hilarious…" Sano laughed then was hit on the head by Megumi, "Ow…Hey how come she was walking the streets alone if she's blind?" Sano asked.

Saitou sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me a moron like you has become protective of my wife…"

"Hey she's blind you bastard…"

"Really I didn't know that…" Saitou drawled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Kenshin couldn't help but laugh softly. "Why are you laughing sir Ken this is serious…" Megumi huffed.

"Miss Tokio is very capable of protecting herself that she can…"

"Oh really…is that why she's laying in the other room beaten up?" Sano asked a bit annoyed.

"She could have killed them easily but since she was holding Tetsuo she took the blows to protect our child…you moron." Saitou drawled closing his eyes for a moment.

"Yes she is very capable…Last I remember as Saitou and I fought, Miss Tokio had managed to kill a man whom had attacked her…"

"Really?" Yahiko looked a bit awed.

"Where did she learn to defend herself so well?" Kenshin asked the wolf curiously.

Saitou smirked, "Takagi's her father…"

Kenshin looked on surprised, "Oh…"

"Who's Takagi?" Yahiko asked.

"Tetsu Takagi…trained the Shinsengumi's soldiers, he was and still is a master swordsman as well as martial artist…I believe he still teaches in Kyoto…" Kenshin answered looking at the boy, "I'm surprised you haven't heard of him…" he chuckled then looked to Saitou. "It's getting late…Why don't you stay here the night Saitou…it's obvious you look exhausted…"

"Hn…you wish…" he smirked then looked to Megumi, "Can she be moved?"

"No she can't…" she answered with a low growl.

Saitou chuckled as he rolled his eyes then stood looking to Kenshin, "Can I trust you to watch over them for the night I must return home…" he asked.

"Of course Saitou-san…" Kenshin answered with a smile and watched as Saitou turned and headed back to his wife's room.

When he was out of the room he looked at his youngest son, "Now you do your best in driving them crazy…" he chuckled when the baby gurgled as a response.

Eiji turned to the man when the door opened, "Well…can she come home or not?"

"I'll have her moved in the morning…Here can you look after Tetsuo while I go check on Tsutomu and Teiya…"

"Yeah sure…has he been fed?"

"Yes…I'll return in the morning." He told the twelve year old and left the dojo.

XxXxX

Saitou silently left the dojo and headed towards Taito Street heading next door to his house he entered through the gate and made his way to the front door, gently knocking he placed a fake smile on his lips and waited patiently. An old man opened the door, "Ah Fujita-san…welcome back how is your wife sir?" the old man asked thinking that she had become ill and so since they were such nice neighbors they had offered to care for the children until Tokio had the strength to care for them again. Which was a total lie since Saitou didn't know what had happened to his wife at the moment he had to come up with something to get the old couple to care for them since Eiji was already searching the streets for her and his little brother.

"Oh she's feeling much better thank-you for asking…I just came to gather my little ones…" the police officer smiled as he entered the house.

"Of course Mina is just finishing cleaning them up…" the old man chuckled and went into another room to tell the children that their father had just arrived.

Saitou winced when he heard a screech and excited laughter followed by pitter patter of little feet as they rushed out of the room, an evil grin graced his lips as he knelt down and scooped up his children in his arms, "Well now have you two behaved yourselves today?" he asked.

"Hai Tou-san…" they whispered hugging him tightly.

Saitou put down Tsutomu to stand on his feet and held on to Teiya who had leaned her head against her father's shoulder and was starting to fall asleep. Thanking the old couple again for caring for his children Saitou held out his hand to his son and led them outside.

"Tou-san?"

"Yes Tsutomu?" Saitou looked down.

"Where's, Tetsuo an Oka-san?" he asked.

Saitou sighed, "Oka-san is staying at a friend's house for the night and Tetsuo's with her, it's getting very late and you two should be in bed…" he answered. "We'll go get her in the morning alright…"

"Alright…" Tsutomu answered cheerily as he waited for his father to unlock the door to their new home.

That night Saitou leaned against the wall sitting on his futon, Teiya and Tsutomu sleeping on each side of the wolf, they had missed him terribly these past few days, usually it wasn't this bad because they had their mother with them but she had gone missing and they weren't told why so they clutched at their father until the morning.

After giving them their breakfast Saitou had sent for a carriage to stop by at the Kamiya dojo, Saitou had an evil glare on his face, apparently one of the wheels had been damaged and the driver assured that he would arrive there as soon as he could. 'Perfect now I have to stay in that place surrounded by morons longer than expected…' he growled.

Meanwhile Saitou made his way to the dojo Tsutomu skipped ahead of them while Teiya walked beside her father holding onto his hand.

Since he never smoked near his children Saitou held a toothpick in between his lips, "Tou-san?" he heard in a small whisper. Looking down at his daughter Saitou quirked an eye in amusement at how shy she was. "Why is Oka-san staying at a friend?"

Saitou chuckled, "She was feeling a bit ill…"

"Oh…" she answered looking around, "Is she alright now?"

"She will be…" he smirked as he picked her up and kissed her cheek. Picking up the pace to catch up with his son Saitou sighed when he spotted the dojo, "Eh…this is going to be irritating…" he drawled as he called out to Tsutomu to slow down.

Tsutomu stopped and turned to his father, "Are we here?" he asked excited.

XxXxX

"I find it weird that Saitou left them here in the first place…" Kaoru sighed as she watched Ayame and Suzume play.

"Yeah no kidding…" Yahiko yawned.

"Saitou knows that we would do no harm to them that he does…besides I…" Kenshin answered but was rudely cut off by Sano.

"Whoa…look at that am I dreaming…I mean is that Saitou with two kids coming through the gate?" he asked everyone turned to see a little boy shyly look around and the wolf himself holding a little girl.

"Welcome back Saitou-san." Kenshin smiled as he eyed the little girl hiding her face in her father's coat.

Tsutomu looked around spotting the grin on Yahiko's face he sighed as he turned to his father, "Tou-san?" he asked, "Where's Oka-san?" he whispered.

Saitou looked to Kenshin, "She's still in the same room…Miss Megumi's with her at the moment."

Saitou smirked at he looked at the small group, "My you all seem tired I wonder why?" he chuckled.

"The baby wouldn't stop crying…" Yahiko yawned.

'Ah Tetsuo's a good boy…' Saitou chuckled inwardly as he led Tsutomu in the house, "This way…" he whispered nudging his son forward.

"Whoa that's kinda hard ta believe…" Sano smirked.

"What how odd it is to witness the way Saitou treats his children?" Kenshin chuckled.

"No…well yeah but how can an asshole like that have such cute kids…"

XxXxX

Saitou rolled his eyes as he led Tsutomu into his wife's room, before opening the door he tilted the boy's head up, "Alright now…your mother is injured…be careful understand?"

Both Tsutomu and Teiya nodded happily, and slowly entered the room, Saitou put Teiya on her feet and watched as they walked cautiously towards their mother who was now leaning against the wall. Megumi was taking a cup from her hands and whispered to her that she apparently had a few visitors.

A smile quickly graced her lips, "Thank-you doctor might I have a moment alone with my family?" she whispered.

"Yes of course but please don't strain yourself too much alright?"

"Yes of course…" she breathed and waited until she heard the door close, "Is she gone?"

"Yes…" Saitou smirked taking Tetsuo from Eiji's arms.

Tokio took a slow deep breath, "If you love me Hajime you will get me out of this place…these people are driving me crazy…" she huffed gesturing for her children to hurry and get in her arms, god knew how much she missed them.

"I've sent for a carriage it should be here soon…" he answered watching as Tsutomu and Teiya went by her sides hugging and telling her how they missed her.

"Oh I've missed you too my little pups…" she smiled hugging and kissing them in return.

"They've been driving the neighbors crazy…" Saitou chuckled.

"Have not…" the two protested.

"Have too…" Saitou teased chuckling at the narrowed eyes and the crossed arms on the two.

"Stop teasing your children…" Tokio scolded an evil grin on her lips as she held them a bit possessively.

Saitou quirked an eye, "You're going to help them get even aren't you?"

Tokio laughed deeply in her throat, "Hmmhmhmhmhm…yes…"

Saitou looked down at Tetsuo, "And you…I am especially proud of…hn no sleep for the morons how ingenious…" he smirked gently rubbing the babe's back.

XxXxX

Half an hour later Eiji was running in the yard being chased by four hyper active children, "You can't catch me…" he yelled and chuckled at how the children tried their hardest to try and catch up and trample him down.

"He seems happy that he does?" Kenshin chuckled as he sat down beside the wolf who still held Tetsuo in his arms a toothpick between his lips.

"Still has nightmares…" Saitou sighed gently bouncing his son on his knee. "And would you please stop gawking…I'm not going to harm my children you moron…" He growled looking to Sano who kept glaring at the ex-fighter for higher.

Yahiko arrived with a ball to let the kids play, while he pulled Eiji aside, "So what's it like living with them especially when he's around?" Yahiko asked curiously finding out from Kenshin that Eiji had just been adopted by the Saitou's.

Eiji grinned, "They're fun…" he shrugged.

Yahiko blinked a few times, "Fun!" he looked back at Saitou, then leaned towards Eiji, "Define fun?"

Eiji snorted and rolled his eyes, as he picked up Teiya and twirled her around, making her giggle.

XxXxX

"Alright I can't stand it I have to know…How'd you get out of Mount Hiei while it was blowing up?" Sano asked.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at the soon to be dead ex-fighter for hire, Sano and Kenshin turned their heads when they heard an unimpressed voice, "Excuse me?" Tokio frowned as she leaned against Kaoru and Megumi as they had helped her outside. Both Sano and Kenshin kind of shrunk away when they saw the look on her face.

Sano smirked "Eh Saitou did you know your wife's scary when she's pissed…"

"Moron…" Saitou breathed.

"Hehe I didn't just get you in trouble did I?" Sano chuckled.

Tokio sighed as she took two slow steps forward and slapped Sano upside the head, eliciting a chuckle to come out of the wolf.

"Ow…hey…" Sano whined.

"I'll have you know I don't get pissed…I get even…" Tokio corrected, "Are you taking me home or not?" she asked looking to her husband.

Saitou smirked when he called for Eiji and handed him Tetsuo, grasping his wife's arm he helped her down, "Wait you can't expect to make her walk all the way to Taito Street do you?" Yahiko protested a bit.

Saitou rolled his eyes as he could hear the carriage arrive, "Do you morons actually take me for an idiot?" he growled turning to the Kenshin-gumi, at that moment a man poked his head through the gate.

"Fujita-san…I'm sorry it took so long…" the carriage driver apologized as he turned and opened the door to the carriage, Saitou helped his wife enter and smirked as his children climbed the steps to join their mother.

Saitou then turned to Sano, "I expect you at the precinct in the morning to give a description of the men who attacked my wife…and you better not be late moron…" Saitou drawled as he climbed into the carriage and told the driver to ride off.

XxXxX

The next morning as Sano and Kenshin were about to enter the police precinct Chou immediately stopped them, "This way…" he smirked.

"What the hell are you doing here broom head?" Sano frowned.

"I work here rooster head…" Chou smirked, "The boss is this way…we received some information early this morning about the men that attack Mrs.Fujita…" he chuckled.

"I do hope that the captain will restrain himself that I do…" Kenshin sighed.

"Restrain!" Chou barked out a laugh, "Since when have you known that man to hold back on anything…"

Sano rolled his eyes, "So what he killed them?"

"How the hell should I know he told me to wait for ya and bring you to him…" Chou yawned.

Several minutes later Chou smirked when he spotted Saitou leaning against a building smoking a cigarette, four officers stood nearby looking down an alley, "Sir?" one of them sighed.

"They are not to be moved…" Saitou drawled.

"Hey boss…" Chou smirked as he made his way to the alley and chuckled at the sight. "Ouch…"

Saitou looked to Sano, "You said you remembered the men correct?"

"Yeah…"

"So identify them…they're in the alley…" Saitou drawled lighting another cigarette.

Sano frowned and walked next to Chou, there were four men in the alley extremely badly beaten up, bloody gashes everywhere a few stab wounds here, broken limbs there, "You gotta be kidding me…"

"Is it them?" Saitou asked.

"Yeah it's them…" Sano turned his head and narrowed his eyes.

Kenshin walked up to Sano his eyes widened a bit, "Tell me you didn't do this, what if they weren't the men who attacked your wife?"

"Hence the reason why they are still alive…although they aren't more then petty thieves they still attacked a fellow police officer, and several women…" Saitou drawled.

"Damn boss…ya have ta be that rough on em…think there are a few spots ya missed." Chou chuckled as he walked to one of the men, and roughly kicked him in the ribs. "There ya go…that's better…" he smirked, as he walked back to the wolf and Rurouni.

"I quite agree Saitou…" Kenshin frowned at Chou at his actions.

Chou smirked, "What…Miss Tokio's a nice lady…" the sword hunter defended.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at the Battousai, "They attacked my wife…what are you complaining about as I've said before they're still alive aren't they…"

"They still don't deserve to be treated in this fashion…" Kenshin sighed.

Saitou chuckled, "You really want to start a debate with me on this?"

"I wouldn't…" Sano drawled.

"Of course ya wouldn't you're an idiot…" Chou chuckled.

"Watch your mouth broom head…"

"I can insult you if I want to rooster head…"

"Ya wanna shot at the title you broom head…"

"Don't mind if I do…chicken breath…"

"How is Miss Tokio?" Kenshin asked, glancing behind him at Chou and Sano as they began to fight with each other, fists and legs flew around as well as insults.

"She'll be fine. She's been through worse before, this is nothing to her…" Saitou drawled.

"Well that's good to hear…That it is…" Kenshin smiled.

Saitou closed his eyes for a moment, "Arrest the four morons in the alley…" he ordered the nearby officers, and watched for a moment as Chou and Sano argued and fought, "There should be a law to be able to arrest these two for stupidity..." he drawled and turned to head back to headquarters, hoping this day would end soon so he could spend a nice quiet evening with his family.

XxXxX

A month later Saitou entered his home late at night, rubbing the back of his neck he stretched his arms and after putting his sword, gloves and whatever away he silently walked around the house slowly opening the children's room he quietly entered and checked on his little ones. Apparently Eiji had had another nightmare and was lying on the floor off his futon his blanket thrown to the side, Saitou sighed as he kneeled down and carefully pulled him to lie back and covered the boy.

Standing he slowly left the room, and headed for his and Tokio's, he smirked as she was running a brush through her hair and was now tying it in a braid, Saitou took off his shirt and glanced beside the bed at Tetsuo as he slept soundly in a small nest of blankets and pillows, "How was your day?" she asked.

"Annoying…" he answered looking through a drawer to get his yukata,

"I didn't do anything but stay in my office reading reports and doing paperwork…" he drawled.

"Oh how exciting…" she chirped standing and walking towards her husband, her hands went to his sides brushing against his skin, then wrapped around his waist, she laid a soft kiss on his chest and looked up with an innocent smile. "Does that mean you're too tired to um…hmhmm wipe that wicked smirk off your face…" she grinned.

"To tired to do what exactly?" he chuckled dropping his yukata and pulled her a bit roughly to him, his right hand caressing her cheek and neck slightly pulling her yukata back to kiss her shoulder.

Tokio smirked as she ran her nails down his back, "You actually want me to ask?" she breathed.

"Yes…" he answered plainly leaning her back and trailed kisses down her throat enjoying her futile attempts to squirm in his hold, he swiftly picked her up and laid her down on their futon then pinned her with his body and continued kissing his wife.

Tokio giggled as he ran his hands across her ribs making her laugh, "Very well…" she whispered hugging his neck and head, running her fingers through his hair, she gently lifted his head and kissed him softly, after a few moments she leaned back an evil smirk on her lips, "We need more bedrooms…" she answered plainly and turned to lie on her right side intent on going to sleep, "Sweet dreams my love…" she whispered.

Saitou narrowed his eyes at his devious little kitten, "She can't be serious…" he growled at the thought of his wife being so manipulative especially when her husband was at this moment seducing her.

Tokio lifted her head, "Yes I am we need more bedrooms, Eiji is too old to share a room with a five and three year old…" she answered and lied back down releasing and evil chuckle, Saitou swiftly turned his giggling wife to lie on her back.

"You better finish what you started first…"

"I suppose I've been cruel long enough…" she chuckled as he began nuzzling her neck.

"You should be disciplined…" he growled tugging on the sash of her yukata and kissing her a bit demandingly.

"Well now my dear wolf…please do with me as you wish…" she chuckled, then moaned softly as he kissed her with as much passion as he could give only Kami knew how much he loved this woman, and pity anyone who ever dare to take her away from her mate, the wolf would indeed become vicious and bare his teeth as he would tear the flesh and limbs apart piece by piece. A cruel chuckle escaped the ex-third captain's throat as he made love to his cleverly irritating little wife.

The End…

thanks for the reviews :)


End file.
